Harry Potter et le voyage des âmes
by Ninniane
Summary: Post T6 Suzy, une grande fan d'Harry Potter, se retrouve projetée du jour au lendemain dans l'univers de son héros accompagnée de son frère et un de ses amis.Chapitre 18 en ligne ! REVIEWS ANO ou PAS ANO PLEASE !
1. La famille Deveraux

Titre : Le voyage des âmes

Auteur : Ninianne

Disclaimer : Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fiction, tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, seuls Suzy, Tom, Chris et quelques personnages secondaires m'appartiennent.

Note : Les trois premiers chapitres sont consacrés à la présentation de mes personnages puis l'aventure commence vraiment au quatrième chapitre.

**La famille Déveraux**

_Suzanne, on mange dans dix minutes !_

La jeune fille leva les yeux de son livre, soupira, il n'y a pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cette maison. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle s'arrête maintenant.

_Suzy, tu descends !_

Bon apparemment elle n'avait pas le choix, elle mit un marque-page dans son livre et le déposa sur sa table de nuit. Elle jeta un dernier regard au titre écrit en doré « Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé » puis sortit de sa chambre. Suzanne ou Suzy Deveraux avait quatorze ans, c'était une jeune fille de petite taille avec des cheveux noir de jais qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au cou. Elle vivait chez son oncle et sa tante, Claude et Jeanne Déveraux et leur fils de 19 ans Julien. Elle arriva dans le salon ou l'attendait sa famille.

Hé bien, qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Ca fait trois que je t'appelle !

Désolée tante Jeanne, j'étais en train de lire.

Suzy s'installa à table entre son cousin et son oncle.

Salut princesse ! lui dit Julien, qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

Elle lisait, répondit Jeanne.

Lire ? s'exclama Claude, ne me dis pas que c'était Harry Potter !

Ben…

Encore ! s'exclama Jeanne.

Ca va faire combien de fois maintenant ?

Ben…

Tu ne comprends pas maman ? Elle pense que si elle l'apprend par cœur, peut-être qu'elle deviendra une sorcière elle aussi.

Arrête Julien ! s'exclama Suzy.

En attendant le livre que t'a donné ton professeur, tu ne l'as toujours pas ouvert !

Je le lirais.

Oui, la veille de l'interrogation comme d'habitude.

Suzy honteuse baissa la tête vers son assiette. Sa tante lui servit à manger puis retourna s'asseoir.

Tu devrais t'intéresser à autre chose, il n'y a pas qu'Harry Potter dans la vie.

Je sais mais…C'est tellement…Je sais pas.

Bon ça suffit mangeons.

Le silence était revenu autour de la table. Au bout d'un moment, Suzy demanda :

Je peux sortir de table ?

Mais tu n'as pas pris de dessert !

Je sais mais…Je veux monter. J'ai des devoirs à faire.

C'est ça, une leçon de Harry avec des exercices de Potter.

Tais toi ! S'il te plait Jeanne.

Très bien, soupira sa tante, vas-y, mais rapporte quelque chose à la cuisine.

Suzy empoigna la marmite et courut vers la cuisine parsemant le sol de gouttes de soupe de tomate.

Elle me désespère ! Je regretterais toute ma vie de lui avoir acheté ces fichus bouquins !

Oh, dit Julien, je la comprends, c'est vrai que ces livres sont vraiment géniaux.

Oui mais elle ne pense qu'à ça ! Tu te rends compte qu'elle a pleuré pendant des heures après avoir fini les deux derniers livres.

Bah, ça lui passera une fois la saga finie, dit Claude.

J'espère… puis ça m'arrange qu'elle soit montée, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Quoi donc ?

C'est à propos de Tom.

L'atmosphère chaleureuse changea d'un coup pour devenir tendue et glaciale. Le sourire s'effaça du visage de Claude et Julien laissa retomber sa cuillère dans son yaourt.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit froidement Claude.

Le proviseur de son lycée m'a appelé cet après-midi, Tom a séché trois heures de cours, s'est encore battu avec un de ses camarades.

Encore ! C'est pas vrai !

Le garçon avait insulté une jeune fille sur ses origines, Tom est intervenu et ça a dégénéré.

J'imagine qu'il est renvoyé.

Pour trois jours.

Mais quel abruti ! Et ça se dit surdoué !

Julien !

Ecoute maman, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre ! Je ne peux plus entendre parler de ce type ! Je comprends pas pourquoi vous continuez à vous occuper de lui après tout ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il _nous_ a fait !

C'est quand même, elle chuchota, le frère de Suzy.

C'est discutable !

Suzy n'entendait rien de cette discussion, elle était allongée sur son lit à nouveau plongée dans son livre. Harry venait de déclarer son amour à Ginny, bon ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lisait ce chapitre mais elle le trouvait toujours aussi mignon. Suzy avait découvert Harry Potter il y a quelques années et depuis elle était fascinée par l'univers de JK Rowling. Tous ses proches trouvaient que cette passion virait un peu à l'obsession, il arrivait même à Suzy de le penser. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle adorait ce monde et son héros et ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Peut-être parce qu'ils lui rappelaient sa propre vie Tout comme Harry, Suzy était orpheline et vivait chez son oncle et sa tante après le décès de ses parents, c'étaient des gens formidables à l'inverse des Dursley mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir seul, surtout que son parent le plus proche ne semblait pas vouloir d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, elle n'aimait pas remuer les mauvais souvenirs. Bon, où en était elle, ah oui, Harry venait d'apprendre que Dumbledore avait trouvé un horcruxe.

Voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plu, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre

L'enfant prodigue


	2. L'enfant prodigue

Titre : Le voyage des âmes

Auteur : Ninianne

Disclaimer : Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fiction, tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, seuls Suzy, Tom, Chris et quelques personnages secondaires m'appartiennent.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Sempre Libera : **Merci, voici la suite.

**666Naku : **Oui, Tom est très amusant, comme tu vas le constater dans ce chapitre. Non Julien ne sera pas le troisième voyageur mais quelqu'un d'autre.

**The lord of shadows: **Le voyage est pour le prochain chapitre ne le manque pas. Bisous…

**2) L'enfant prodigue** Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça ! 

Un coup poing jaillit et un jeune homme se retrouva à terre, la lèvre ensanglantée.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux venir comme ça ici faire le malin ? »

Le jeune homme se releva et sourit en regardant son agresseur.

« Oui. »

Le garçon se jeta sur lui pour lui donner un autre coup de poing mais il l'évita sans problème et assena un coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire. Celui-ci tomba inanimé.

« Bravo ! S'écria quelqu'un. »

Deux garçons venaient d'arriver.

« Joli coup. »

Les compagnons du vaincu semblaient furieux, le chef sortit un couteau et suivi de sa bande, ils se précipitèrent sur le jeune homme.

« Tu vas voir sale chien. »

« On devrait peut-être t'aider » dit l'un des nouveaux venus.

« Je peux me débrouiller seul. »

« Comme tu voudras ! »

La bande se jeta sur lui, il parvint à en assommer plusieurs. Mais pendant qu'il se battait avec un des malfrats, le chef passa derrière lui et tenta de lui mettre un coup de couteau alors son ami intervint et l'assomma.

« Tu n'es pas très prudent, Tom. »

« Oh la ferme Chris ! Je l'aurais évité. »

« Mais oui. Baptiste, va rendre le sac que ces crétins ont volé. »

La vieille femme prit son sac l'air terrorisé et partit aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient.

« Ne dites pas merci surtout ! S'écria le dénommé Baptiste. On vient quand même de lui sauver la vie. »

Il se retourna vers Tom qui faisait un bandage autour de son bras. Thomas « Tom » Déveraux était un garçon de dix sept ans de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux noirs. C'était un très beau garçon, avec un vrai visage d'ange dont les filles raffolaient. Mais il était si secret et rebelle qu'aucunes n'osaient l'approcher.

« Tu es un champion pour te mettre dans les embrouilles » dit Baptiste.

« J'allais pas les laisser la dépouiller. »

« Un vrai petit héros s'écria Chris. »

« Et alors ou est le mal ? »

« Il y a que je ne serais pas toujours derrière ton dos pour te sauver mon pote. »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour ça. »

« Bien sur, c'est ta sœur qui va être contente. »

« Quoi ma sœur ? »

« Ben, t'as bien rendez-vous avec elle, c'est pour ça qu'on est là, non ? »

« Mince, avec tout ça j'ai oublié ! »

Tom partit en courant, Chris éclata de rire.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur dit Baptiste. »

« Si mais ils vivent pas ensemble, Tom s'entendait pas avec son oncle. »

« Son oncle ? »

« Ben oui, c'est son oncle et sa tante qui l'ont élevé après leur décès de ses parents»

« Ha bon, je savais pas. »

« Tom ne parle jamais de lui. Et puis sa sœur n'est pas… »

« Oui ? »

« Non, rien. Bon à plus, je vais l'accompagner. »

Christophe Tussaux était le meilleur ami de Tom et lui aussi assez beau garçon, c'était un grand jeune homme de dix neuf ans aux cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient gracieusement autour du visage et de beaux yeux bleus. Il avait rencontré Tom en quatrième et avait été séduit par son caractère indomptable et colérique. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient jamais et Tom était sans doute la personne qui le connaissait le mieux.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Suzy attendait sous un abribus, elle était furieuse, son frère était toujours en retard ! Au bout de quelques instants,elle le vit arriver :

« Tom, qu'est ce que tu faisais, tu sais ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ! »

« Désolé, j'ai oublié. »

« Oublié ? Merci, c'est gentil. Mais dans quel état tu es ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore trafiqué ! »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Suzy, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Arrête tout de suite ! Et qu'est ce qu'il fait là, l'autre ! » dit elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Chris

Suzy détestait Chris. Depuis que son frère le fréquentait, il n'avait que des problèmes. En plus, Chris adorait l'asticoter pour la faire sortir de ses gonds..

« Je l'accompagnais à son rendez-vous dit Chris. Ma petite Suzy, c'est toujours si bon de te revoir » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Lâche-moi espèce de pervers! Vous vous êtes encore battus ! »

« Oui et après, on va pas en faire tout un plat. »

« On a eu quelques soucis mais c'est rien » dit Chris.

« Quelques soucis ? Et c'est quoi ça ! » cria t'elle en montrant le bras de son frère.

« T'en fais pas, c'est juste un petit coup de couteau. »

« De couteau… »

« Bon change de sujet veux- tu. »

Mais Suzy n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter.

« Tu t'es fait poignarder ! »

« Oh c'est mignon, une petite sœur qui s'inquiète pour son frère » dit Chris

« Toi la ferme, c'est toi qui entraîne mon frère dans toutes ces histoires ! » cria Suzy.

« Oh crois moi, il a pas besoin de moi pour ça. »

Tom soupira, ces deux là se chamaillaient à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

« Bon ça suffit vous deux ! dit Thomas, venez, on va boire quelque chose. »

« Mais… »

« Ca suffit, j'ai dit. »

Suzy soupira à son tour, inutile de discuter..

« On va prendre un café. »

«J'aime pas le café. »

«Tu prendras autre chose, allez viens ! »

Tom attrapa le sac de sa sœur et ils se dirigèrent vers le bar le plus proche.

«Il est lourd ton sac, il y a quoi dedans. »

«Des bouquins. »

Suzy lui montra ses livres.

«Oh Harry Potter, le héros des petits enfants » dit Chris.

«C'est tout publique ! » dit Suzy en lui jetant un regard noir.

«Encore! T'as dû le lire au moins vingt fois »

«Je sais mais il est génial. J'ai passé la nuit à le lire. »

«Et je parie que t'as encore dormi en cours. »

«Heu…C'était pas grave, c'était de l'espagnol. »

«Oh la méchante fille. »

«C'est tante Jeanne qui va crier. »

«Non, elle m'a déjà disputé ce matin en me trouvant en train de dormir sur le bouquin. »

«Excellent, j'aurais adoré voir ça ! »cria Chris.

«La ferme! dit Suzy, Il m'agace ton copain ! Et puis t'es mal placé pour me faire des reproches sur ce sujet, vous séchez tout le temps les cours ! »

«J'admets qu'on en sèche un de temps en temps, mais comme Tom est le premier de la classe, on lui pardonne tout.

«Et toi ? On te pardonne tout à toi aussi ? »

«Moi, ça fait longtemps qu'ils ont compris que j'étais un cas désespéré. »

«Je suis bien d'accord avec eux ! dit elle sèchement, Tom, tu es brillant, tu plafonnes à vingt dans toutes les matières, tu peux faire ce que tu veux dans la vie ! pourquoi tu traînes avec ce crétin ! »

«Parce que ton frère n'est pas fait pour être un petit lèche botte. »

«Je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer toi. »

«La petite montre les dents ! »

«Stop, temps mort, vous me fatiguez. C'est mon choix, Suzanne. Ce crétin, comme tu dis, vaut beaucoup mieux que toutes les personnes que j'ai connues jusqu'à présent »

«Et tu m'inclus dans ces personnes ? »

«Souvent, viens Chris on s'en va. »

Tom se levèrent laissant Suzy stupéfaite. Elle finit par se lever et courra après eux. »

«Une seconde, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ! »

«Laisse tomber, rentre chez toi. »

«Mais… »

Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent encerclé d'homme sortis de nulle part. Ils étaient habillés comme des voyous et semblaient très contents.

«Enfin on vous retrouve. »

«Tom, qui sont ces types ? »

«Suzy reste derrière » dit Tom.

«Vous croyez que vous alliez nous échapper longtemps ? »

«Oui mais apparemment on se trompait » dit Chris.

Suzy sentit quelqu'un l'agripper violemment par derrière.

«Non ! »

«Suzy ! »

Un des hommes la tenaient solidement.

«Lâchez là, elle a rien à voire là dedans. »

«Alors viens la chercher si tu l'oses. »

Une bagarre éclata, les adversaires étaient nombreux mais Tom et Chris avaient la chance de bien connaître les arts martiaux. Ils parvinrent à tous les battre. A la fin, il ne restait plus que celui qui tenait Suzy.

«Approche pas ou je la tue, je te jure que je la tue ! »

Il poussa violemment Suzy qui tomba par terre et partit en courant poursuivi par Chris.

«Je vais le rattraper » dit Chris.

Il partit en courant laissant les frères seuls.

«Ca va Suzy. » Dit il en l'aidant à se relever.

Suzy ne se répondit pas, elle tremblait fortement.

«Mon sac… »

«Quoi ? »

«Il m'a volé mon sac, il y avait toutes mes affaires dedans… »

«C'est pas si grave. Chris va le récupérer. »

«Non, pas la peine, ça suffit je craque ! »

«Quoi ? »

«C'est toujours pareil, a chaque fois qu'on doit se voire, ou t'es pas là, ou t'es en retard parce que tu t'es battu. T'arrêtes pas de t'attirer des problèmes. Jusque là je supportais sans broncher mais là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Cet homme aurait pu me tuer ! »

«Calme-toi. »

«Non, j'en ai marre, Thomas, tu entends, j'en ai plus qu'assez de toi ! Pourquoi est ce que tu agis comme ça, hein ?

«Je crois que tu le sais. »

«Non, ne parle pas de nos parents ! Moi aussi j'ai vécu leur mort et je suis pas devenue un voyou asocial comme toi !

«Parce que tu sais rien de ce qui s'est vraiment passé. »

«Mais de quoi tu parles !

«Rien, laisse tomber… »

«Bonne idée, je laisse tomber, je veux plus jamais te voir. »

Suzy partit en courant. Chris revint quelques secondes plus tard le sac de Suzy dans la main.

«Hé ! Je viens de voir passer ta sœur, je lui ai dit que j'avais son sac, elle m'a même pas répondu et me l'a arraché des mains. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

«Petite querelle entre frère et sœur. »

«Petite ? Elle était en larmes. »

«Oh ça va passer. »

«Franchement t'assures pas comme grand frère. »

«J'ai jamais demandé à être grand frère. »

«Dis pas ça, elle t'aime sincèrement. »

«Si elle savait…Je crois que ça lui passerait. »

«Quoi ? »

«Rien. Bon je rentre chez moi, tu m'accompagnes ? »

«OK »

Quelques heures plus tard, Tom arriva chez lui. Il habitait dans un studio que lui louait son oncle. A peine eut il le temps de se poser que le téléphone sonna

«Tom, rugit la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Que s'est il passé avec ta sœur ? »

«Bonjour Claude… »

«Suzanne est rentrée à la maison en pleure, elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et refuse de parler à qui que soit ! »

«Ah… »

«Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? »

«C'est rien, on a eu quelques problèmes et elle a eu peur. »

« Quelques problèmes ! Tu te moque de moi j'espère ! C'est ta sœur nom d'une pipe ! Tu es vraiment décevant, Tom ! » « Pourquoi est ce que tu agis comme ça, tu ne vois pas que ça ne mène rien ? Allo ! Allo ! »

Tom lui avait raccroché au nez. Claude raccrocha à son tour d'un geste rageur. »

« Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait plus qu'elle le voit ! s'exclama Julien, j'étais sur qu'un truc comme ça arriverait. »

« Arrête. »

Claude était fatigué de cette situation. Il n'avait jamais réussi à parler avec son neveu. Ce garçon ne voyait pas le souci qu'il causait. Il se souvenait encore de l'ancien Tom, un petit garçon souriant et épanoui, incroyablement intelligent qui faisait le bonheur de ses parents. Mais depuis ce drame qui les avait frappé, il avait radicalement changé, et c'est un Tom renfermé et agressif qui était arrivé chez lui. Claude avait pensé que les choses s'arrangeraient quand il grandirait mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce fut même de pire en pire, Tom était devenu de plus de plus en plus révolté au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait et il avait fini par demander son émancipation et partir. Claude soupira, pourquoi son frère les avait il quitté ?

Tom fixait le téléphone, son oncle devait être furieux et il avait de quoi. Décidemment, entre lui et sa famille les choses ne s'arrangeront jamais. « T'assures pas comme grand frère ! » « C'est vrai mais c'était mieux comme ça, c'était mieux comme ça » se répéta t'il. Suzy était allongée sur son lit et pleurait, sa tante était à coté d'elle.

« Pourquoi se comporte t'il ainsi avec moi ! »

« Suzy, calme toi. »

« Est ce que c'est parce que je… parce que je ne suis pas… »

« Non, chérie. Ce n'est pas toi la cause. C'est lui. »

« Avant on s'adoraient, mais aujourd'hui, il était glacial avec moi ! Est ce qu'il me reproche de ne pas souffrir autant que lui ? »

« Non… »

Suzy finit par se calmer et se mit à somnoler. Peut être son frère avait il peur d'elle, du malheur qui l'entourait, il croyait sans doute qu'elle portait la poisse. Non, c'est ridicule, Tom a les pieds sur Terre, jamais il ne croirait un truc aussi absurde. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ? Sur ces pensées, elle s'endormit pour de bon.

_La jeune fille marchait dans un long couloir bordé de fenêtre. Il faisait nuit et il y avait un très gros orage dehors. Parfois un éclair déchirait le ciel illuminant cet étrange endroit sinon il faisait très sombre . Il n'y avait pas un bruit, juste le tonnerre. Elle était ici pour chercher quelque chose, elle ignorait quoi mais elle devait le trouver. Soudain, une rire aigu retentit, un éclair vert jaillit dans le ciel et elle sentit le sol s'effondrer sous elle puis fut engloutie par l'obscurité glacée._

Tliiiiiiiiiiiiiit…tliiiiiiiiiit

« Ha ! »

Suzy se réveilla en sursaut. C'est son téléphone portable. Suzy ne l'éteignait jamais mais ce soir elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir fait.

« Allo » dit-elle d'une voie empâtée.

« Salut ma belle. » dit une voix onctueuse à l'autre bout du fil.

« Chris ? C'est une heure pour appeler les gens ! Comment t'as eu ce numéro ? »

« J'ai fouillé le répertoire de ton frère. »

« Suzy ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ! »

« C'est rien Tati ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ! »

« Tu es libre demain soir ? »


	3. Une fête qui tourne au drame

**3)Une fête qui tourne au drame**

Vendredi soir, Tom était chez lui. Sur son bureau reposait une liasse de papiers dont l'encre brillait encore. Il avait travaillé dessus pendant des heures et maintenant il somnolait sur son canapé-lit. Mais il fut réveillé par un tambourinement sur sa porte. Grommelant, il se leva et alla ouvrir.

Salut mon pote.

Chris…Quelle surprise.

Ca va ?

Ca va…

Il tourna le dos et alla chercher quelques feuilles sur son bureau.

Tiens, voilà ton devoir.

Super, ma dissertation de philosophie !

Tu n'as plus qu'à le recopier.

Mais attends, on nous l'a donné hier et tu l'as déjà fait ? Et le tien aussi ? dit il en jetant un regard aux autres feuilles.

Je suis renvoyé trois jours, j'ai du temps à tuer.

Super ! Je vais avoir un quatorze.

Il ne faut pas rêver, tu auras douze maximum sinon ça serait louche.

Tu exagères ! Je suis sure que tu vas avoir un dix neuf comme d'habitude. Sacré Tom, écrire deux dissertations de philosophie dans la même journée et je suis sure qu'elles n'ont rien à voire l'une avec l'autre ! Tu es un vrai génie.

Tu n'es pas venue jusqu'ici pour me parler de philosophie.

Tu as raison, je voulais savoir si tu avais appelé ta soeur ?

Mêle-toi de tes fesses Chris.

La réponse est donc non, écoute, j'avais une idée pour te remonter le morale.

Je crains le pire, dis toujours.

J'ai un ami qui organise une fiesta dans un hangar désaffecté ce soir. Il y aura au moins trente personnes.

Et si les policiers débarquent ?

Aucuns risques, on sera en pleine campagne.

Ah…

Oh allez ! Ca te ferait du bien !

D'accord…

Quand ils arrivèrent là bas, la fête battait son plein. Tom et Chris entrèrent dans le hangar, ils furent un peu refroidis par l'aspect miteux de la battisse, on aurait dit qu'elle allait s'effondrer à tout moment. Mais cela n'empêchaient visiblement pas les autres de s'amuser. La musique était à fond, des bougies avaient été posées un peu partout.

C'est bien non ?

Super ! répondit Tom ironiquement, j'ai toujours adoré le style délabré, la moisissure donne une chouette couleur aux murs. Enfin c'est quoi ce taudis, Chris ! Vous aviez rien qui datait d'après la première guerre mondiale ?

Oh quel rabat joie, viens je vais te présenter à mes amis.

Mais malgré tous les efforts de son ami, Tom s'ennuyait à mourir. Contrairement à Chris qui jouait les don juan, il repoussa toutes les filles qui vinrent lui parler.

Bon sang, y'a pas un moyen de te dérider aujourd'hui. Dit Chris en regardant la dernière fille partir.

Faut croire que non.

Hé bien moi, je vais encore tenter le coup.

Ha oui et comment ?

Regarde qui vient d'arriver.

Tom tourna la tête, Suzy venait d'entrer dans le hangar accompagné d'une fille de dix sept ans.

Mais…commença Tom.

Suzy grimaçait tant la musique était forte et commençait à regretter d'être venue.

Allez viens Suzette.

Suzy lui jeta un regard noir, elle avait horreur de ce surnom. Chris lui avait envoyé cette fille pour l'emmener ici. Suzy avait du raconter à sa tante que c'était la grande sœur d'une amie qui l'avait invitée à une soirée. Elle n'aimait pas mentir mais comment lui expliquer qu'elle allait à une fête retrouver son frère.

Salut Henriette ! Merci de l'avoir amenée. Dit Chris à la fille.

Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! hurla Tom en courant vers sa sœur. Suzy ! qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

C'est Chris qui m'a appelé, il m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire. Il est bien cet endroit, quoique un peu bruyant et la maison est un peu…Vous avez pas peur qu'elle s'effondre ?

Arrêtes ! Claude et Jeanne savent que t'es là ?

Non, je leur ai raconté que j'allais chez une copine. Mais c'est pas toi qui voulait me voire ?

Non mais ça va pas ! Chris ! T'es qu'un crétin, tu le sais ça !

Ben quoi.

Je savais que tu aimais faire n'importe quoi, mais je savais pas que tu pouvais pousser à ce point. Suzy, on te ramène immédiatement chez toi, si Jeanne et Claude apprennent que t'es venu ici, ça va encore me retomber dessus !

Je pensais que ça serait sympa que vous vous réconciliez, non ?

Un jour, Chris, il faudra que tu apprennes à te mêler de tes affaires et que tu fiches la paix aux autres ! Allez viens Suzy, on rentre !

Mais…

Soudain un lueur s'éleva au fond de la pièce.

Qu'est ce que …

Au feu ! Au feu ! hurlèrent plusieurs personnes.

Oh non, cria Chris, les bougies !

En quelques secondes ce fut la panique, la foule se mit à courir dans tous les sens vers une sortie. Le feu s'était étendu à une vitesse incroyable, déjà il s'attaquait aux poutres du plafond.

Viens Tom, il faut sortir d'ici !

Ils se mirent à courir quand un craquement retentit,

Attention ! Hurla Chris.

Suzy leva la tête et eu juste le temps de voir une poutre en feu tomber droit sur eux et son frère la recouvrir. Puis le noir absolu.

Suzy avait mal partout, elle était allongée sur une surface dure comme de la pierre. Elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière l'éblouit. Elle se releva et se frotta les yeux, elle était dans une ruelle brumeuse. A coté d'elle, son frère et Chris étaient allongés.

Tom, Tom…dit-elle en le secouant.

Hein quoi, Suzy ?

Chris se réveilla aussi. Ils se relevèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux.

Où est on ? dit Tom. Comment est ce qu'on atterri ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Chris. On est plus à la campagne apparemment.

Quelqu'un se souvient de quelque chose. Dit Tom..

Le feu, dit Suzy, on a du courir et le plafond nous est tombé dessus. Puis plus rien.

Mais…Une seconde pourquoi ma langue a changé! dit Tom

Mais c'est vrai. On parle…

Anglais…

Comment c'est possible, s'écria Suzy, je n'ai jamais eu une moyenne brillante en anglais et soudain je le parle et le comprends parfaitement.

On a du recevoir un coup sur la tête.

C'est ça, un coup sur la tête et Hop ! On devient polyglotte ! faut raconter ça à tout le monde, ça va remonter le niveau dans les langues étrangères.

Oh ça va.

Bon c'est pas en restant là qu'on apprendra quelque chose. Dit Tom. Venez, on va essayer de trouver quelqu'un.

Ils longèrent la rue sans rencontrer personne puis finirent par arriver dans une autre plus éclairée, il y avait un panneau à cet endroit. Celui qui montrait l'endroit d'où il venait disait « Allee des embrumes » et l'autre qui indiquait la sortie de la ruelle disait « Chemin de traverse « ».

Tu connais ces endroits ? demanda Chris.

Ca ne me dit rien et toi Suzy ?

Suzy ne répondit pas, elle semblait éberluée.

C'est complètement impossible !

Elle se mit à courir vers les chemins de traverse.

Hé attends

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue déserte, de chaque coté, il y avait des magasins. Certains étaient ouverts comme une bibliothèque nommée Fleury et Bott ou un apothicaire mais le reste était fermé. Il y avait des petits stands un peu partout derrière lesquels se tenaient des gens un peu bizarres habillés en haillons.

C'est quoi cet endroit ! s'exclama Chris qui venait de la rejoindre.

Les gars, vous allez pas le croire mais je sais ou on est. Dit Suzy.

On est où ?

Dans l'univers de Harry Potter.

Il y eu un silence durant lequel Tom et Chris fixèrent Suzy comme si elle était devenue folle.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! dit Tom.

Je crois que nous sommes dans l'univers de Harry Potter ! Tout correspond, l'allée des Embrumes, les chemins de traverse, ce sont des lieux qui n'existent que dans le livre.

Mais c'est impossible! Dit Chris

Et notre langue ! Si on parle anglais, c'est parce qu'on est en Angleterre !

Mais enfin Suzy, dit Tom, c'est inimaginable, comment aurait-on pu aller dans ton bouquin ?

J'en sais rien. C'est pas possible, on a du me droguer, oui c'est çà, ils ont du mettre un truc dans mon verre de punch.

Suzy s'effondra sur le trottoir.

Et on ferait tous le même rêve ? dit Tom. Non, cet endroit est réel, tout comme nous.

Mais alors que va t'on faire, j'ai pas envie de rester ici ! s'écria Chris

On doit réfléchir, en admettant que tout ça soit réel, dit Tom, ça signifierait que nous sommes dans un des bouquins d'Harry Potter.

Non, nous sommes en 2005, et l'intrigue se déroule de 1991 à 1997.

2005, tu es sure? Dit Chris

Il semblait soudain surpris, il regardait fixement quelque chose devant lui.

Oui, pourquoi tu me poses cette question stupide ?

Parce qu'elle est pas si stupide d'après ce journal là bas.

Suzy regarda devant la vitrine de Fleury et Bott. Un comptoir distribuait des exemplaires de la gazette du sorcier. Suzy courut vers la bibliothèque et prit un exemplaire. La date était affichée en haut. « Samedi 12 Octobre 1997 », « Une rue moldue complètement dévastée à Essex dans le nord de l'Angleterre ».

1997, nous sommes dans le septième bouquin. Et en pleine guerre…

Une explosion retentit, le trio se retourna, une maison venait de s'enflammer à l'autre bout de la rue.

Des mangemorts, des mangemorts ! hurla une femme.

Oh non !Vite il faut partir. Hurla Suzy.

Pourquoi ?

Nous sommes moldus, ils vont nous tuer. Courez! dit elle en agrippant le bras de Chris.

Bien qu'il y eut peu de monde dans la rue, les gens semblèrent beaucoup plus nombreux en courant tous dans la même direction. Tous les petits marchands malhonnêtes quittèrent leur stand. Suzy courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. D'autres explosions retentirent derrière elle. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose la toucher dans le dos et son corps et son esprit se paralysa.


	4. Les éxilés

**4)Les exilés**

_A l'autre bout du couloir, une lumière brillait. Suzy voulait l'atteindre mais plus elle avançait, plus la lumière semblait s'éloigner .Au bout d'un moment, elle ressentit un froid glacial au niveau de ses pieds, elle baissa la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle marchait dans de l'eau noir. Avant qu'elle ait pu se poser la moindre question, des mains jaillirent de cette 'eau et la saisirent par les chevilles. Incapable de se débattre, Suzy fut entraînée en dessous de la surface._

-Non !

-Hé !

Suzy se ouvrit les yeux et une lumière l'éblouit. Elle distinguait vaguement une silhouette en face d'elle ?

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Quel cauchemar !

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. Puis regarda autour d'elle. Sa vision s'éclaircissait. Elle était allongée sur un canapé vert pomme. Ils étaient dans une pièce assez grande mais dont tout l'espace était occupé soit par des cartons soit par des étagères où s'étalaient des centaines de flacons et de boites de toutes les couleurs, au milieu, il y avait une table avec une impressionnante panoplie d'outils de chimistes. Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur, c'était un jeune homme roux avec un visage parsemés de tâches de rousseur.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans la boutique «Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux », répondit il.

-Quoi ?

-La jeune demoiselle est réveillée, George ?

Un autre homme venait d'apparaître, c'était la copie conforme de l'autre, jusqu'à leur vêtements : une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir et des bottes en cuir. Les seules choses qui permettaient de les différencier étaient les broches qui retenaient leurs capes violettes, l'une était en forme de F et l'autre de G.

-Nous sommes ravis de vous voir éveillée mademoiselle.

-Nous commencions à désespérer.

-Laissez nous nous présenter, nous sommes…

-Fred et Georges Weasley ! Les jumeaux amateurs de farce !

-Tu entends cela Fred, nous sommes connus jusque dans l'univers des moldus.

-Comme cela ravit mes oreilles !

-Pourquoi suis je ici ? Que m'est-il arrivée ?

-A l'arrivée des mangemorts, c'était la panique. Il semblerait que vous et votre ami ayez été touchés par un sort. Mais heureusement, nous sommes arrivés et nous vous avons amenés dans notre boutique en sécurité.

-Je vous remercie, oh ! dit elle en se tenant la tête.

-C'est juste une petite bosse.

-Un peu de potion tetabosse et vous serez guérie.

-Merci beaucoup. Vous avez parlé d'un ami.

-Il n'est pas encore réveillé.

-Nous l'avons installé là bas.

Fred montrait un matelas sur le sol ou une forme était allongée.

-Chris !

Elle se précipita vers lui et le secoua.

-Hum.

-Réveille toi !

-Ouch, c'est toi le microbe ? Dis moi que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

-Navrée de te décevoir mais non.

Chris se releva.

-Où on est ?

-Chez «Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux », les propriétaires nous ont sauvé la vie.

Elle lui expliqua.

-Bon, bah merci les gars.

-De rien monsieur.

-Ce fut un plaisir.

-Et ou est Tom ?

-Tom ? Il doit être à coté, n'est ce pas monsieur Weasley ?

-Pardon ?

-Mon frère était avec nous. Il nous a bien suivis ici ?

-Je suis désolé mais il n'y avait personne avec vous.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Chris.

-C'est impossible.

-Vous n'étiez que tous les deux quand on vous a trouvés.

-Une seconde, ça veut dire que mon frère est encore dehors avec les mangemorts !

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai s'exclama Chris.

Il voulut se lever mais ses jambes encore cotonneuses faillirent le faire tomber.

-Chris non !

-Je dois y aller !

Il essaya de se débattre de l'étreinte de Suzy.

-Tu ne peux pas sortir ! C'est trop dangereux !

-Lâche-moi !

-Elle a raison, il y encore des mangemorts dehors !

-Ton frère est en danger ! Ces dingues vont le tuer !

-Ecoutez monsieur ! Quand nous avons bouclé notre boutique, nous avons eu le temps de voir arriver une escouade d'aurors, ils sont en train de neutraliser les mangemorts.

-Votre frère était loin devant vous, il y a des chances qu'il ait pu leur échapper et qu'ils se soient réfugiés comme vous dans une boutique.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire !

-Pour l'instant vous devez rester ici.

-Pas question !

-Arrêtes Chris ! Nous ne sommes pas en face de petits voyous comme vous en avez tant l'habitude toi et Tom. Il s'agit de tueurs ! Des fanatiques qui tuent et torturent comme ils mangent une pomme !

-Raison de plus.

-Ne nous obligez pas à utiliser la force, dit Fred en sortant sa baguette.

Chris ne sembla nullement impressionné.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire avec ton bâton.

Mais Fred n'eut rien à faire car Suzy avait fait un croche patte à Chris qui s'étala de tout son long.

-Maintenant tu restes là !

Chris voulut hurler mais quand il croisa le regard de Suzy, il renonça. Il s'affala sur son matelas et ne dit plus rien.

-Nous allons voire comment vont les autres, dit Georges, restez ici.

-Merci. Dit Suzy.

Chris ne répondit rien et regarda autour de lui.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici…Comment une telle chose a pu nous arriver ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir. Mais ça ne peut être que de ma faute, ma faute…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça !

-Parce que c'est moi qui aimais ce monde, tous les deux vous trouviez ça stupide. C'était moi qui étais passionnée, moi, moi, moi…

-C'est faux, je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Je ne supporterais pas de perdre Tom…

-Tu vas pas le perdre ! J'ai réagi comme un idiot ! Il est très débrouillard et il se bat comme un tigre. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut s'en sortir dans ce genre de situation, c'est bien lui !

-Je sais mais…

Quelques instants plus tard, Fred vint les chercher. L'attaque semblait avoir cessé. Ils quittèrent l'arrière boutique et se retrouvèrent dans la boutique où une foule de gens était amassée. Tous étaient terrorisés. Devant la façade de la boutique, il y avait un mur de brique. Georges posa sa baguette contre la porte et le mur se décomposa puis disparut. Ils purent voir la rue dévastée par des incendies. Deux hommes apparurent.

-Vous pouvez sortir, il n'y a plus aucuns dangers.

-Qui c'est ceux là ? murmura Chris.

-Sans doute des aurors. Les chasseurs de mages noirs.

Tout le monde sortit. Chris accourut dehors. Suzy voulut la suivre mais elle fut retenue par Fred.

-Attends, tiens, prends ça. Dit-il en lui tendant un flacon de potion rose.

Suzy regarda le flacon avec méfiance

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu risques rien. C'est une de nos dernières inventions, la potion de vie en rose. Jette la à la figure d'un homme et il deviendra aimable au possible. Il sera convaincu d'être ton meilleur ami et fera tout ce que tu veux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, malheureusement ça ne marche que sur les simples d'esprit. Alors choisis bien la personne sur qui tu vas l'utiliser.

-C'est extra, merci !

Soudain, un cri retentit, un des escrocs qui tenait un des stands illégaux était recouvert de furoncles et ses cheveux étaient devenus roses vif. Les aurors semblaient étonnés.

-Ha ha ! S'écria Fred.

Il se précipita vers l'homme et mit une main dans sa poche, il en ressortit des flacons et des sachets.

-Pris sur le fait, monsieur le voleur. Tous nos produits sont équipés d'un système de sécurité. Si on franchit la porte sans payer, les conséquences sont terribles.

Chris arpentait la rue et interrogeait les passants.

-Hé Chris !

-Ah te voilà, Vise ce qu'il y a dans le ciel.

Suzy leva la tête et son sang se glaça. Dans le ciel flottait la marque des ténèbres, hideuse tête de mort brillante avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche.

-Ca veut dire quoi ?

-Ca signifie qu'il y a eu des morts…

Chris se précipita vers un des aurors qui barraient le quartier.

-Monsieur, notre ami a disparu, est ce qu'il a un jeune de dix sept ans parmi les morts !

-Non. Répondit l'autre simplement.

Chris soupira de soulagement.

-Merci seigneur…Il doit être de l'autre coté, Est ce que je peux passer pour le retrouver ?

-C'est impossible, répondit l'auror d'un ton froid, il y a peut être encore des mangemorts dans le coin. Nos sorts anti-transplanage ont du en retenir quelques un.

-Anti-quoi !

-Transplanage, dit Suzy, la teleportation

-Fascinant ! Ecoutez, je me fiche de vos sorts anti- machin truc, ce garçon comme je vous l'ai dit est mon ami et j'aimerais pouvoir le chercher aussi !

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui, face aux mangemorts, vous n'aurez aucunes chances.

-Contrairement à vous le grand sorcier qui faites un travail si efficace. Cette rue ou ce qu'il en reste en est la preuve.

-Chris…

-Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons !

-Oh je n'en doute pas ! Tout le monde ici peut en témoigner !

-Chris arrête ! Ne l'écoutez pas ! cria Suzy en voyant l'auror sortir sa baguette.

-Si votre ami ne se calme pas, je vais être contraint de l'arrêter !

-Bah vas y je t'attends !

-Chris, non ! On s'en va !

Suzy agrippa son bras et ils s'éloignèrent de l'auror.

-Qu'est ce qui t 'as pris ? Tu voulais qu'il te tue ou quoi ! Il fait juste son boulot.

-Et c'est quoi son boulot, arriver après la tornade et constater les dégâts !

-Chris !

-Oh ca va ! En attendant, on ne sait pas quoi faire !

-Moi je sais ! On va aller à Poudlard !

-Ou ça ?

-L'école de magie où Harry Potter a fait ses études ! Le professeur Mac Gonagall peut peut-être nous aider. Si je lui raconte tout ce que je sais, elle me croira peut être et nous y emmènera. En espérant qu'elle est toujours ouverte.

-Pourquoi elle ne le serait pas.

-Il s'est passé des choses, enfin je t'expliquerais.

-Mais comment le savoir si elle ouverte ou fermée ?

Chris regarda autour de lui et son regard tomba sur une affiche..

« Les croque-mitaines recrutent ! On aurait besoin d'un guitariste et d'un pianiste pour un grand concert à l'école de magie de Poudlard à l'occasion d'Halloween ! »

-Ma petite Suzy, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

-Quoi ?

-Poudlard est toujours ouvert et j'ai trouvé un moyen d'y aller. Regarde !

Suzy regarda à son tour l'affiche.

-Les croque-mitaines ? Je croyais qu'ils s'étaient dissout après s'être pris des navets lors de leur dernier concert …Ils cherchent des musiciens, ils sont complètement idiots de mettre cette affiche dans la rue, ils veulent attirer les mangemorts ou quoi …Je vois pas bien en quoi ça va nous aider…A moins que…Non, tu n'y penses pas !

-Ben quoi ? Ton frère m'a dit un jour que tu savais jouer du piano.

-Oui, j'en fais depuis l'âge de sept ans, mais…

-Et tu sais bien en jouer ? Tu sais jouer du rock ou autres ?

-Oui, oui, mais …

-Moi, je sais très bien jouer de la guitare et toi si tu es aussi calée au piano que tu le dis…

-Ils cherchent des professionnels ! Des gens qui ont de l'expérience, pas des gamins. J'ai que quatorze ans, je te rappelle.

-On peut toujours essayer, qu'est ce qu'on a à perdre ?

-Rien…

-Alors on y va.

Suzy n'était toujours pas convaincue mais Chris avait raison, ils n'avaient rien à perdre.


	5. Les grenouilles qui chantent

Titre : Le voyage des âmes

Auteur : Ninianne

Résumé : Suzanne et Chris veulent aller à Poudlard. Pour cela, ils vont tenter d'intégrer un groupe de musique qui va jouer au bal d'Halloween organisé par le professeur Mac Gonagall, l'actuelle directrice de l'école. Mais vont-ils vraiment apprécier les membres du groupe ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Hindouch : **Merci ! En fait, comme tu vas le voir, la collaboration va être dure.

**The lord of shadows, 666Naku et Sempre libera :** Merchi…Voilà la suite.

5**)Les grenouilles qui chantent**

Chris et Suzy se rendirent à l'adresse indiquée sur l'affiche. C'était un grand bâtiment qui de l'extérieur ressemblait à un gymnase désaffecté. Une vingtaine de personnes faisait la queue devant une grande porte en fer et tous étaient habillés de manière assez excentrique. Chris observait les yeux écarquillés une sorcière qui avait des cheveux jaunes ( ndla : ce n'est pas Tonks) et une robe qui changeait de couleurs toutes les vingt secondes.

-Comment peut-il exister un truc pareil ? Dit-il en regardant la robe qui avait viré du vert pomme au jaune canari. Je me demande si c'est vraiment des musiciens qu'ils recherchent et pas des clowns.

-Ce doit être le nouvelle mode sorcière.

-Tu appelles ça une mode ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous trouve bizarres ? On est les seuls gens normaux dans ce carnaval de timbrés.

-D'un autre coté, ça nous donne de l'originalité.

-Qui nous auditionne ?

-Stubby Boardman, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer. Le chicaneur disait qu'il ressemblait à Sirius Black, il doit être bel homme.

-Chicaneur ? Sirius Black ? C'est du charabia ce que tu me racontes.

-Je t'expliquerai.

Les candidats entraient dans le bâtiment et fermaient la porte derrière eux. Suzy entendaient vaguement de la musique puis les candidats ressortaient la mine dépitée. Après que la fille aux cheveux jaunes soit sortie en pleurs, une voix hurla :

-SUIVANT !

Chris jeta un dernier regard inquiet à Suzy puis ils entrèrent. L'intérieur n'était guère mieux que l'extérieur, les murs et le sol étaient recouvert de poussières et la seule source de lumière provenait de fenêtre crasseuse situées en hauteur. Au centre, quelques instruments de musiques était posés sur un tapis rouge miteux et deux hommes s'occupaient à les nettoyer. Le premier était un petit gros coiffé avec une crête de coq rouge et l'autre un grand homme très maigre avec une robe rapiécée de partout où était cousu en lettres rouges « Croque-mitaines ».

-Salut.

Chris et Suzy se retournèrent.

-Je suis Stubby Boardman, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, c'est quoi votre instrument ?

-Comme bel homme, on fait mieux, chuchota Chris avec un sourire.

Suzy ignorait à quoi ressemblait Sirius Black mais elle espérait que le chicaneur donnait des informations aussi tordues qu'Hermione le disait dans le tome cinq. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme aussi laid et malpropre que ce Stubby Boardman, il avait un visage maigre et sale, des yeux bleus ternes et de très longs cheveux bruns tout gras. Il était torse nu sous un long manteau de sorcier tout miteux qui semblait être en peau de vache et un pantalon à pattes d'éléphants troué un peu partout. Quand il s'approcha d'eux, Suzy sentit une vieille odeur d'alcool rance.

-Hé une seconde. Vous êtes moldus !

-Heu oui.

-Vous connaissez des chants moldus ?

-Oui. On peut commencer ?

-Pas la peine, vous êtes engagés. Nick, vire les autres ! C'est quoi vos noms ?

-Je m'appelle Christophe Tussaux et mon amie Suzanne Deveraux. Dit Chris un peu interloqué. On est des français.

-Bof, vos noms ne sont pas terribles, ça fait pas rock du tout ! Faut vous trouver des pseudos un peu cosmiques, on va vous appeler les grenouilles !

-Hein ?Maugréa Chris.

-Quoi ! S'étrangla Suzy. Pourquoi les grenouilles!

-Sais pas, z'êtes français non ? Ca vous ira bien.

-C'est de la discrimination !

-Discute pas, je te rappelle que t'es là parce que je suis généreux.

-Moi, je trouve ça trop mignon, les grenouilles.

Une femme venait d'entrer. Elle avait des cheveux blonds platine, une longue robe bleue électrique très moulante au niveau de buste puis qui devenait de plus en plus ample en descendant. Son visage était couvert de paillette et d'ombre a paupières roses et ses lèvres étaient rouges vives. Quand elle croisa le regard de Suzy, elle lui fit un grand sourire dévoilant des dents très blanches.

-Voici Veruca Buster, la chanteuse du groupe, et lui, dit -il en montrant le gros, c'est Basile Maggot le batteur et lui, en désignant le grand maigre, c'est son frère Nick, le bassiste. Veruca, tu va nous les relooker, faut pas qu'on ait l'air de ringards devant les autres.

Veruca leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils pénétrèrent dans un long couloir puis arrivèrent dans des coulisses. Veruca se retourna vers Suzy.

-Alors c'est vous les nouveaux membres ?

-Oui, dit timidement Suzy.

-Vous êtes mignons, mais croyez pas que ça suffira à devenir des vedettes ! Il faut d'abord avoir un meilleur style

Comme Suzy ne répondait pas, Veruca partit dans sa loge.

-J'ai vu des gars étranges dans ma vie mais là ça dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ! Enfin Suzy, qu'est ce qui a bien pu te plaire dans ce fichu bouquin ou tous les personnages sont des cinglés !

-Ils sont pas tous comme ça.

-En plus leur chef pue l'alcool, faudrait lui dire d'y aller mollo sur le Gin.

-C'est toi qui a dit que c'était la seule solution.

-Bien, je commence à regretter !

Suzy sourit mais elle dut bien admettre que tout cela ne l'emballait pas beaucoup. Veruca revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une baguette. Elle la pointa sur Suzy.

-Miss Buster, qu'est ce que…

Un éclair rose jaillit et Suzy se retrouva vêtue d'une robe de sorcière verte trop grande pour elle pleine de fanfreluche. Elle n'avait jamais porté quelque chose d'aussi laid. Chris éclata de rire :

-Excellent, tu ressembles à une laitue !

Mais son rire s'évanouit quand Veruca dirigea sa baguette vers lui. A nouveau un rayon rose jaillit et Chris fut vêtu d'un grand manteau de fourrure verte avec des bottes de cuir.

-Voilà, maintenant, vous faites vraiment grenouilles !

Suzy était pliée en deux.

-Au secours, l'abominable homme des pelouses !

-Heu Veruca, c'est gentil mais on préfère garder nos vêtements moldus si ça ne pose pas trop de problèmes,

-Ah bon ? Tant pis…Elle agita sa baguette et ils redevinrent normaux. Stubby va être déçu mais après tout c'est l'idée de ce concert, la fraternité entre moldus et sorciers.

-Comment ça ?

-La vieille Mac Gonagall a organisé ce bal d'Halloween pour la paix entre les deux mondes. En plus de nous, elle a engagé plusieurs groupes de musiques. On devra jouer des airs sorciers et moldus. Mais Stubby n'est pas au point niveau culture moldu.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne nous a pas auditionnés, on est les recrues idéales pour lui, dit Chris.

-Dites-moi miss Buster, pourquoi avez vous reformé le groupe ?

-A cause de Tu sais qui.

-Hein ?

-Oui, une idée de Stubby. Le monde magique n'est pas joyeux, joyeux en ce moment. Alors la musique est un moyen d'oublier leurs soucis.

-En gros, vous exploitez la misère des pauvres gens dit Chris.

-Il faut bien manger. Répondit Veruca. Ce n'est pas que ça me plait mais Stubby a su me convaincre, c'était ça ou la rue.

-Ce Stubby n'a pas l'air sympa.

-Vous verrez par vous-même.

Suzy et Chris qui étaient déjà peu confiants déchantèrent de plus en plus au fil des jours, ils comprirent vite ce que voulait dire Veruca à propos de Stubby. C'était l'homme le plus antipathique qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrés. Faire partie des croque-mitaines signifiait être sous ses ordres. Tous les jours, ils donnaient des corvées à Suzy et Chris tel que faire le ménage, les courses et quand ils jouaient de la musique, il les obligeait à travailler sans relâche sur des airs qu'il avait lui-même composées. Les autres membres n'étaient pas mieux traités, il les considérait comme de vulgaires amateurs qui l'empêchaient d'exprimer son art et plusieurs fois Suzy du retenir Chris de se jeter sur lui après qu'il ait mal parlé à l'un d'entre eux. Heureusement, ils avaient des heures de libre, ils en profitaient pour essayer d'envoyer des lettres à Tom par hiboux mais ils revenaient toujours bredouilles. Ils avaient fait des recherches au chemin de Traverse mais personne ne semblait avoir vu le frère de Suzy. Les jours passèrent puis une semaine avant leur départ à Poudlard, Stubby les envoya du coté moldu pour faire le tour des disquaires. Une bonne occasion pour Chris d'essayer de remonter le morale de Suzy un peu désemparée.

-Je sais pas quoi choisir. Je connais pas la moitié des airs qui sont ici. C'est qui Cyndi Lauper ?

-Ignare ! Répondit Chris.

-J'avais que cinq ans en 1997 ! J'avais pas l'âge de faire les magasins de disques !

-Moi j'en avais dix mais j'aimais pas la musique moderne, je préférais les vieux tubes de Rock'n roll ou de jazz. On pourrait en prendre !

-Oublie ça tout de suite, Veruca a dit qu'elle ne voulait que des « superbes chansons d'amour très douces».

-Avec sa voie, les « superbes chansons d'amour très douces » vont devenir « superbes catastrophes vocales d'amour très douces pour les sourds ».

-Tu exagères, elle ne chante pas si mal.

-De toute façon, je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait ici, ils comptent faire quoi avec ces disques ? Les passer pendant le concert et chanter en play-back ?

- Non, dés qu'ils auront sélectionnés les morceaux, Veruca m'a dit qu' ils utiliseraient un sortilège pour que les notes et les paroles s'inscrivent sur une partition au fur et à mesure que la chanson avance et ensuite on travailleraient dessus.

-Super ! J'ai hâte de voire ça ! Et ça nous changera des musiques de Stubby, qu'est ce qu'il veut lui au fait comme chansons ?

-Rien, il refuse de chanter des chants moldus.

-Et pourquoi ? S'indigna Chris.

-Il trouve ça nul et décadent et dit que c'est déjà gentil à lui de les jouer.

-Alcoolique et sans talent, ça suffisait pas. En plus il est raciste. Cet abruti me tape sur les nerfs !

-Mais l'essentiel c'est qu'on aille à Poudlard, hein Chris ? Ironisa Suzy.

-Oh ça va, j'aurais jamais dit ça si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait. Chris, tu as fait une fausse note ! Chris, tu es trop mal habillé. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité! Chris, je te demanderai de ne pas massacrer mon œuvre ! Quelle œuvre ? Quand je lis ses partitions, j'ai l'impression qu'il a pris des feuilles et qu'il a agité sa bouteille d'encre au-dessus pour faire les notes. Ce serait cent fois plus musicale si j'utilisais un râteau comme médiateur !

-C'est sur qu'on se demande comment il a pu avoir du succès un jour. Il se considère comme un génie incompris, « Mes petits, je serais votre mentor ! »

Chris éclata de rire :

-Mon mentor… Il serait même pas digne d'être mon élève à moi. Je l'ai entendu jouer de la guitare et crois moi, je comprends mieux l'histoire des navets. Quand on racontera ça à Tom.

-Si on le revoit un jour…

-Suzy…Tu penses encore à ces fichus hiboux.

-Ces hiboux sont magiques, ils retrouveraient un esquimau perdu au milieu de l'Antarctique ! Pourquoi ils l'ont pas retrouvé !

-Parce que malgré leurs pouvoirs, ce ne sont que de stupides volatiles !

-Il est peut être dans un caniveau mort de faim, ou bien dans un cachot torturé à mort, ou tout simplement mort…

-Mais non…

-Je veux qu'il revienne ! Dit-elle en s'effondrant sur l'épaule de Chris.

Un ange passa.

-Tu sais, je connais bien Tom, il ne se laissera jamais tuer par ces cinglés.

-Je sais bien, mais j'ai peur. S'il mourait, la dernière chose que je lui aurais dit, c'était que je le haïssais.

-Mais non, il sait que tu l'aimes.

Suzy s'essuya les yeux et sourit :

-Tu sais quoi, Chris, j'ai toujours cru que t'u n'étais qu'un abruti obsédé mais en fait t'es plutôt sympa.

-Merci, toi aussi, finalement t'est moins coincée que je pensais.

-Comment ça coincée !

-Laisse, je plaisante. Bon, allez réglons ça vite fait, j'en ai assez.

-Ok. Hé, qu'est ce que tu penses de ça ?

-Excellent ! On a assez d'argent ?

-Oui, avec trois gallions, on a eu vingt livres sterling à Gringott.

-Une livre ça fait combien d'euros ?

-En francs, on n'était pas encore en euros en France.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais.

Après avoir fait leurs emplettes, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Suzy partit se coucher dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Veruca. Le reste des membres du groupe était à une fête et elle n'était pas encore rentrée, Suzy pu donc aller se coucher tranquillement sans avoir à subir son habituel bavardage. Dés que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller, elle s'endormit aussitôt.

_Suzy était assise devant un piano, elle essayait de jouer mais elle ne parvenait pas à appuyer correctement sur les touches. Puis elle entendit la voix de Chris._

_-Hé Suzy, qu'est ce que tu fais._

_-Ca ne se voit pas ? Je joue du piano._

_-Tu ferais mieux de m'aider à attraper des mouches sinon on aura rien à manger ce soir._

_-Quoi ?_

_C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut que ses mains étaient palmées. Terrorisée, elle voulut se lever mais ses pattes arquées la firent tomber. Quand elle se releva, elle était à nouveau dans cet étrange couloir. Mais cette fois, il y avait un autre bruit que le tonnerre habituel, c'était comme des gémissements et des pleurs. Elle voulut trouver l'origine de ces étranges sons quand une masse lui tomba dessus._

-Haaaaaa !

-Oups !

Suzy s'était réveillée en sursaut, la porte de la chambre était ouverte, et Veruca était avachie sur ses genoux. Elle était visiblement ivre.

-'Scuse moi, j'voulais pas te réveiller. M'suis trompée d'lit.

Elle se releva et se dirigea en zigzagant vers la salle de bain.

Ca c'était une fête ! Vais prendre une douche. Ola !

Elle venait de tomber dans la baignoire.

Veruca !

Ca va, ça va. Je vais bien.

Suzy soupira. C'était la troisième fois d'affilé qu'elle faisait ce rêve étrange, qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Vivement qu'ils soient à Poudlard.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plu…**

**Prochain chapitre, « Voyage dans le Poudlard express », nos héros vont enfin partir…**

**Quelle sera la mystérieuse chanson moldue ?**


	6. Voyage dans le Poudlard express

Titre : Le voyage des âmes

Auteur : Ninianne

Réponse aux reviews :

**Hindouch :** ** Non…lol mais ils ne verront plus jamais les grenouilles comme avant…**

**The lord of shadow : C'est sur, ils vont avoir quelques soucis avec un chef pareil.**

**Sempre libera : La prochaine guest star ? Une très grande personne…-**

**6) Voyage dans le Poudlard express**

C'était le 30 octobre, le jour de leur départ.

-Tout le monde se souvient ou est le quai 9 ¾ ? Beugla Stubby.

-Moins fort Stubby, chuchota Veruca en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets aux voyageurs qui les regardaient bizarrement.

-Oh ça va ! Pourquoi vous vous êtes habillés comme ça ? C'est trop ringard !

-Tu sais bien qu'il faut faire attention aux moldus ! D'ailleurs tu n'as pas fait d'efforts sur ta tenue !

Ils portaient tous des vêtements moldus. Ceux de Nick, Basile et Veruca étaient très colorés mais ordinaires alors que Stubby avait refusé de renoncer à sa robe de sorcier. Quand ils arrivèrent face au mur, Stubby dit :

-Vous êtes prêt ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire au juste ? Demanda Chris.

-Regarde.

Veruca traversa le mur la première puis ce fut le tour de Basile.

-Génial, s'écria Suzy excitée, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça !

Chris qui était plus apeurée qu'intriguée ne semblait pas pressé d'en faire de même.

-Heu... Sue, tu es sur de…

-Mais oui. Elle agrippa la main de Chris, allez on y va !

-Non, Sue, non ! Ha !

Ils avaient traversé le mur et se retrouvèrent face à une énorme locomotive rouge.

-Le Poudlard express ! Il est superbe !

-Mouais…fit Chris encore secoué par sa brève expérience de passe murailles. Un peu voyant non ? Et c'est qui ces gens ?

Suzy absorbée par la contemplation du train magique n'avait pas remarqué le groupe de sorciers qui étaient sur le quai. -Chris ! Suzy ! Venez passer le contrôle des aurors s'écria Veruca

-Contrôle ? Dit Chris.

-Je t'avais dit que ça risquait d'arriver, viens.

Les aurors les passèrent au détecteur de magie, fouillèrent leurs valises puis leur posèrent diverses questions.

-Vous êtes moldus ? Demanda l'un des aurors.

-Oui.

-Enlevez vos lunettes, jeune homme.

Chris retira ses lunettes de soleil et l'auror examina ses yeux puis lui prit les poignets. Ensuite il fit la même chose à Suzy.

-C'est bon, allez-y. Dit-il après avoir fini.

Suzy et Chris montèrent dans le train. Ne voulant pas supporter Stubby, ils s'installèrent dans un box à part. Quand le train démarra, Suzy s'appuya sur la banquette et commença à somnoler. Un soubresaut du train lui fit rouvrir les yeux et vit un livre ouvert dans ses mains. « Je n'ai pas fini de lire ce chapitre »pensa t'elle en regardant l'intitulé de la page « Inferius, une des faces les plus sordides de la magie »

-Hé Suzy !

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi ce type a t' il absolument tenu à voir nos yeux et prendre notre pouls ?

-Ils vérifiaient si tu n'étais pas sous l'imperium ou un cadavre.

-Imperium, cadavre ?

-L'imperium est un sortilège qui permet de contrôler l'esprit et le corps d' une personne. On peut reconnaître une personne qui y est soumise grâce à ses yeux fixes et inexpressifs. Quant aux inferius, ce sont des cadavres animés.

-Cadavres animés ? Tu veux dire qu'ils ont été ramenés à la vie ?

-Non, les inferi ne sont pas vivants, ce sont des marionnettes. Le sorcier qui utilise ce sort anime le corps d'un défunt et en fait son esclave. Les inferi sont extrêmement dangereux, ils ne ressentent aucunes douleurs et obéissent au doigt et à l'œil au jeteur de sort. Les mages noires affectionnent ce sortilège, il a souvent été utilisé à travers le temps et durant la guerre contre Voldemort, ça a atteint des sommets, on a vu beaucoup d'inferi et ils ont tué énormément de gens. Le pire, c'est que la plupart des inferi étaient moldus, les mangemorts adoraient les utiliser pour ça.

-Charmant, t'en sais des choses. C'est aussi précis Harry Potter.

-Non, j'ai lu le livre…

Mais elle s'aperçut que le livre avait disparu.

-Quel livre ?

-Heu, je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir.

-Je trouve que tu as vraiment une sale mine. Je pensais que l'idée de rencontrer ton idole te redonnerait le sourire ! Rends toi compte, tu vas voir Harry Potter !

-Je ne compterais pas trop dessus si j'étais toi, je ne pense pas qu'il sera à l'école.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était l'endroit qu'il aimait le plus dans le monde.

-Oui mais avant de mourir, Dumbledore lui a confié une mission et il n'y a rien à Poudlard qui l'aidera à l'accomplir.

-C'est quoi cette mission ?

-C'est compliqué…

-Bonjour !

Chris et Suzy se retournèrent, une femme était devant leur porte avec un chariot chargé de victuailles.

-Désirez-vous quelque chose à manger ?

-Pourquoi pas, Veruca m'a donné quelque mornilles.

Suzy regarda le chariot, il n'y avait que des friandises sorcières « Super, je vais goûter des sucreries magiques. ». Elle prit quelque chocogrenouilles et un paquet de dragées surprises.

-Hum, c'est bon ces grenouilles en chocolat, regarde, j'ai une carte : Artemisia Lufkin, (1754 - 1825), première sorcière à accéder au poste de ministre de la magie. Hé, elle m'a fait un signe de la main !

-Fais voir ! C'est trop génial !

-Monde de cinglés ! Donne-moi une dragée.

-Non, Chris, fais attention, c'est… !

Mais Chris ne l'écouta pas et enfourna la dragée dans sa bouche. Soudain, il devint rouge et cracha.

-Pouah, c'est immonde ! On dirait …de la pâtée pour chien.

Suzy éclata de rire :

-Comment le sais-tu ? Tu y as déjà goutté ?

-Non ! C'est faux !

Suzy était pliée en deux de rire. La barrette qui lui tenait les cheveux se détacha les libérant :

-Oh mince ! Elle n'est vraiment pas solide

Quand elle se baissa, Chris remarqua alors un détail étrange, les cheveux de Suzy semblaient plus longs que d'habitude et ses racines, on aurait dit qu'elles avaient une autre couleur. « Absurde, tu l'as toujours connue avec des cheveux noirs, elle ne se les teint pas ». Dans la soirée, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard.

-Whao, c'est magnifique ! S 'exclama Chris.

Le château était complètement illuminé et offrait un spectacle de rêve. Chris était collé à la vitre.

-Regarde Suzy ! C'est gigantesque !

Mais Suzy ne bougea pas, une sensation étrange naissait dans son estomac et des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Cette sensation, c'était de la…nostalgie. Elle secoua la tête, elle était trop sensible, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne s'ils voulaient retrouver son frère. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le train s'arrêta à la garde de Poudlard.

-Allez les grenouilles, on descend !

-S'il continue à nous appeler comme ça, je sens qu'il va y avoir un meurtre.

-Le crime du Poudlard express, ça plairait à Hercule Poireau.

-Ce n'est pas un crime, c'est un service à rendre aux oreilles du monde entier.

Tous descendirent sur le quai.

-Ben alors ! S'écria Stubby, y'a personne pour accueillir les artistes !

-Hé vous !

Tout le monde se retourna. Un homme gigantesque se tenait devant eux avec une arbalète dans une main et une lampe torche. Chris blêmit :

-C'est quoi ça…

-Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés de Poudlard. Vous êtes les musiciens, c'est ça ?

Stubby qui semblait avoir ravaler son indignation, aquiessa timidement.

-Mais je te reconnais ! T'es Stubby Boardman !Comment ça va mon vieux ! S'exclama Hagrid en lui donnant une grande tape sur l'épaule.

Stubby s'affala par terre.

-Oups, excuse-moi ! Bon, j'ai ordre de vous amener au contrôle.

-Nous allons encore être fouillés ! Dit Veruca.

-Je le crains, il ne faut pas lésiner sur la sécurité.

En bougonnant, les croque mitaines partirent devant.

-C'est quoi ce mec, un géant ?

-Non, un demi géant en fait. C'est un des personnages les plus gentils du livre.

-Moi, il me fait plutôt peur.

-Attends de le connaître.

Chris haussa les épaules puis rejoignit les autres membres du groupe. Suzy, elle voulait parler à Hagrid.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur Hagrid.

Hagrid se tourna vers elle.

-Oui ?

« Bon sang, c'est vraiment trop étrange… »

-Est-ce que par hasard, un moldu étranger ne serait pas venu à Poudlard récemment ?

-Un moldu ?

-Oui, un français nommé Thomas Déveraux. C'est un jeune homme de dix sept ans avec des cheveux noirs.

-Les moldus, ce n'est pas fréquent ici. C'est même très rare. On en a pas vu depuis plus de cinquante ans, c'était lorsque…

Hagrid s'interrompit. Suzy comprit pourquoi, il devait parler des parents de Mimi Geignarde, la cause de son renvoi.

-C'est quelqu'un de votre famille ?

-C'est mon frère. Il a disparu durant l'attaque du pré au lard et depuis, je ne l'ai plus revu.

-Ho, je comprends.

-Pourrais-je rencontrer Minerva Mc Gonagall ? Peut être qu'elle pourrait m'aider ?

-Je suis désolé mais le professeur Mac Gonagall est absente, ça lui arrive souvent en ce moment. Poudlard a de nombreux soucis et elle doit les régler.

-Quand revient-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être qu'elle sera présente pour le bal..

-Faites que ce soit le cas.

Suzy soupira et continua de marcher en discutant avec Hagrid, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne pleuvait plus, elle retira sa capuche. Hagrid eut l'air soudainement abasourdi.

-Mais, c'est…incroyable !

-Hum ?

-Vous ! Votre tête…Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez moldue !

-Oui.

-Vous n'auriez pas de la famille chez les sorciers ou chez des moldus dans la région de Little Whining !

-Non, comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis française. J'habitais dans une banlieue parisienne avant d'arriver ici.

-Alors, c'est impressionnant, ce…

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien, je me suis trompé.

Hagrid sembla soudain très gêné.

**Prochain chapitre : De nouveaux amis magiques**

**La suite bientôt, donnez moi votre avis, c'est très important pour moi ! **


	7. Des amis magiques

Titre : Le voyage des âmes

Auteur : Ninianne

Réponse aux reviews :

**Sempre libera :** ** Ca c'est le grand mystère, qu'est ce qui arrive à Hagrid…**

**The lord of shadow : Il se passe beaucoup de choses en fait, enfin tu verras.**

**7) Des amis magiques**

Après qu'ils aient été à nouveau inspectés, Suzy et les autres furent conduit à la grande porte de Poudlard. Un homme minuscule les attendait devant.

-C'est quoi ça encore, dit Chris.

-Chut, dit Suzy.

-Bonjour messieurs dames, dit l'homme d'une petite voie fluttée, je vous attendais.

-Voici le professeur Flitwick, dit Hagrid, c'est le professeur de sortilège de Poudlard. C'est lui qui vous guidera dans le châteaux.

-C'est un nain ? Chuchota Chris.

-Tais-toi.

-Guider ? Super ! Dépêchez-vous, on est fatigués ! Dit Stubby.

-Stubby ! S'exclama Veruca.

Hagrid grogna mais Flitwick ne sembla nullement gêné par la grossièreté de Stubby.

-Vous n'avez guère changé monsieur Boardman, vous êtes toujours le même galopin sans savoir-vivre qui s'amusait à casser les oreilles de ses camarades avec sa guitare mal accordée au lieu de travailler, chose qui aurait pu lui éviter d'obtenir un Troll à presque tous ses examens et de redoubler trois fois sa cinquième année.

Chris et Suzy se retinrent de justesse d'éclater de rire bruyamment, le visage de Stubby avait prit horrible teinte rougeâtre et jeta un regard furieux au petit professeur.

-Moi je vous laisse, dit Hagrid, à plus tard.

-Au revoir Hagrid, dit Suzy. Merci de nous avoir amenés ici.

Hagrid la regarda quelques secondes puis dit.

-De rien…A bientôt.

Puis il s'éloigna.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Suzy haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers le professeur Flitwick.

-Bon, on y va ! Dit Stubby.

-Attendez une seconde, une autre personne doit arriver.

-Une autre personne ? Vous n'êtes pas fichus de nous emmener tout seul à nos chambres.

-Vous ne serez pas tous au même endroit. Nous n'avions pas assez de place alors nous avons du vous placer dans des quartiers différents. Trois d'entre vous dormiront dans les sous-sols et les autres dans une des tours et comme ces deux lieux sont assez éloignés, j'ai demandé à un collègue d'accompagner un des deux groupe pour éviter les aller retour inutiles.

-Quoi ! Mais c'était pas prévu du tout ça !

-Du calme Stubby, ce n'est pas si grave, dit Veruca.

-Moi je suis même content de ne pas dormir à proximité de cet idiot. Dit Chris.

-Nous séparer va nous faire perdre du temps ! On a des horaires.

-C'est comme ça, vous n'y pouvez rien !

-Un problème Filius ?

Un jeune homme venait d'arriver, il était grand et assez musclé. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et il avait de grands yeux marrons. Son visage était très séduisant et sa peau très bronzée. Il regarda tout le monde et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Suzy qui ressentit alors une drôle de sensation au creux de son estomac. Stubby avait pâlit et reculé de quelques pas.

-Voici notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Fitzwilliam Iceberg.

-Bonjour. Dit ce dernier.

Il tendit la main à Veruca qui était devenue toute rouge.

-Vous êtes bien les croque-mitaine ?

-Oui, oui…bredouilla Veruca.

Il voulut serrer la main de Stubby mais celui ci s'éloigna encore l'air apeuré puis se tourna vers Flitwick.

-Vous nous emmenez dans nos chambres oui ou non.

-Regarde le comment il a la frousse, dit Chris, c'est plus facile de s'en prendre à un petit qu'à une montagne de muscle. Ho Suzy tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Elle était en train de fixer le professeur Iceberg.

-Bien sur, dit Flitwick, je vais guider le groupe du sous-sol et le professeur Iceberg ceux de la tour. Reste à choisir comment vous allez vous repartir.

-Je vais aller au sous-sol, dit Stubby, avec Nick et Basile.

-D'accord, allons-y.

Chris fronça les sourcils. Pendant qu'ils marchaient il dit :

-C'est vraiment un professeur ce gars là ?

-Sans doute, c'est Flitwick qui l'a dit.

-Tu ne le connais pas ? Il n'était pas dans le livre ?

-Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal change à chaque livre. Celui là, c'est celui du septième tome.

-Moi je trouve qu'il a plus une tête de réclame pour une pub d'autobronzant qu'un professeur.

Suzy sourit et jeta un regard au dos du professeur Iceberg, à nouveau elle ressentit cette étrange sensation dans son ventre.

-J'imagine que tu le trouve très beau.

-Pas vraiment mais il est…

-Oui ?

-Non, rien.

Poudlard était encore plus magnifique que Suzy le pensait. Comme l'avait dit Flitwick Veruca, Chris et elle furent installés dans des chambres au sommet d'une des tours de Poudlard et Suzy avait vu sur le gigantesque lac noir et sur la forêt interdite dans la sienne, un véritable paysage de rêve. Mais Suzy n'avait pas le temps de profiter du paysage, Stubby avait exigé qu'ils répètent une heure avant d'aller dîner. Heureusement elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle et elle décida d'en profiter pour se promener un peu. Elle arpentait les couloirs, quand soudain quelque chose attira son attention, à travers la fenêtre, elle voyait quelque chose briller en bas prés du lac. Elle était tellement absorbée par cette étrange vision qu'elle ne remarqua pas une autre personne dans le couloir.

-Ouille.

Suzy se retrouva par terre.

-Oh ! Je suis navrée.

Suzy leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait renversée et qui lui tendait la main. C'était une superbe jeune fille avec de longs cheveux roux et des yeux bleus éclatants.

-C'est moi, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.

Elle se releva.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, je n'ai rien.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici, tu es une élève ?

-Non, je suis une des musiciennes pour le bal. Je m'appelle Suzy.

-Moi c'est Ginny, Ginny Weasley.

Suzy resta bouche bée, Ginny Weasley l'ex petite amie d'Harry Potter, un des personnages les plus connus du livre se tenait face à elle. Et elle était vraiment belle. Ginny comprenait pourquoi tous les garçons l'aimaient.

-Tu sembles si jeune pour être musicienne, tu dois avoir au moins seize ans.

-Heu... non, je n'ai que quatorze ans

-Ha oui ? Je te donnais plus, tu joues dans quel groupe ?

-Les croque-mitaines, à mon grand déplaisir.

-Ha bon, tu n'aimes pas ton métier ?

-C'est mon patron que je n'aime pas. Bon il faut que je retrouve mes partenaires, ravie de t'avoir rencontrée.

-Moi aussi, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, viens manger avec nous ce soir.

-Vraiment ? Ce serait génial. Je peux emmener un ami ?

-Pas de problème. A tout à l'heure. Dit Ginny.

Suzy resta quelques secondes à contempler Ginny puis regarda par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait plus rien.

-Hé grenouille! Dépêche-toi! Hurla la voie de Stubby au bout du couloir.

-D'accord, monsieur Boardman, j'arrive.

Suzy jeta un dernier regard, soupira puis suivit Stubby. Plus tard, elle retrouva Chris devant la porte de sa chambre:

- Tu es en retard.

-J'étais à la répétition, figure-toi ! D'ailleurs, on ne t'a pas vu, où étais-tu ?

-Visiter ce château était bien plus excitant que de rester une heure avec Stubby. Si tu savais les choses que j'ai vues, il y'a un garçon de ton âge qui a changé un furet en assiette. Bon l'assiette était un peu poilue mais…

-Oui, oui, c'est très bien mais Stubby est furieux contre toi.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche…

-Ne dis pas ça ! Si on est renvoyés, on n'aura aucune chance de voir Mac Gonagall !

-C'est vrai… On va dîner ? On va être en retard.

-Oui, surtout qu'on est attendus.

-Ah oui ? Par qui ?

-L'ex petit amie d'Harry Potter, je l'ai rencontrée dans les couloirs tout à l'heure.

-Vraiment ? Cool.

-Elle est super, tu vas voir.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, ils furent émerveillés par le plafond magique qui représentait le ciel bleu un peu nuageux qu'il y avait dehors mais quand ils baissèrent les yeux, ils s'aperçurent que ce qui était en dessous était moins réjouissant. Les tables de chaque maison étaient peu remplies, comme si plus de la moitié des élèves avaient disparu.

-Hé bien, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ici, les sorciers sont si peu nombreux dans le monde ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. Ce monde est en guerre et après ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière, les parents ont peur de laisser leurs enfants ici.

-C'est gai. Quel monde de dingue !

-Hum…

-Elle est où ta Ginny ?

-Là bas, la table à l'extrême droite. La fille rousse.

-Bon sang ! Elle est hyper mignonne ! C'est cette beauté, l'ex de Potter ? Comment il a pu la laisser tomber !

-Parfois les gens font des choix difficiles pour protéger ceux qu'ils aiment.

-Oui mais là, c'est plus un choix difficile. Tu as vu le morceau ?

-Chris, t'es qu'un sale pervers ! Ginny !

Ginny se retourna et lui sourit.

-Venez !

Elle était assise à coté d'un garçon un peu rondouillard et d'une fille avec un regard exorbité et de très longs cheveux blonds, emmêlés et sales.

-Salut Suzy, laisse moi te présenter Neville et Luna.

-Salut ! Comme je t'ai dit j'ai emmené mon ami Chris, le deuxième guitariste du groupe.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer tous, dit Chris.

-Alors comme ça, c'est vous qui travaillez avec les croque-mitaines ? Dit Luna.

-Oui.

-Mais vous n'avez pas peur pour vos pieds ?

-Haha, très drôle, dit Chris.

-Je suis sérieuse, le manager Stubby Boardman est à moitié ogre et il adore la chair humaine, en particulier celles des pieds. C'est de là que vient le nom du groupe.

-Hein ?

-Oui, il paraît que tous les membres ont des orteils en moins parce qu'il les a mangés. C'est votre cas à vous aussi ?

Chris regardait Luna d'un air halluciné et Ginny étaient secouée d'un fou rire silencieux.

-De la part de Stubby, plus rien ne m'étonne. Dit Suzy.

-Vous devez être bon pour avoir été choisi, on m'a dit que Stubby Boardman était très exigeant. Dit Ginny.

-En vérité, il nous a choisi surtout parce qu'on était moldus.

-Vraiment ? Dit Ginny.

-Oui. Il ne connaît rien à la culture moldue et ça ne l'arrangeait pas pour le bal de demain soir. Mais tout a été arrangé grâce à nous.

-Arranger…Dit Chris, de mon point de vue, on a un peu sauvé les meubles et puis c'est tout.

-Chris…

-Mais comment avez vous découvert notre monde ? Dit Neville. Vous êtes de la famille d'un sorcier ?

-Non, On a découvert ce monde par…hasard il y a peu de temps.

-Mais le ministère n'aurait pas du vous effacer la mémoire, je pensais que les moldus n'ayant aucuns liens avec la magie devaient subir immédiatement un sortilège d'oubliette.

-Un quoi ?

-On a des amis !…Qui nous ont évité ça, rassurez-vous, on n'a jamais rien dit à personne.

Ginny semblait sceptique mais elle n'ajouta rien.

-Vous n'avez pas peur d'être dans le monde des sorciers…en ce moment.

-C'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix. Chuchota Chris.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien.

Pendant que Chris continuait de discuter avec les autres. Suzy jeta un regard à la table des professeurs. Hagrid buvait de grands verres de vin et semblait joyeux(ou saoul, ça dépendait de quelle façon on voyait les choses), à coté, il y avait un homme très gros avec une grosse moustache, sans doute Slughorn. Au milieu il y avait un trône magnifique, celui du directeur et il était inoccupé. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur Iceberg. En le regardant, Suzy ressentit encore une gêne. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle tourna immédiatement la tête en rougissant et reprit sa conversation avec Ginny.

-C'est lui, votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

-Oui, le professeur Iceberg. Dit Ginny, Il nous a été envoyé par le ministère.

-Le ministère ?

-Oui, ils cherchaient un candidat pour cette année et il a été le seul à se porter volontaire.

-C'est un bon prof.

-Oui…Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

-En tout cas, beaucoup de filles adorent son cours. Dit Luna, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il doit utiliser un sortilège de charismascholarus sur elles pour qu'elles trouvent ses leçons passionnantes.

-De… ?

-Luna, tu es bien naïve.

-Moi en tout cas je le trouve courageux, dit Neville, prendre un poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal après tout ce qui est arrivé aux autres.

Neville frissonna.

-Hé les grenouilles.

Stubby était derrière eux.

-On doit se lever tôt demain ! Filez au lit.

-Suzy, retiens-moi, je vais le frapper !

-On se calme, on se calme. De toutes façons, il a raison. On doit répéter tôt demain. Merci Ginny de nous avoir invités.

-De rien, j'ai hâte de vous voir jouer.

-Ginny est vraiment sympa, on a passé un bon moment.

-Tu sais, elle m'a flatté ce matin. Elle m'a donné deux ans de plus.

Chris s'arrêta.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, c'est rare qu'on me vieillisse. Ca veut dire que je grandis enfin un peu.

-Tu crois pas si bien dire.

-Hein ?

-Non, rien.

-Bon je vais me coucher.

-Heu Sue…

Mais Suzy était déjà loin. Elle entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, là elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans le miroir. En scrutant son reflet, il lui sembla que son visage avait changé, depuis quand avait-elle un air aussi sérieux, comme si elle avait vieilli ?

-C'est étrange...

-Je trouve que tu es très belle.

-Tu plaisantes, mes cheveux sont dans un de ces états ! Et les cernes que j'ai sous les yeux, on dirait que je n'ai pas dormi depuis des jours.

-C'est le cas, tu passes tes soirées à travailler. Tu devrais souffler un peu de temps en temps.

-C'est bien trop important. Pas question de se relâcher maintenant.

-Tu finiras par te tuer à la tache.

-Ca vaut le coup, non ? En se tournant vers la voie.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

« D'accord, le manque de sommeil a un effet inquiétant sur moi, je vais me coucher avant que je me remette à faire la causette à l'homme invisible. »

**Voilà pour le septième chapitre. Les choses commencent à bouger, et nos deux héros sont un peu perdus…. Prochain chapitre : Bagarre et douleur. **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, je veux vraiment savoir si cette histoire plait ou si je dois changer des choses. Dites le moi !**


	8. Bagarre et douleur

Titre : Le voyage des âmes

Auteur : Ninianne

Voilà le huitième chapitre, je compte sur vous pour me laisser au moins cinq reviews cette fois sinon j'arrête de poster ! Non je plaisante mais c'est frustrant d'avoir beaucoup de stats et peu de reviews. Mon histoire avance bien, je suis actuellement au chapitre 20 et je vais profiter des vacances pour en écrire d'autres. Espérons que l'inspiration ne me manquera pas…Bise !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Sempre Libera et Hindouch :** Le problème est que ni Suzy ni Chris n'ont la tête à ça en ce moment, ils sont un peu préoccupés comme vous avez pu le constater. Et rappelons que Chris a dix neuf ans et Suzy quatorze, ce n'est pas un peu trop ? Mais qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir…Bisous, merci pour vos encouragements.

**The lord of shadows: **Ce n'était pas uniquement du à la fatigue...Mais à qui parlait elle donc ? Merci et Bisous…

**8)Bagarre et douleur**

Le lendemain, Suzy se sentait un peu mieux. Elle mit son petit dérapage de la veille sur le compte du stress intense des dernières semaines. Comment ne pas craquer après avoir vécu tout ça, voyager dans un livre, rencontrer ses personnages, rien que la nuit dernière elle avait mangé avec trois d'entre eux ! C'était à en devenir folle. Elle jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil à son miroir, là elle du bien reconnaître que les changements qu'elle avait remarqués hier n'avaient pas disparu. « Bah ! C'est normal de grandir. A mon âge, on est encore en pleine croissance, j'avais déjà changé avant mais je ne m'en était juste pas aperçu ». Elle hocha la tête comme pour s'approuver elle même. Elle devait cesser de s'inquiéter pour rien sinon elle perdrait pour de bon la raison, il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup si elle voulait retrouver son frère et se sortir de cette situation. Sur ces bonnes pensées, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Malheureusement une mauvaise surprise l'attendait en bas des escaliers. Chris était adossé au mur et lisait un journal, sa mine était très sombre. Lorsque Suzy arriva, il plia et rangea precitemment le journal dans sa poche :

Déjà debout ! Je pensais que tu ne te lèverais pas avant une bonne heure.

Ca aurait été sans doute le cas si Stubby ne nous avait pas convoquer à dix heures précises ce matin pour répéter, tu n'avais pas oublié j'espère ?

Non, non. dit Chris.

Quelles sont les nouvelles du jour ?

Hein ! Ho, le journal ! Oh rien de bien intéressant.

Je peux voir ?

Non !

Suzy fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me prêter ton journal ?

Parce que…Il n'est pas intéressant et on a pas beaucoup de temps, tu l'as dit toi même, on doit aller à la répétition.

Suzy le fixa et haussa les épaules.

D'accord, dit elle.

Chris parut soulagé, mais au moment ou il tourna le dos, Suzy bondit et d'un geste vif attrapa le journal qui était dans sa poche.

Hé ! Rends moi ça !

Il y encore quelques minutes tu étais sur le point de sécher notre séance de musique et voilà que tu es pressé d'y aller, ça cache quelque chose !

Non Suzy !

Elle déplia le journal et lu le gros titre

« **Quand cela s'arrêtera t'il ? **»

_Une nouvelle tragédie a frappé le monde de la magie. Hier soir aux alentours de vingt et une heure, un nouvel attentat a été commis dans l'est de la ville de Dover dans le quartier sorcier de Ashwinder street. La résidence des Brat's eyes a été rasée par un sortilège de magie noire. Les autorités sont consternés :_

_« Ashwinder street abrite de nombreux sorciers d'origine moldu, déclare Harvey Price, chef de la brigade des aurors de Dover, le ministère nous a donné l'ordre de la surveiller très étroitement, jamais nous n'aurions pensé qu'ils oseraient se montrer ici … »_

_Le bilan est catastrophique:vingt morts, quarante blessés dont une dizaine grave ainsi que d'innombrables destructions. Jamais un seul sortilège n'avait causé autant de dégât, les experts sont dépassés, d'après eux il aurait fallu au moins une trentaine de sorcier pour réaliser quelque chose de cette envergure. Pourtant les rares témoins affirment qu'il n'étaient même pas une dizaine mais il semblerait que Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom en personne était là. Nous lui connaissons beaucoup de pouvoirs et visiblement il en a acquis d'autres. Et maintenant qu'il les a essayé, va t'il recommencer ? Et quand ? Le ministère déclare que…_

Dover ? C'est Douvres ! C'est même pas à cent kilomètres de Londres ! Voldemort se rapprocherait de Londres ! Je croyais qu'il était en Bulgarie en ce moment !

Je sais, Sue, je…

Il a tué vingt personnes avec un seul sort ! Et il y a de fortes chance qu'il recommence ! Tom est peut être encore au chemin de traverse et si Voldemort décide d'y faire la même chose que dans cette rue sorcière de Dover…

Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça, je savais que tu t'inquiéterais.

J'aurais du t'écouter, oh non.

Ecoute, personne ne sait quels sont les intentions de ce malade pour le moment, tu ne dois pas commencer à te paniquer avec des scenarii catastrophe.

Je sais, je sais, ce soir on va enfin voir Mac Gonagall et tout s'arrangera. Tout s'arrangera…

Du moins, elle l'esperait…Toute la grande salle avait été réaménagée de manière somptueuse pour la soirée. Des bougies et des citrouilles éclairées flottaient dans les airs, des guirlandes noirs et oranges avaient été accrochés par tout, au milieu de grande salle il y avait une statue de troll grimaçant au avec des yeux jaunes luisants. Les autres groupes de musique étaient arrivés, il y en avait trois, les bizarr sister, trois grandes jeunes femmes avec de longs cheveux noirs qui depuis cinq ans formaient le groupe le plus aimée du monde sorcier, les Doxys fous, un groupe de quatre garçons tous habillés avec de longs robes en cuirs, et enfin un chanteur dénommé Brian Joke. Ils furent tous acclamés quand ils passèrent au milieu des élèves. Eux par contre furent à peine applaudis, ils se firent même siffler par certains élèves (sans doute des serpentards)

Hé mais c'est Stubby Boardman avec son équipe de loser ! Alors le vieux de la vieille, il paraît que tu vas tenter un retour.

Tu parles, c'est perdu d'avance, regardez, il a engagé des gamins!

Sue, tu nous fiches la honte ! dit Stubby. Cache-toi derrière Chris.

Quoi !

Les musiciens hurlèrent de rire. Suzy était folle de rage, ils l'insultaient et en plus ce crétin de Stubby en rajoutait !

Arrêtez les gars, vous êtes nuls.

Brian apparut, il se dirigea vers Suzy et lui fit un sourire.

Allez te laisse pas abattre.

Il lui prit la main et la baisa. Suzy rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce Brian était vraiment très beau. Chris pas très heureux la prit par les épaules.

Il est sympa ce chanteur.

Suzy, il faut se changer maintenant.

Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Chris ne répondit pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Veruca avait préparé des affaires pour eux, chacun avait un pantalon noir et une chemise de couleur vert pomme acheté au pré au lard à manche longue pour Suzy et longues pour Chris. Suzy les trouvait de couleur un peu voyante mais au moins ils étaient dépourvus de fanfreluches. Les croque-mitaines ne commençaient qu'en dernier et Suzy avait décidé d'aller avec Chris retrouver Ginny et les autres au bal. Ils étaient tous assis à une table à coté de la statue de troll. Suzy fut à nouveau époustouflée par la beauté de Ginny, elle portait une longue robe verte et un pierre de lune autour du cou. Elle était accompagnée de Neville qui portait une tenue de soirée simple de couleur bleue assez élégante et Luna qui avait opté pour une robe en soie orange vif avec des franges autour des bras, cette robe était un peu surchargée mais Luna était tout de même assez jolie avec ses cheveux propres et lisses.

Vous êtes superbes toutes les deux ! s'exclama Chris.

Merci, dit Ginny, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Quand est ce que vous passez ?

En dernier, évidemment, la place de choix pour les bouffons, dit Chris

Ne dis pas ça, dit Ginny, je t'ai entendu répéter, moi je trouve que vous ne jouez pas si mal.

Attends que Stubby soit avec nous, il va pleuvoir des navets.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Hé bien la bande des traîtres à leur sang semblent s'amuser.

Une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs venait d'apparaître, elle était accompagnée d'un groupe composé d'un garçon efflanqué avec des cheveux noirs, d'un grand garçon noir très beau mais dont le regard était glacial et de deux grosses brutes.

Vas t'en Pansy ! dit Ginny.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Weasley ? Tu me sembles énervée. Souffrirais encore de t'être fait plaquer par ton copain ?

Tais toi sale peste !

Il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est ton saint !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ginny sembla à deux doigts à se jeter sur elle. Pansy se tourna vers Suzy et Chris.

Tes fréquentations ne s'améliorent pas, après Saint Potter et la sang de bourbe, tu te mets à apprécier les déchets de l'humanité.

Déchets de l'humanité ? Vous devez sans doute faire partie du groupe de racistes aux cerveaux déficients dont on m'a tant parlé.

Les serpentards cessèrent aussitôt de rire :

Que viens-tu de dire ?

Que c'est regrettable qu'une aussi belle fille que vous ait une mentalité aussi déplorable, j'espère qu'un jour vous apprendrez à réfléchir.

Tu vas voir! Dit Pansy verte de rage en sortant sa baguette.

Pansy non ! Dit Blaise. Ca ne vaut pas la peine.

Ils tournèrent le dos et partirent.

Je l'ai vexée, je crois…C'était qui la folle enragée ?

Une serpentard idiote, dit Ginny, tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle mais méfie-toi de ses copains.

Je n'ai jamais craint les petits-fils à papa, c'était eux qui me craignaient.

Oui mais là ce sont des sorciers, tu ne les vaincras pas avec tes petits coups de poing . Dit Suzy.

Chris haussa les épaules.

Bon, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, j'ai oublié les lunettes que m'a offertes Veruca.

Tu ne vas pas porter ces horreurs.

Elles sont trop classes ! Elles changent de couleur à volonté !

Je viens avec toi. A plus vous autres.

Ok, a plus, dit Ginny.

Dis-moi, ce sont bien les potes de Potter ces gars là. Alors comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas avec eux.

Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il était parti.

Et Ginny semble encore souffrir de leur séparation. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé essayer.

Laisse tomber, tu n'as aucune chance !

Ils étaient dans les couloirs, soudain Suzy s'arrêta.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Regarde !

Prés du lac, la lumière était réapparue.

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

De quoi tu parles ?

Tu ne vois pas ? La lumière…

Hé toi !

Ils se retournèrent, c'était Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

Nous n'avons guerre apprécier la manière dont vous avez parlé à notre amie. Dit Nott

Je ne lui aurais pas parlé ainsi si elle ne nous avait pas insultés.

Il n'y a pas de respect à avoir pour des espèces inférieures.

Bon, ça va !Fichez-nous la paix !

Non, laisse-les parler Suzy, je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que ces sales gosses de riches ont à me dire !

Nous n'avons rien à te dire, juste une leçon à te donner qui se passera de mots.

Soudain Crabbe et Goyle surgirent de derrière une porte et attrapèrent Chris.

Chris !

Zabini pointa sa baguette vers elle.

Je te déconseille de t'en mêler.

Suzy commençait à paniquer, Crabbe tenait Chris par derrière et Goyle s'apprêtait à le frapper. Mais au moment ou son poing allait s'abattre sur lui, Chris baissa la tête et ce fut Crabbe qui le reçut à sa place. Sous le choc, Crabbe lâcha Chris et celui-ci en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Puis il assena un coup de tête à Goyle qui tomba à la renverse les mains sur son nez ensanglanté.

Tu ne les vaincras avec tes petits coups de poing, dit Chris à Suzy, ils ne sont pas si redoutables tes sorciers.

Il se tourna vers Nott.

C'est tout ce que tu as à me proposer ? Ce n'est pas glorieux.

Nott n'avait pas bronché mais Blaise sembla inquiet et Suzy devina que ce n'était pas Chris le sujet de cette soudaine inquiétude.

Allez viens te battre ! dit Chris.

Non merci, je ne suis pas particulièrement attiré par les bagarres de babouins enragés. Je préfère la subtilité des sorts, j'en ai d'ailleurs un qui te conviendra à merveille, sale déchet .

Théodore, non ! s'exclama Zabini.

Endoloris ! cria Nott.

Chris ! Hurla Suzy.

Elle s'interposa et reçut le sort de plein fouet.

Sue !

Suzy tomba à genou sur le sol.

On s'en va ! cria Zabini

Il aida Goyle et Crabbe à se relever puis ils partirent en courant. Chris se précipita vers Suzy, elle était restée agenouillée sur le sol son regard était vide.

Suzy, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et murmura :

Plus de souffrance, plus de mal, je ne veux plus…

Quoi ?

Je…ne…veux…plus.

Et elle s'effondra. Le dernier son qu'elle entendit fut la voie de Chris qui hurlait puis tout devint noir.

**Et un chapitre, un ! Prochaine fois : »Retour et Métamorphose », le concert a enfin lieu et il va y avoir des surprises pour tout le monde ! Bye…**

**Ninianne**


	9. Retour et métamorphose

Titre : Le voyage des âmes

Auteur : Ninianne

Super ! J'ai eu 5 reviews comme demandé ! Merci beaucoup et désolée d'avoir râlé, je me suis aperçue que mes commentaires anonymes étaient désactivés ! Je m'excuse auprès des non inscrits qui auraient voulu me laisser un com…La honte ( va se cacher sous son lit…)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Sempre Libera : **Je crois que Chris se considère comme un grand frère de remplacement. Il se doit de veiller sur la sœur de son meilleur ami, ce n'est pas vraiment de la jalousie.

**Julie231 :** Merci, as reçu mon mail expliquant comment publier une fic ?

**Auctor :** Encore merci pour m'avoir prévenu.

**The lord of shadows: **Oui, ils leur en faut du courage…

**Hindouch :** Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

**9)Retour et métamorphose**

_Suzy était à nouveau dans le couloir de ses rêves, elle avançait pour atteindre la lumière, des voies retentissaient autour d'elles._

-Madame Pomfresh pense qu'elle ne se réveillera pas avant demain.

-C'est pas vrai ! Si je retrouve ces fumiers, je leur fait la peau ! s'écria quelqu'un

-Arrêtes Chris ! Tu es moldu, tu ne sauras pas te défendre.

_Peu à peu, le couloir s'estompa et les voies devinrent de plus en plus fortes._

-Je m'en fiche ! Je les tuerai de mes mains qu'ils aient des baguettes ou pas.

-Arrêtes de crier !

Suzy avait ouvert les yeux, elle était allongée dans un lit. Chris et Ginny étaient à coté d'elle l'air ébahi.

-Tu fais trop de bruit !

-Suzy, est ce que ça va ! Dit Chris en se précipitant vers elle.

-Hum…Maugréa t'elle

Elle avait mal à la tête et se sentait fiévreuse. Son corps était recouvert de sueur et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t'elle.

Elle tenta de relever mais Chris l'en empêcha.

-Reste couchée !

-Tu as oublié, dit Ginny.

-Je me souviens de Nott, il m'a jeté un doloris puis après c'est le trou noir.

-Tu t'es évanouie. Dit Chris. J'ai eu très peur, heureusement Ginny est arrivée, elle m'a montrée ou était l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

-Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez, cela faisait prés d'une demi-heure que vous étiez partis.

-Oui, on s'est éloigné du chemin pour voir la lum…

-Oui ?

-Non, rien.

Suzy se massa les tempes.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Les sortilèges de douleur sont très éprouvant.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir ressenti de douleur, je donnais vraiment l'impression de souffrir.

-Non. Tu t'agitais sur le sol et tu n'arrêtais pas de murmurer des trucs bizarres mais on aurait pas vraiment dit que tu étais en proie à une souffrance inimaginable.

-C'est bizarre. Qu'a dit madame Pomfresh ?

-Comment connais-tu madame Pomfresh ? Dit Ginny.

-Je l'ai rencontrée…dit Suzy précipitamment, à notre arrivée.

-Ah…Hé bien, elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, elle t'a fait des analyses mais elle n'a rien trouvé.

-Tant mieux. Cette ordure de Nott a du se tromper quelque part quand il m'a jeté ce sort.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ça reste un doloris ! Même raté, il faut que vous vous plaigniez à quelqu'un !

-Mais ça ne m'a rien fait. Ce sera sa parole contre la notre.

-Ce sortilège vaut la perpétuité à Azkaban ! La prison des sorciers, précisa t'elle devant l'air étonné de Chris. Et puis ça ne t'a pas vraiment rien fait, tu es quand même rester deux heures inconsciente.

-Deux heures ! C'est bientôt à notre tour de jouer !

-Tu penses quand même pas y aller après ce qui t'es arrivée !

-Bien sur que si ! Je me sens très bien !

Elle tenta de se lever mais vacilla. Chris l'aida à se tenir debout.

-T'es comme ton frère, une véritable entêtée soupira Chris.

Suzy sourit et se redressa, elle sentait l'énergie regagner son corps..

-Suzy, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Dit Ginny.

-Retournes au bal, Ginny. Les autres doivent t'attendre, il faut qu'on y aille ! Ne vous en faites pas, je vais assurer.

-Mais…

-On a travaillé des heures pour ce fichu concert, je ne vais pas tout laisser tomber à cause de types comme Nott et ses comparses !

Ginny jeta un regard désespéré à Chris qui haussa les épaules, pas la peine de discuter. Ils retournèrent dans la salle de bal. C'était les Doxys fous qui jouaient pour l'instant, ils en étaient à leur dernier air, après c'étaient à eux.

-Vite, on fonce. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte des vestiaires.

Mais une mauvaise surprise les attendaient. Basile et Nick entouraient Veruca qui toussait dans un mouchoir.

-Vous étiez où, on vous attendait ! dit Nick

-Désolée, on a eu des soucis. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-C'est Stubby, il lui a donné une potion pour améliorer sa voie. Un truc à utiliser en petite quantité mais il lui a fait boire toute la bouteille. Résultat elle est aphone.

-Mais il est dingue ! Comment on va faire si on a plus de chanteuse !

-Justement, tu vas la remplacer.

Stubby venait d'entrer, il avait l'air très mécontent.

-Moi ? C'est une plaisanterie, je ne connais même pas les chansons par coeur!

-Tu dois assez bien connaître les chants moldus, non ? On annulera les airs sorciers que Veruca devait chanter, on se contentera des miens.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais chanté de ma vie ! Et qui jouera du piano à ma place à ce moment là ?

-On s'en passera. Puis t'inquiètes pas, les chansons de basses catégories sont chantées par des chanteurs de basse catégorie ! Tu ne risques pas de t'attirer plus de honte que ça.

-Cette fois tu es allé trop loin ! Dit Chris en s'avançant vers lui.

-Chris, non !

Mais il furent interrompus par le retour des Doxys fous en coulisses.

-Alors les nuls, vous êtes prêts à vous ridiculiser !

-Préparez les navets les gars !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Un organisateur arriva :

-Les croques mitaines, c'est à votre tour ! Etes vous prêts ?

-Oui, dit Stubby.

Suzy jet un regard à Chris.

-Plus question que je le suives !

-Je t'en prie, Chris, fais le pour les autres dit elle en désignant le reste du groupe.

Chris soupira et suivit Suzy. Quand ils arrivèrent sur scène, des élèves applaudirent poliment tandis que d'autres sifflaient et les insultaient. Stubby prit sa guitare et son micro. Il hurla un salut à la foule, qui ne fut guère rendu.

-Ce soir on va mettre le feu à Poudlard ! Musique !

Suzy vécut un des instants les plus cuisants de son existence. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur ses touches mais c'était trop dur vu la cacophonie ambiante, les gens hurlaient et se moquaient. Chris ne s'en sortait pas trop mal avec sa guitare mais son talent était couvert par les notes désordonnées de Stubby et à la fin, il renonça à jouer, Stubby était parti dans une improvisation dont il était impossible de suivre le rythme. Suzy était rouge de honte, elle n'avait jamais été aussi gênée de toute sa vie et crut pendant un instant que jamais ça ne finirait. C'est alors que quelque chose surgit de la foule et frappa Stubby en pleine tête.

- Hé !

Le reste groupe arrêta de jouer et se précipitèrent vers lui. Il était allongé par terre le nez ensanglanté, ils durent l'aider à se relever et l'emmenèrent en coulisse sous les rires et les moqueries.

-Il est dans un état ! Dit Suzy.

-C'était quoi ce truc ? demanda Chris

-Un potiron, je crois.

Nick et Basile l'allongèrent sur un canapé. Chris s'affala sur une chaise l'air épuisé.

-Quel cauchemar !

Suzy acquiesça.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Entrez, dit Suzy.

-C'est moi ! Dit Ginny en ouvrant la porte, est ce que tout va bien ?

-Hé bien pour résumer la situation, les spectateurs harassés par le numéro de clownerie musicale que nous avons osé leur présenter ont décidé d'assommer notre patron (et vois-tu j'ai du mal à leur en vouloir). Alors non, ça ne va pas bien du tout.

-Votre chef est gravement blessé ?

-Non, dit Suzy, mais il n'est plus en état de jouer.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire alors ?

-C'est de quoi on parlait avant ton arrivée. Moi, je crois et je suis sur que le monde entier est d'accord avec moi que la meilleur chose à faire est de ne pas continuer.

-Mais ils ne seront pas payés si on ne joue pas le nombre de chansons prévus ! dit Suzy

-Tu ne penses pas y retourner ! Tu tiens tant à recevoir un potiron toi aussi ?

-C'est pour eux ! Même si je me fiche de Stubby, on ne peut pas faire ça à Veruca, Basile et Nick.

-Mais il vous manque un musicien !

-Et une chanteuse, dit Chris. Veruca n'a toujours pas retrouvé sa voie.

-Je chanterais et je jouerais en même temps du piano.

-Mais tu as déjà fait ça ? Dit Ginny.

- Non mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour les nouvelles expériences.

-Ok, je vais préparer ma marmite parce que ce soir, on va recevoir suffisamment de légumes pour faire une ratatouille.

-Tu tiens tant à me démoraliser ! On doit le faire, Chris ! Ecoutez ! Je vais chanter « Like a prayer » comme prévu ! Et puis d'abord, ajouta t'elle, il n'y a pas de potirons dans la ratatouille !

Chris sourit faiblement.

-Espérons que les sorciers aimeront.

Suzy s'avança vers la porte.

-Si je chante mal, joue très fort pour couvrir.

-Suzy, tu es sure de vouloir faire ça ? Dit Ginny.

-Oui ! Maintenant allons-y.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent sur scène, tout le monde recommença à les insulter. Suzy s'installa au piano mais il était impossible de commencer car il pleuvait des détritus. Au bout d'un moment les professeurs lancèrent un sort qui dressa une barrière pour les protéger mais cela ne coupa pas le son, ne pouvant plus leur jeter des ordures, les spectateurs redoublèrent de cris et de quolibets.

-On peut pas jouer dans ces conditions ! Hurla Chris.

-Il faut essayer !

Soudain une explosion retentit et ce fut le silence. Suzy releva la tête, au-dessus de la statue de troll flottait un feu d'artifice en forme d'oiseau absolument magnifique. En dessous, il y avait Ginny qui s'était installée sur la tête du troll, elle tenait des restes de pétards fumants dans ses mains. Tout le monde la regardait d'un air ébahi.

-Ginny ? Dit Suzy.

-Vas-y Suzy, on t'écoute !

Suzy se sentit alors gorgée d'émotion. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'oiseau, on aurait dit un phénix. Une chaleur se répandit alors dans son corps et les mots jaillirent de sa bouche.

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone_ (La vie est un mystère, La plupart des gens sont seuls)  
_I hear you call my name_ (Mais moi, je t'entends appeler mon nom)

_And it feels like home_ (Et c'est comme si c'était mon toit)

Tout le monde se retourna vers Suzy mais personne ne dit un mot. Le groupe commença à jouer et Suzy continua.

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_ (Quand tu appelles mon nom, C'est comme une petite prière)

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_ (Je suis à genoux,Je veux t'emmener là-bas)

_In the midnight hour I can feel your power _(Même au milieu de la nuit Je ressens ton pouvoir)  
_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there _(Comme une prière, tu sais que je t'emmènerai là-bas)

Les élèves se remirent à crier, mais ce n'était plus moqueries, c'était des cris de joie et d'encouragements. Ginny était resté sur son perchoir et souriait. Neville et Luna étaient en bas.

-C'est Suzy qui chante ? Je croyais qu'elle était pianiste dit Luna.

-Il y a du avoir un changement dit Neville.

-Elle a une voie superbe…

_I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing(_J'entends ta voix, c'est comme une vision divine)

_I have no choice, I hear your voice( _Je n'ai pas le choix quand j'entends ta voix)_  
Feels like flying I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling _( Je crois voler, je ferme les yeux, Ô Seigneur, j'ai l'impression de tomber

_Out of the sky, I close my eyes Heaven help me (_Hors du ciel, je ferme les yeux, Ô Paradis, aide- moi !)

Contre toute attente, les autres groupes de musique montèrent sur scène et se mirent à jouer et chanter pour l'accompagner. Un des musiciens fit signe à Suzy de quitter le piano et d'aller sur le devant de la scène. Quand ils entonnèrent le refrain, elle se sentait submergée par le bonheur.

_Like a child you whisper softly to me (_Comme à un enfant,Tu me susurres des mots)

_You're in control just like a child (_Tu es sous mon contrôle Comme un enfant)

_Now I'm dancing (_Maintenant je danse)

_It's like a dream, no end and no beginning(_c'est comme un rêve Il n'y a pas de fin, pas de début)

_You're here with me, it's like a dream( _Tu es ici, avec moi,C'est comme un rêve)

_Let the choir sing(_Laissons les choeurs chanter)

(Refrain)

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone_ (La vie est un mystère, La plupart des gens sont seuls)  
_I hear you call my name_ (Mais moi, je t'entends appeler mon nom)

_And it feels like home_ (Et c'est comme si c'était mon toit)

L'oiseau de lumière volait autour d'eux et éclairait la scène rendant le spectacle féerique. Suzy eut alors une sensation étrange, une chaleur lui parcourut à nouveau le corps, mais plus intensément cette fois..

-Hé, qu'est ce qui se passe, dit Neville.

-On dirait que…qu'elle brille !

En effet Suzy s'était mis à briller, des ailes de lumière se dessinèrent dans son dos, plus étincelant encore que l'oiseau. Des exclamations retentirent mais ça ne semblait pas la gêner, elle continuait de chanter.

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there (_Comme une prière, ta voix peut m'emmener jusque là-bas)_  
Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery (_ Pour moi c'est comme une Muse, tu es un mystère)_  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem (_Comme un rêve, tu es un rêve_)  
Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there_(Comme une prière, je n'ai pas le choix, ta voix m'emmène là bas)

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (_Comme une prière, je t'emmènerai là-bas)

_It's like a dream to me(_C'est comme un rêve pour moi)

Les yeux de Suzy pleuraient. Des cheveux roux volaient autour d'elle. A qui pouvaient-ils bien appartenir ? « Ca na pas d'importance ». Pourquoi ses pieds ne touchaient-ils plus le sol ? « Aucune importance, j'ai dit » !

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there (_Comme une prière, ta voix peut m'emmener jusque là-bas)_  
Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery (_ Pour moi c'est comme une Muse, tu es un mystère)_  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem (_Comme un rêve, tu n'es pas celui qu'on croit_)  
Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there_(Comme une prière, je n'ai pas le choix, ta voix m'emmène là bas)

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Suzy regardait le publique un sourire béat sur le visage, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Elle ne remarqua pas que plusieurs personnes dans la foule la regardaient bizarrement. Puis quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et elle eut l'impression de sortir d'une transe. Elle cligna des yeux et le sol lui parut soudain très dur. C'était Chris qui l'avait attrapée et il semblait terrifié.

-Chris, qu'est ce que ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car les bizarr sister arrivèrent et soulevèrent Suzy. Les élèves criaient « encore, encore ». Suzy salua tout le monde et on l'emmena en coulisse. Les Doxys fous se précipitèrent sur elle :

-On a été stupide, tu es une star !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans un groupe comme les croque-mitaine ?

-Tu as une voix d'ange, tout le monde a été stupefixié ! dit une des bizarr sister

Suzy sourit :

-C'est gentil et je vous remercie d'être tous venus nous aider.

-Il fallait qu'on monte sur scène pour t'aider, tu chantait trop bien mais vous n'aviez plus assez d'instruments et la chanson nécessitait des chœurs.

-Ah oui, vous la connaissiez ?

-Oui. On connaît bien les chants moldus.

-Vous n'êtes pas tous comme Stubby alors, murmura Suzy, tant mieux.

-Quoi.

-Non rien.

-Suzanne ?

Suzy se retourna. C'était Brian Joke.

-C'est bien ça ton nom, tu as été merveilleuse.

-Merci. Dit Suzy en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Et la transformation était géniale.

-Quelle transformation ?

Elle se sentit alors attrapée par derrière. C'était Chris.

-Veuillez nous excuser, j'aurais besoin de parler à Suzy.

Il l'emmena dans la pièce à coté.

-Ola la, Chris, c'était extra, je me suis sentie transportée par la musique, tu as vu le succès qu'on a eu.

-Oui, oui…Heu Suzy…

-Je crois que j'ai vraiment brillé à cette interprétation. Je me suis sentie pousser des ailes !

-Tu crois pas si bien dire, Suzy, il s'est passé…

-Bon, on m'a remplacé au piano, normal, j'ai beau ne pas être une amatrice, je suis pas une virtuose non plus.

-Peut être mais Suzy, il faut que tu saches…

-Il faut que j'aille voir Ginny ! Sans elle et son feu d'artifice, on ne serait arrivé à rien ! Allez on y va !

-Non, Suzy écoute moi !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as. Tu n'as pas aimé ma chanson ?

-Non, c'est pas ça, Suzy, regardes toi !

Il la mit face au miroir et Suzy faillit s'évanouir.

-Non !

Suite au prochaine épisode ! Je sais je suis sadique…J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour ce qui se demande pourquoi j'ai choisi cette chanson, c'est parce que je l'adore et que je trouvais qu'elle collait bien à l'histoire, je n'en dis pas plus…

**Prochain chapitre : « Discussion avec Mac Gonagall, le jour des révélations »**

**A votre avis, qu'est il arrivé à Suzy durant ce spectacle ?**


	10. Le jour des révelations

Titre : Le voyage des âmes

Auteur : Ninianne

Réponse aux reviews :

**Sempre Libera : ** Voilà la suite tant désirée, j'espère que ça va te plaire

**Julie231 :** Un ange ? Oui et non, c'est plus compliqué.

**Hindouch:** Voilà la suite, désolée pour l'attente

**The lord of shadows: ** Les explications ne viennent pas tout de suite mais on va quand même apprendre quelque chose de très important.

**10)Discussion avec Mac Gonagall, le jour des révélations**

Ca ne pouvait pas être-elle, non c'était impossible ! Ses cheveux noirs étaient devenus roux, sa peau mat était toute blanche et ses yeux, c'était le plus incroyable, jadis bleus océan, ils étaient maintenant d'un vert éclatant comme deux émeraudes.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, dit-elle en se tirant les cheveux comme pour arracher une perruque.

-Tu t'es transformée pendant que tu chantais !

-Mais, mais…C'est impossible !

-Ton corps brillait comme une ampoule, un moment des ailes de lumières sont apparues dans ton dos et tes pieds ont quitté le sol ! Tu flottais littéralement dans les airs ! J'ai cru que j'étais en train de devenir fou !

- Je brillais et je flottais ? Mais je ne me suis rendue compte de rien !

Elle se retourna vers le miroir :

-Quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort !

-Un sort ? Mais qui ?

-Stubby ! Il du se dire que le spectacle serait plus intéressant si la sale grenouille moldue devenait fluorescente avec des cheveux rouges !

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sur, qui d'autre aurait pu faire ça!

-Je ne sais pas. D'après ce que les autres m'ont dit, il n'est pas fichu de jeter un sort sans mettre finir à l'hôpital. Alors faire un truc pareil…

-Il a du demander à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en charger ! En tout cas, il va immédiatement me rendre mon apparence sinon je lui fais avaler son potiron ! Dit-elle en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Mais avant qu'elle eut le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, celle ci s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ginny.

-Ginny ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Elle ne répondit pas et la fixait intensément.

-Ginny ?Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Qui es tu ? dit Ginny.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'ai demandé qui tu étais ! Pourquoi es-tu là ! Cria t'elle.

Ginny semblait furieuse, Suzy effrayée par son regard bredouilla :

-Je …je ne comprends pas…

-Tu veux du mal à Harry !

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Dit Chris.

Ginny allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Stubby entra, il avait des cotons ensanglantés dans les narines mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner car il avait l'air ravi.

-Coucou, Suzette !

-Stubby ?

-Petite, tu m'as bluffée, tu sais. T'es pas du tout moldu en fait. Tu m'as menti pour entrer dans le groupe.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-T'es une sorcière espèce d'adorable petite tricheuse ! C'était un sacré sort que tu nous as exécuté ce soir.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui lui as fait ça ? Dit Chris.

-Bien sur que non, crétin ! La petite grenouille est douée, et pas seulement en magie, sa voie…incroyable, on va ramasser beaucoup d'argents avec elle.

-De l'argent ? Tu vas être payé plus que prévu ?

-Non, quoiqu'ils devraient…Je me suis dit, après ce que tu viens de faire, qu'il fallait que je t'engage à plein temps dans le groupe. Ma petite Suzette, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu es la nouvelle chanteuse des Croque-mitaines. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi Chris.

-Hein ? Dit Chris

- Tu as un assez bon guitariste, très loin d'égaler mon talent mais c'est suffisant. Alors ça vous fait plaisir ?

-Tu veux que je devienne la nouvelle chanteuse ? Et que devient Veruca ?

-Je la vire du groupe, je vais pas garder cette crécerelle alors que maintenant j'ai un phénix.

-C'est immonde ! Elle est avec toi depuis plus de vingt ans !

-Justement elle a mal vieilli, et toi…il sourit dévoilant toutes ses dents jaunes, tu es bien plus jolie qu'elle. Surtout maintenant.

Suzy n'en revenait pas.

-Mal vieillie ! Et toi tu te prends pour une statue grecque !

-Hé ! On ne parle pas comme ça à son patron ! Je te rappelle que tu es mon employée et c'est pas parce que tu es douée que je vais faire du favoritisme !

-Bon, il est temps de mettre les choses au clair, Stubby ! Tu es un des êtres les plus méprisables et malsains que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Tu te prends pour une grande vedette alors que tu as autant de talent pour la musique qu'un troll pour la broderie !

-Quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire !

-Tu m'a bien entendue ! Tu es nul ! La seule chose pour laquelle tu as réellement du talent, c'est critiquer et prendre la tête aux autres ! Et la mienne en particulier ! Je préfère encore me noyer dans le lac noir plutôt que de travailler pour toi une seconde de plus !

-Tu n'es qu'une sale traîtresse ! Les autres t'ont proposé des contrats, c'est ça !

-Non, personne ne m'a proposé de contrat, je m'en vais, point final !

-Bravo Suzy! C'est pareil pour moi, j'en ai marre de supporter tes humeurs et ton alcoolisme ! A ce propos, tu devrais arrêter la poire, Stubby, ça t'abîme le foie et ça se voit quand t'ouvres la bouche. Enfin ça se sent surtout.

-Bande d'ingrats, vous allez voir ! Dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Mais un rayon bleu le toucha à l'épaule et il lâcha sa baguette

-Aie !

-Arrêtez ça !

Ginny tenait sa baguette pointée vers Stubby.

-Merci Ginny. Dit Suzy.

-Ne t'approche pas ! Dit elle en visant Suzy.

-Mais enfin…

-De quoi tu te mêles toi ! Hurla Stubby.

Il tenta de ramasser sa baguette mais il fut frappé par un jet de lumière rouge et fut projeté contre le mur.

-Je ne permettrai à personne d'attaquer mes élèves, célébrité ou non. Vous devriez avoir honte monsieur Boardman.

-Professeur Iceberg !

Ginny courut vers lui.

-Restez derrière moi miss Weasley. Vous ! Dit-il en se tournant vers Suzy et Chris. Madame la directrice désire vous voir.

-Elle est rentrée ! C'est formidable ! Dit Suzy.

-Une seconde, dit Chris, pourquoi veut-elle nous voir ?

-Elle vous le dira elle-même.

-D'accord.

-Ca ne sent pas bon, Suzy.

-Tu as une autre solution ?

Avant que Chris puisse répondre, trois hommes apparurent et encadrèrent le professeur, ils fixèrent Suzy et Chris d'un air mauvais.

-Veuillez nous suivre.

Ils les entourèrent et attrapèrent leur bras.

-Lâchez moi ! Cria Chris.

-Ginny ! Cria Suzy.

Mais celle ci lui jeta un regard glacial et se tourna vers le professeur.

-Qu'allez vous faire d'eux ? dit elle.

-C'est le professeur Mac Gonagall qui décidera.

-Faites attention, ils sont peut être dangereux.

Suzy était désemparée.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Retournez dans la salle de bal. Je reviendrais vous voir. Allons-y.

-Ginny, non!

-Lâchez moi bande de gorilles ! cria Chris en se débattant.

Mais il fut poussé dehors de la loge et un grand flash l'aveugla.

-Aie ! Dit Chris en se frottant les yeux.

-Chris !

-Des journalistes. Dit Iceberg, ils ont aimé votre performance. Vous allez avoir votre photo en première page demain jeune homme.

Ils sortirent de la grande salle et se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les hommes toujours sur leurs talons.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ! Cria Suzy, pourquoi vous faites ça et qui sont ces gens ?

-Des gardes ministériels envoyés pour surveiller Poudlard des menaces extérieurs.

-Menace ? On est considéré comme des menaces ?

Iceberg ne répondit pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

-Votre numéro sur scène...Votre metamorphose ?

-Metamorphose? On m'a juste jeté un…un sort de transformation, un coup de baguette et ce devrait être réglée. Où est le problème ?

-La directrice vous expliquera, c'est ici.

Il s'arrêta devant une gargouille et murmura "Quatrième loi de l'invisibilité selon Skinner" La gargouille dévoila un escalier qui menait à une porte.

-Restez à l'entrée, dit Iceberg à ses hommes.

Iceberg ouvrit la porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau ovale du directeur. Derrière le bureau, une femme à l'air revêche les attendait. Elle n'était pas seule, il y avait aussi le professeur Slughorn.

-Les voilà, madame la directrice. Dit Iceberg.

-Merci Fitzwilliam. Dit Mac Gonagall. Tout est surveillé ?

-Oui madame.

-Très bien, vous pouvez nous laisser.

Quand le professeur Iceberg referma la porte, une tension s'installa dans la pièce. Suzy décida de parler la première.

-Madame la directrice, cela fait longtemps que nous désirions vous voir. Moi et mon ami Christophe. Mais je n'avais pas imaginé notre entretien dans ces conditions.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant il faudra que vous les supportiez. Pourquoi désiriez vous me voir ?

-C'est que…nous aurions aimé vous parler en privé. Dit-elle en fixant Slughorn.

-Je crois miss…

-Déveraux, Suzanne Déveraux.

-Miss Déveraux, je crois que tout le monde ici doit entendre ce que vous avez à nous dire.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Chris.

Slughorn qui semblait crispé depuis leur arrivée se leva en sursaut et cria.

-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas !

-Calmez-vous Horace !

-Insulter la mémoire d'une si brillante sorcière de cette manière !

Suzy se sentit soudain mal. Chris par contre commença à s'énerver :

-Je commence à en avoir marre ! C'est quoi au juste votre problème dans cette école de fous ! Qu'est ce que vous nous reprochez ?

Ce fut Mac Gonagall qui répondit :

-Vous ne devinez pas ?

-Non !

Elle se tourna vers Suzy :

-Est ce votre véritable apparence, vous n'êtes pas déguisée?

-Déguisée ? Non. Mais quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort quand je chantais et je suis devenue comme ça !

-Un sort ? Que voulez vous dire ? Dit Mac Gonagall.

-Demandez aux autres élèves, dit Suzy, quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, je ne ressemblais pas à ça. Mes cheveux étaient noirs, mes yeux bleus et…

-Et votre visage ?

-Mon visage ?

-A t'il subi des changements lui aussi ?

-Non, à part ma peau, il n'a pas vraiment changé, c'est toujours le même.

-Alors pourquoi est ce celui de Lily Potter ? Dit Mac Gonagall.

Un silence s'installa dans le bureau.

-C'est qui celle là, dit Chris.

-C'est impossible, dit Suzy, je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tout ça est absurde Minerva, c'est un piège ! Dit Slughorn.

-On vous dit la vérité !

-Mensonge ! Vous n'êtes que des blasphémateurs ! Vous…

- Pourtant c'est vrai ! Tout le mérite revient à Justine, elle a beaucoup travaillé.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, je suis très fière d'elle, elle a fait de gros progrès en potion.

Il y eut un grand silence dans le bureau.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Suzy ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi cette histoire de potion !

-J'aime les potions, c'est ma matière préférée avec…je sais plus…

-Suzy, tes yeux saignent ! J

-Je me sens mal... puis elle s'effondra.

**Voilà, alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Vous vous doutiez de ce qui s'était passé ? Désolée d'avoir tant tardé mais je suis en pleine séance d'examen, je me suis permis une pause pour corriger ce chapitre mais le prochain intitulé « Vérité enfin dévoilée » ne sera sans doute pas disponible avant les vacances, snif ! Allez gros bisous à tous ! **

**PS : N'oubliez pas mes reviews. Kiss…**


	11. Discussion avec Mac Gonagall 2

Titre : Le voyage des âmes

Auteur : Ninianne

Réponse aux reviews :

Voilà enfin la suite que tous mes lecteurs attendaient, pardonnez-moi d'avoir tant tardé mais j'ai modifié beaucoup de choses, entre autre le titre du chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Sempre libera : Beaucoup de choses vont lui arriver. Je n'en dis pas plus, lol

Hindouch :Voilà, désolée pour l'attente

Melo : Un(e) petit(e) nouveau(elle), quel bonheur, voilà la suite !

**12)Discussion avec Mac Gonagall**

Quand Suzy ouvrit des yeux, la lumière l'agressa , elle grommela et tourna la tête. Des courbatures meurtrissaient ses muscles. Elle tenta de bouger mais quelque chose de lourd était posé sur ses jambes et il lui était impossible de remuer. Au bout d'un moment, elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle était à nouveau dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard . Une lumière orangée passait à travers les grandes fenêtres et éclairait la pièce, à travers elle pouvait voir le soleil se lever.

-Alors tu dors encore !

Suzy soupira.

-Oui, qu'est ce qui m'est encore arrivée ? Pourquoi je suis là.

-Tu t'es évanouie, tu as avalé un peu trop de punch hier soir à la fête et tu t'es littéralement écroulée au milieu de la salle commune.

-Quoi ! Mais le punch n'était pas alcoolisé !

-Il ne l'était pas, pas officiellement du moins.

-Toi et tes copains avez encore trafiqué les boissons avec vos poisons légales !

-Oh c'est pas grave…

-Pas grave ! Je suis préfète ! Quelle honte !

-C'est notre dernière année, tu laisseras l'image d'une préfète libérée et qui sait s'amuser. Tu aurais du voir la tête des premières années quand tu as imité Celestina Moldubec perchée sur la table à manger.

-Mais tu vas te taire ! Cria t'elle en se mettant face à son interlocuteur.

Personne, où était passé la personne à qui elle parlait ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, tous les lits de l'infirmerie étaient inoccupés. Puis ses yeux se posèrent au pied de son lit et vit Chris en train de dormir, il était allongé sur ses jambes et c'était lui qui la bloquait. Ni une ni deux, elle se pencha pour le secouer.

-Chris ! Réveille-toi !

Il papillonna.

-Qu'est ce que…

Quand il vit le visage de Suzy, il se leva en sursaut manquant de lui donner un coup de tête et l'attrapa par les épaules.

-Suzy, tu es réveillée, bon sang ! Tu vas bien, je me suis inquiété, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir, je…

-Chris. Dit Suzy.

-L'infirmière savait plus quoi faire, je ne voulais pas partir alors ils nous ont enfermés, je…

-Chris. Répéta Suzy.

-On peut plus sortir, on est enfermé et…et…

-Chris ! Tu va te calmer oui ?

-Oui, excuse moi…Tu ne sais pas les heures que je viens de vivre.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Avant que Chris ait pu répondre, la porte au fond de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers elle

-Miss Déveraux ! Vous êtes réveillée ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Elle avait les traits tirées, ses cheveux blancs étaient noués dans un chignon mal fait et elle semblait épuisée. Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit son stéthoscope et se mit à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

-Hé ! S'exclama Suzy quand elle voulut soulever son pyjama.

-Il faut que je vous ausculte !

-Mais…

Madame Pomfresh suivit son regard et vit Chris.

-Je vois, pourriez vous sortir jeune homme ?

-J'aimerais bien mais…

Il regarda la porte.

-Oh ! Et bien fermez les yeux !

Suzy fronça les sourcils, elle voulut demander ce qui se passait mais madame Pomfresh recommença son examen.

-Votre fièvre n'a pas baissé pendant des heures et impossible de vous réveiller !

-Quoi ? Aie !

-N'essayez pas de bouger !

Suzy fut obligé de se laisser faire. Chris était assis sur le lit voisin. Quand madame Pomfresh l'autorisa à rouvrir les yeux, il se mit à fixer Suzy intensément. Ses yeux bleus exprimaient une grande inquiétude, il serrait les dents et ne cessait de se triturer les mains.

-La température est tombée. Dit finalement madame Pomfresh. Vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux.

Chris soupira visiblement soulagé.

-Je vais aller prévenir la directrice, en attendant ne bougez pas tous les deux.

Elle se précipita vers la porte et Suzy eut le temps de voir deux des aurors qu'elle avait rencontré hier monter la garde dans le couloir.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Chris soupira.

-Tu as vu ta tête ?

-Hein ?

Il prit le miroir sur la table de nuit et lui donna.

-Oh non !

Elle n'avait pas changé d'apparence, ses cheveux auburn brillaient illuminés par les rayons de soleil et son reflet la fixait avec de grands yeux verts effrayés.

-Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas annulé le sortilège ?

-L'infirmière a essayé mais ça n'a pas marché. Et elle n'a pas insisté, elle était épuisée la pauvre.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu m'as fait peur tu sais.

-Pourquoi ? Que m'est-il arrivé au juste ?

-Tu as fait une espèce de crise, tu t'agitais dans tous les sens et tu n'arrêtais pas de dire des trucs bizarres et tes yeux saignaient.

-Saignaient… ? Dit-elle en touchant ses paupières.

-Madame Pomfresh n'a pas arrêté de t'administrer toute sorte de potion mais ça ne marchait pas. Puis tu as fini par t'évanouir.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'est arrivée ?

-J'aimerais le savoir. Tout le monde ici aimerait le savoir.

-Et après qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je me suis fait embarquer par deux aurors qui m'ont traîné dans le bureau de la vieille bique, Mac Dougall .

-Mac Gonagall.

-Oui, elle a exigé que je lui explique ce qui ce passe. Alors je lui ai raconté notre histoire.

-Vraiment ? Tu lui as tout dit.

-Oui, je lui ai dit qu'on venait d'un autre monde, que leur fichu univers n'existait que dans un livre pour nous, qu'on ne savait comment on était arrivé ici, etc.…Mais elle ne m'a pas cru. L'autre gros qui était là lui aussi a éclaté de rire. Alors je me suis énervé et je leur ai crié que je disais la vérité alors le gros m'a dit que si ce que je disais était vrai alors je devais savoir pleins de choses sur leur monde. Là j'ai essayé de leur expliquer que c'était toi qui avais lu le bouquin, pas moi mais ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais cinglé. Après la vieille a appelé des aurors pour qu'ils me ramènent ici et ils se sont postés devant la porte pour m'empêcher de sortir.

-Oh quel cauchemar…

-Tu l'as dit.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! J'irai lui parler, avec tout ce que je sais j'arriverais bien à la convaincre !

-Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses l'approcher, elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'aimer.

-A cause de ce qu'elle a dit, à propos de Lily Potter ?

-C'est qui cette femme au juste ? Pourquoi ça pose autant de problèmes que tu lui ressembles ?

-C'est un sujet tabou ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'était la mère d'Harry Potter. Elle est morte en le protégeant de Voldemort.

-Sa mère ?

-Oui. C'était quelqu'un de bien, une fille gentille, intelligente, généreuse. Quand elle est morte, ça a été un sacré choc pour tout le monde.

-Tu m'as dit que Voldemort l'avait tué ?

-Il voulait tuer son fils en fait mais comme elle s'est interposée, il l'a éliminée mais ce fut sa plus grosse erreur.

-Pourquoi.

-Parce qu'en se sacrifiant, elle donné une protection magique à son fils le sauvant de la mort.

-Incroyable. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de génial alors ?

-Oui…

-C'est pour ça qu'ils sont furieux, usurper son identité leur paraît comme un sacrilège.

Il jeta un regard à Suzy.

-Mais pourquoi lui ressembles-tu d'après toi ?

-Je n'en sais rien, peut être une coïncidence.

-Hum…fit Chris peu convaincu, cette histoire, elle ressemble un peu à la votre, non ?

-Oui je sais…

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Chris dit :

-C'est marrant, maintenant tes yeux sont exactement les mêmes que ceux de…

-Je sais ça aussi.

-Ca te va bien et puis comme ça tu lui ressemble un peu plus...

-Je ne lui ressemble pas, avec ou sans yeux verts.

-C'est sur ce serait mieux si tes cheveux étaient toujours noirs mais…

La porte d'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Chris et Suzy se retournèrent, Mac Gonagall apparut suivi de Slughorn. Madame Pomfresh qui revenait aussi ne semblait pas très contente.

-Cette jeune fille vient de se réveiller d'un long sommeil, elle a besoin de repos !

-Nous devons leur parler. Cela ne durera pas longtemps.

Madame Pomfresh grommela et rentra dans son bureau. Mac Gonagall attendit qu'elle ait fermé la porte puis commença à parler :

-Bonjour miss Déveraux, vous sentez-vous mieux ?

-Physiquement oui.

-Votre ami, monsieur Tussaux a du vous parler de la discussion que j'ai eue hier avec lui.

-Exact.

-Et vous qu'avez vous à me dire ?

-Rien de plus, il vous a dit la vérité.

-Ridicule !

C'était le professeur Slughorn qui venait de parler.

-Vous n'êtes que des affabulateurs !

-Je sais que notre histoire vous paraît folle…

-Si vous faites allusion à cette histoire selon laquelle vous et monsieur Tussaux seraient des voyageurs venus d'un autre monde dans lequel le nôtre n'est qu'une fable pour enfants, je dois avouer qu'oui, elle nous paraît absurde.

-Et pourtant elle est vraie ! Du jour au lendemain nous nous sommes réveillés dans cet univers et croyez-moi ça n'a pas été simple. Nous avons atterri en pleine bagarre entre les mangemorts et les aurors et entre-temps mon frère aîné a disparu, alors moi et Chris avons tout fait pour venir ici et vous demander de l'aide. Mais maintenant je commence à le regretter.

-Vous admettrez tout de même que ça n'est pas facile à croire, même dans le monde des sorciers on a jamais entendu une pareille chose. Et en plus tout ça n'explique pas votre ressemblance avec Lily Potter !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ressemble ! C'est autant un mystère pour moi que pour vous, tout comme le sortilège qu'on m'a jeté pour que je change d'apparence.

-Si on vous a vraiment jeté un sort, pourquoi n'arrivons nous pas à le lever.

-Je ne sais pas, je vous jure que je ne le sais pas ! Mais demandez à tout le monde ici, je n'avais les cheveux roux ni la peau blanche ou…ou ces yeux verts, mes yeux étaient bleus !

Mac Gonagall soupira puis regarda Suzy droit dans les yeux, Chris rougit mais Suzy soutint son regard.

-Très bien, monsieur Tussaux m'a dit que vous saviez, des choses qu'un sorcier ou un moldu lambda ne devraient pas connaître, des choses que vous avez apprises dans ce livre qui soit disant raconte l'histoire de monsieur Harry Potter. Que pouvez-vous me dire à ce sujet ?

-Hé bien, je peux par exemple vous parler de sa deuxième année à Poudlard, si je me souviens bien, le professeur Dumbledore a interdit d'en parler mais c'était Ginny Weasley qui, possédée par un esprit, a ouvert la chambre des secrets et libéré le monstre qu'elle contenait. Cet esprit venait d'un journal maudit que Lucius Malefoy avait mis dans ses livres de classe.

-Impressionnant mais pas suffisant, si vous faisiez partis des mangemorts, n'importe lequel aurait pu vous raconter ceci.

-Nous ne sommes des mangemorts ! S'indigna Chris.

-Calme-toi Chris ! Je sais aussi que Sirius Black est innocent du crime dont on l'a accusé, le vrai coupable était Peter Pettigrow qui s'est caché dans la peau d'un rat pendant douze ans !

-Ca n'est plus un secret depuis longtemps, quand la nouvelle du retour de vous savez qui a enfin été accepté, le ministère a accepté de reconnaître l'innocence de Sirius Black à titre posthume, c'était dans tous les journaux !

-Attendez ! Le quartier de l'ordre du phénix se trouve douze, square Grimault à Londres dans l'ancienne demeure des Black ! Et Dumbledore était le gardien du secret de son emplacement !

Là, Suzy vit qu'elle avait touché juste, les yeux de Mac Gonagall s'agrandirent mais l'étonnement laissa vite place à la fureur.

-Comment savez vous ça ?

-C'est le livre qui…

-Vous venez de me donner la confirmation que vous êtes des mangemorts.

-Quoi !

-J'ignore quel était votre but, vous vouliez nous troubler avec votre apparence ?

-Non ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le sort de fidelitas a été brisé et désormais l'emplacement du quartier général de l'ordre n'est plus un secret, en particulier pour les mangemorts !

-Non…

-J'en ai assez entendu !

Dans un tourbillon de robe, elle se leva, ses traits étaient contractés par la colère.

-Attendez !

- Maintenant vous allez recevoir le châtiment que vous méritez, Dit Slughorn, gardes !

-Professeur Mac Gonagall, vous avez pleuré !

Tout le monde se figea dans la pièce. Mac Gonagall se retourna vers Suzy qui s'était redressée.

-Quoi ?

-Le jour où il est mort. Après que les professeurs soient partis, vous vous êtes retrouvée seule dans votre bureau, vous avez regardé le portrait endormi de Dumbledore et vous avez pleuré, pleuré comme vous n'avez jamais pleuré parce que vous aviez perdu un ami très cher à votre cœur mais aussi parce qu'en partant, il vous a laissé un lourd fardeau sur les épaules, celui de diriger cette école et de protéger ses élèves.

Mac Gonagall ouvrit la bouche et la ferma aussitôt, elle semblait décontenancée, Slughorn par contre semblait de plus en plus furieux.

-Vous étiez effrayée, vous doutiez d'être capable d'assumer tout ça et vous lui en vouliez. Vous lui en vouliez de vous avoir laisser seule face à tout cela.

-Ca suffit ! cria Slughorn, nous ne permettrons pas…

-Taisez-vous Horace.

-Mais…

-J'ai raison n'est ce pas, j'ai raison. Cela prouve que je vous ai dit la vérité, comment aurais-je pu savoir cela sinon ? Je ne pratique pas la legilimencie et même si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais pas percer votre esprit parce que vous êtes une très bonne occlumens.

-Professeur Mac Gonagall ! C'est invraisemblable, je…

-Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit de vous taire Horace.

Elle se retourna vers Suzy.

-Alors vous viendriez réellement d'un autre monde ?

-Vous nous croyez maintenant ?

-Oui

-Quoi ! S'exclama Slughorn.

-Alors qu'allez vous faire ? Demanda Suzy.

-Pour le moment rien, vous comprendrez à quel point tout cela est…

-Fou. Dit Chris

-Inhabituel…Je dois faire mon enquête, vous viendrez-me voir ce soir pour qu'on discute de tout cela, en attendant restez ici pour vous reposez, ce qui vous est arrivé hier soir vous a grandement affaiblie.

-Et pour mon frère ?

-Votre frère ?

-Oui, je vous ai dit qu'il avait disparu durant l'attaque du chemin de Traverse du 12 octobre.

-Hé bien, je vais envoyer une lettre au ministère pour qu'ils lancent une recherche. Donnez-moi sa description.

-D'accord.

-Et en ce qui concerne son apparence ? Dit Chris. Vous pourrez la faire redevenir comme elle était.

-J'essaierai ce soir. En attendant donnez-moi des informations.

Quand ce fut terminé, Mac Gonagall sortit de l'infirmerie et Chris et Suzy se retrouvèrent à nouveau seul.

-Whao ! Ma petite tu as été épatante, je n'en reviens pas de ce que j'ai entendu. Tu nous as sauvés ! Je me voyais déjà à Alkatran.

-Azkaban. C'est bizarre.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce que j'ai dit, pas à un seul moment ça n'est cité dans les livres, pourtant je le savais et je savais aussi que je devais lui dire.

-Bah, tu as eu une intuition et ça nous a sauvés.

-Peut être, dis, est ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce avec nous cette nuit ?

-Non, on est resté tout seuls tout le temps. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, pour rien…Je vais me rendormir.

-Ok, moi aussi. Mais dans un vrai lit cette fois, je me suis ruiné le dos.

Suzy sourit puis s'allongea et ferma les yeux aussitôt. Elle se sentait complètement épuisée mais elle était rassurée, les choses allaient aller mieux maintenant. Très vite elle se retrouva dans mes bras de Morphée. Ni elle ni Chris ne s'étaient aperçus que quelqu'un les observait par la fenêtre.

Prochain chapitre pas avant début février. Hé oui j'ai des partiels à la fin du mois et je dois bosser, mais ne vous en faites, j'essaierai de publier plus régulièrement après mes exams. Bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	12. Le premier voyage entre les mondes

Titre : Le voyage des âmes

Auteur : Ninianne

Réponse aux reviews :

Sempre libera : C'est la question, comment Suzy a t'elle accompli ce miracle ?

Lou35 : Merci beaucoup ! Ne t'inquiète pas, son frère réapparaîtra mais pas tout de suite.

Julie 231 : Non ça n'était pas dans HP6 alors comment a t'elle fait ? lol…

Hé ! J'ai eu que trois reviews pour ce chapitre, vous pourriez être plus généreux ! Allez, on fait un deal, si j'ai au moins 5 reviews pour ce chapitre, je publie dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, d'accord ? Pleeeaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee

1**3) Le premier voyage entre les mondes**

Quelques heures plus tard, Suzy se réveilla. Toutes ses douleurs avaient disparu et elle se sentait revigorée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à le fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, il était temps d'aller voire McGonagall. Elle se tourna vers Chris qui était toujours allongé sur son lit en train de lire un livre.

-Chris !

-Salut. Tu as fait une bonne sieste ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Je n'ai dormi qu'une demi-heure, j'avais beau être épuisé, je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil.

-Normal avec toutes les tensions que tu as accumulées. Tu te rattraperas cette nuit, maintenant il faut y aller.

-Tant mieux, ce livre est ennuyeux à mourir. C'est un traité d'herbes médicinales que m'a refilé l'infirmière pour passer le temps. Dit-il en jetant le livre sur le lit.

Ils se préparèrent et sortirent de l'infirmerie. Quelque seconde plus tard, ils étaient devant la gargouille qui protégeait le bureau directorial.

-C'était quoi déjà le mot de passe ? Demanda Suzy.

-Heu…Quatrième loi de l'invisibilité selon je ne sais plus qui…

-Skinner ! Quatrième loi de l'invisibilité selon Skinner.

La gargouille pivota libérant le passage.

-La loi selon laquelle il ne faut jamais utiliser un sort d'invisibilité plus puissant que nécessaire sur un être vivant si on ne veut pas causer sa disparition définitive. Les mots de passe ont bien changé, à l'époque de Dumbledore, c'était des noms de bonbons.

-A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'elle nous réserve ?

-Je ne sais pas. Du moment qu'elle ne veut plus nous envoyer en prison, tout va bien.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon et frappèrent à la porte du bureau.

-Entrez !

McGonagall était assise à son bureau. Elle semblait éreintée, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines.

-Ha, c'est vous.

Un craquement retentit au fond de la pièce, Suzy leva les yeux mais ne vit qu'un mur nu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux portraits des directeurs, tous dormaient (ou faisaient semblant)Mais où était celui de Dumbledore ?

-Asseyez vous je vous en prie. Dit-elle en leur montrant deux chaises.

Sur chacune d'entre elle il y avait un coussin bleu recouvert d'une fine poussière blanche. Suzy grimaça, il y avait du relâchement dans le travail des elfes de maisons.

-Bien, dit McGonagall dés qu'ils furent installés. J'ai bien réfléchi à votre histoire, nous avons beaucoup discuté avec le professeur Slughorn et avons fait de nombreuses recherches ensemble.

-Et alors ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Pour le moment pas grand chose. Nous en parlerons tout à l'heure, d'abord j'aimerais que vous me racontiez une nouvelle fois tout ce qui vous est arrivés. Depuis le début.

Suzy et Chris obéirent. Le professeur McGonagall les écouta sans les interrompre. Quand ils eurent fini, elle leur posa quelques questions.

-Quand votre frère a disparu, avez-vous tenté de contacter le ministère pour qu'ils vous aident à le retrouver ?

-Nous avons fait notre déposition aux aurors et régulièrement envoyé des lettres à Sainte mangouste et ailleurs pour essayer de le retrouver.

-Pourquoi n'avez vous pas tenté de vous y rendre ? Pas seulement pour votre frère mais aussi pour vous.

-Nous craignions que personne n'accepte de nous croire là bas, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous sommes venus ici, pour vous demander de l'aide.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Je pensais que je pourrais plus facilement vous convaincre que nous disions la vérité puisque comme vous l'avez dit, je sais des choses sur Poudlard et l'ordre du phénix qu'un moldu lambda devrait ignorer. Une fois que cela aurait été fait, je pensais que pourriez parler au ministère pour qu'il nous aide. Comme vous êtes la directrice de Poudlard, vos arguments auraient plus de poids que les nôtre.

-Oui je comprends. Malheureusement j'ai peur d'avoir encore moins de succès que vous. Vous devez bien comprendre que c'est la première fois qu'une histoire comme la votre se produit

-Quoi ? Des gens qui sont transportés dans un livre ? Dit Suzy en pensant au journal de Jedusor qui avait emporté Harry dans le second tome.

-Justement, vous soulevez un point important. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez été projetés dans un livre mais dans le monde qui a inspiré ce livre en question.

-Quoi ? Qui a inspiré ?

-Oui.

-Vous voulez dire que l'auteur serait venue ici ?

-Non pas exactement.

Suzy fronça les sourcils.

-Mais alors que… ?

-Il y a longtemps qu'il a été admis qu'il existait des mondes parallèles. Il y a de nombreuses théories sur le sujet autant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. Par exemple, nous savons que ces mondes sont plus ou moins reliés entre eux, or vous m'avez dit que notre univers était complètement imaginaire dans le vôtre, que tout avait été inventé par une femme.

-Oui. Ou voulez en venir ?

-Hé bien, il est possible que cette femme ait un lien psychique inconscient avec notre univers et que ce qu'elle prenait pour de l'imagination n'était en fait que des résidus du passé de ses habitants.

-Alors, nous n'avons pas atterri dans un livre mais dans un autre monde ?

-C'est la conclusion à laquelle nous sommes arrivés.

-Alors cette femme n'a rien imaginé, dit Chris, c'était juste des transmissions d'univers en univers, et ce serait le cas pour tous les autres auteurs, Voltaire, Dickens, Tolkien, les scénaristes de DC Comics…

-Pas forcément, certaines histoires ont peut être bien été inventées et d'autres non, c'est très compliqué.

-Moi, j'aurais préféré atterrir dans le monde de Superman. Ce monde-ci n'est pas terrible.

-Chris !

-Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie monsieur Tussaux. Les mondes parallèles sont un mystère que jamais personne n'a réussi à élucider totalement. De nombreux sorciers ont tenté d'ouvrir des portes vers des réalités alternatives sans jamais y parvenir. Enfin presque jamais, un jour une porte a été ouverte…

Son visage se ferma.

-C'est peut être par cette porte que nous sommes arrivés !

-Non Chris. Dit Suzy.

-Ben pourquoi ?

-Je t'expliquerai.

Suzy avait bien compris que la porte dont parlait McGonagall était l'arcade qui se trouvait au département des mystères et qui vraisemblablement menait au royaume des morts même si ça n'avait jamais été précisé.

-Tout ça pour vous dire que vous êtes les premiers voyageurs inter dimensionnels à être venus ici. Et votre situation est tout à fait exceptionnelle. C'est pour cela que je crains que jamais le ministère n'accepte une telle histoire, il préférera penser que vous êtes des mangemorts manigançant un plan masquée par une histoire farfelue, ce que moi-même j'ai cru avant que vous me persuadiez du contraire.

-Mais si Suzy a réussi à vous convaincre, pourquoi pas eux ?

-Mademoiselle Déveraux ne m'a pas seulement convaincue par ses propos, il y avait aussi…

Elle se tut, l'air soudain troublé.

-Oui ?

-Non rien.

Mal à l'aise devant le trouble du professeur McGonagall, Chris décida de mettre fin au silence :

-Et à propos de la métamorphose de Suzy ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Hélas non. C'est encore une des nombreuses choses qu'ils nous faudra découvrir.

-Et en attendant qu'allez-vous faire de nous ?

-Je vais vous garder à Poudlard. Vous y resterez le temps que nous effectuions de nouvelles recherches.

-Mais ça risque de prendre des mois.

-J'ai peut être un moyen d'aller plus vite, ce sera risqué mais vue la situation je dois le faire.

Suzy et Chris échangèrent à nouveau un regard étonné mais encore une fois ils décidèrent de ne pas poser de question.

-Et en ce qui concerne mon frère ?

-Je vais demander à ce qu'on accentue les recherches mais Miss Déveraux, vous devez vous attendre au pire, votre frère est un moldu et les mangemorts les haïssent …

Le regard que Suzy jeta à Mac Gonagall lui coupa l'envie de continuer. A nouveau un silence gêné s'installa dans le bureau.

-Mais que ferons-nous à Poudlard ? Demanda Chris. Nous serons élèves ?

-Non, comme vous n'êtes pas sorciers, c'est impossible. J'ai décidé que vous travaillerez ici. Vous Miss Déveraux, vous serez l'assistante du professeur d'étude des moldus. Depuis le temps qu'elle m'en demande une, elle sera ravie.

-Et moi ?

-Vous serez l'assistant du professeur Hagrid qui enseigne les soins aux créatures magiques, vous aurez pour fonctions de vous occupez des bêtes étudiées pendant ses cours.

-Je ne suis pas vétérinaire.

-Et puis les bêtes d'Hagrid sont…assez spéciales, ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Le frère d'Hagrid s'occupe des bêtes un peu…fortes dirons-nous, vous n'aurez en charge que les plus calmes. Vous les nettoierez et leur donnerez à manger.

-Que leur avez-vous dit à propos de nous ? Ils vont se poser des questions après ce qui s'est passé hier.

-Rassurez-vous, tous pensent que c'est un tour parfaitement réussi de transformation.

-Et ceux qui…qui connaissaient Lily.

-Ils ne l'ont pas tous reconnue en vous. Quant aux autres, je leur dirais de me faire confiance.

-Pourquoi ne pas leur expliquer ?

-Parce qu'il ne faut pas que cette histoire s'ébruite ! Vous ne devez parler de ça à personne, vous comprenez ? Si jamais des serviteurs du mal l'apprennent, vous serez en grand danger.

Elle se tourna vers Suzy :

-Il faut que le moins de personne possible soit au courant, vous comprenez ?

-Oui madame.

-Bien. Maintenant nous allons vous rendre votre apparence naturelle, ainsi la ressemblance avec Lily sera moins flagrante.

Elle commença à fouiller dans son tiroir et en sortit une fiole contenant un liquide rouge vif.

-C'est un élixir Intermissio, j'ai demandé au professeur Slughorn de vous en préparer.

-A quoi ça sert ?

-Cette potion a un effet inhibiteur sur la magie. Grâce à elle, on peut guérir de certains sortilèges. C'est la potion de guérison la plus puissante que nous possédions. Etant donné qu'aucunes autre n'a marché sur vous, il ne reste que celle là. Mais je vous préviens, l'annulation est souvent douloureuse.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Suzy se leva pour prendre la fiole mais elle fut retenue par Chris:

-Attends Suzy, tu es sure ?

-Je ne vais pas rester comme ça toute ma vie.

Elle prit la fiole et la déboucha. Une odeur ressemblant à de l'oignon mélangé avec du vinaigre la fit grimacer. Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avala d'une traite. Ca avait le goût de Tabasco extrêmement relevé, Suzy crut pendant un instant que sa bouche avait pris feu.

-Suzy, ça va ?

-Oui, oui, beurk…

Puis elle ressentit de violentes crampes d'estomac.

-Aie !

-Suzy !

Elle se plia en deux sur sa chaise les mains sur son ventre, les yeux fermés à cause de la douleur puis elle tomba par terre.

-Hé !

Pendant un instant, des brûlures lui parcoururent tout le corps puis tout cessa. Elle rouvrit les yeux, Chris et McGonagall étaient au-dessus d'elle.

-J'en ai marre de tomber dans les pommes ! Ca a marché au moins ?

-Je suis désolé mais non.

Suzy prit une de ses mèches de cheveux. Ils étaient toujours aussi roux..

-Mais pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit McGonagall atterrée. Le sortilège qu'on vous a jeté doit être plus puissant que nous pensions.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

Suzy était furieuse, elle repoussa la main de Chris et se remit debout toute seule.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous trouverons une solution.

-Humf…fit Suzy.

-En attendant, vous devriez aller à la grande porte, vos amis les croque-mitaines s'apprêtent à partir.

-Quoi ?

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle avait complètement oublié le groupe de musique.

-Ils ont fini de ranger leur matériel et ils s'en vont ce soir. Je pensais que vous voudriez leur dire en revoir, ils se sont fait du souci pour vous.

Suzy soupira :

-On va y aller. Madame la directrice, dés que vous avez du nouveau…

-Je vous préviendrais tout de suite.

-Merci.

Chris et Suzy quittèrent le bureau. Dés que la porte se referma, McGonagall se tourna vers le fond de son bureau.

-Vous pouvez sortir Horace.

Le mur disparut et une porte apparut. Elle s'ouvrit et le professeur Slughorn sortit de sa cachette.

-Il était temps, il fait chaud là dedans. Et puis il y a ce portrait. Pourquoi l'avez vous mis là ?

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Est-ce que votre test a marché ?

Slughorn se dirigea vers les chaises ou étaient assis les jeunes gens à l'instant et prit un des coussins. Il passa son doigt dessus relevant un peu de la poudre blanche qui le recouvrait.

**-**Alors ? Dit McGonagall.

-Elle n'a pas changé de couleur…

-Cette poudre est fiable n'est ce pas ?

-On ne peut plus fiable, c'est de la pierre de vérité. Si elle entre en contact avec une personne qui ment, elle vire au rouge. Celle-ci est restée blanche.

-Parce qu'ils disent la vérité Horace, je sais que c'est dur à croire mais leur histoire est vraie.

-Comment pouvez vous en être aussi persuadée ?

-Je ne sais pas, je les crois, c'est tout, surtout la jeune fille.

-Oui, la jeune fille…

Il sembla pensif.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Horace ?

-Hier soir, avant de s'évanouir, Miss Déveraux a dit quelque chose … quelque chose que j'ai déjà entendu.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Lorsque Lily était en sixième année, elle a pris sous son aile une troisième année nommée Justine Russel.

-Je me souviens d'elle, c'était une gryffondor.

-Oui, elle avait quelques soucis en potion et craignait d'être recalée à son examen de fin d'année, alors Lily décidé de l'aider. Et elle s'est révélée aussi excellent professeur qu'élève car miss Russel a vu sa moyenne remonter et a brillement réussi ses épreuves de potion. Et lorsque j'ai félicité Lily, elle m'a répondu mot pour mot ce qu'a dit Miss Déveraux.

Il se tourna vers McGonagall.

-C'était déjà étrange car je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à personne et puis maintenant, cette potion Intermissio qui ne marche pas…

-Le sortilège qu'on lui a jeté est peut être plus redoutable que nous le pensions…

-Non Minerva ! Si ce sortilège était aussi puissant que vous le dites, nous pourrions le détecter. Or nous n'avons détecté aucune magie autour de cette jeune fille, pas une étincelle ! Vous savez ce que ça signifie n'est ce pas ?

-Oui mais nous avons la preuve qu'elle ne mentait pas en disant avoir été ensorcelée.

-Et pourtant ça ne peut être que sa véritable apparence, Minerva.

-Je sais ! Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Et pourtant c'est vrai.

Suzy et Chris marchaient dans les couloirs. Suzy grimaçait en se massant le ventre.

-Ca va ? dit Chris

-Oui c'est juste cette fichue potion. Qu'as-tu pensé de tout ce qu'elle nous a dit ?

-Pas grand chose, nous avons juste appris que nous avions très peu de chance de rentrer chez nous.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Enfin tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de comment on a atterri ici !

-Mais elle va chercher. Ne perds pas espoir ! Tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre, pense à Tom et à moi. Regarde ma tête ! Et tous ces rêves bizarres…

Elle se mit une main devant la bouche.

-Quels rêves ?

-Non rien. Dit-elle. J'aimerais retrouver mes cheveux, je déteste cette couleur. En plus ils sont beaucoup trop longs, j'ai toujours eu horreur de ça !

-Moi je trouve que ça te va bien, tu es très jolie.

Suzy rougit mais se reprit vite.

-Ce n'est pas ma tête. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi aucune de leurs méthodes ne marche ! Je dois trouver un moyen…

Elle s'interrompit.

-Mais oui, c'est évident ! Je sais comment faire.

-Comment ?

-Je te montrerais plus tard. Nous sommes arrivés.

Ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, les croque-mitaines attendaient devant la grande porte et ne les avaient pas encore remarqués.

-Comment on va leur annoncer qu'on quitte le groupe ?

-Stubby a déjà du leur dire.

-Il est où d'ailleurs ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Suzy ! Chris !

C'était Veruca, elle se précipita vers Suzy et la serra dans ses bras.

-J'étais si inquiète.

-Ou vous étiez ? Dit Basile qui les avait rejoint avec Nick.

-On a eu…quelques soucis.

-On nous a dit que Suzy était à l'infirmerie ! dit Nick

-Oui mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien.

-Si tu savais combien tu nous as épatés hier soir, c'était merveilleux.

-L'idée de la métamorphose était géniale aussi. Tu es tellement belle comme ça.

-Heu…Merci.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu étais sorcière ?

-Heu…Je…

-Ou est Stubby ? Dit Chris pour changer de sujet et Suzy lui en fut reconnaissante, elle ne se voyait pas renouveler des explications et inventer des mensonges. Veruca eut un air un peu triste.

-Il est parti…

-Sans vous ?

-Il était tellement furieux de ton refus de rester dans le groupe.

-Alors vous savez qu'on a décidé de partir ?

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas, dit Veruca en voyant leurs airs gênés, on savait que vous ne resteriez pas longtemps.

Suzy sourit.

-Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour vous laisser.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Comme il était frustré, il a passé le reste de la fête à boire et à la fin, il était complètement saoul. Il a débarqué sur scène pendant que Brian Joke chantait et il a tenté de lui voler son micro. Alors les élèves ont recommencé à lui jeter des ordures.

-Ca l'a rendu furieux, dit Nick, il s'est précipité dans la foule et il a agressé un petit premier année.

-Quoi ?

-Il a fallu trois aurors pour le maîtriser. Ils l'ont collé en cellule de dégrisement.

-Le petit va bien ?

-Oui mais les journalistes ont couvert l'évènement.

-Un vrai scandale, notre carrière est fichue. C'est la fin des croque-mitaines.

-Quel imbécile ! S'écria Chris. Irrécupérable jusqu'au bout !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Veruca, dit Suzy, vous avez du talent. Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui pour faire carrière.

-Nous avons toujours été ensemble. Je ne sais pas si nous y arriverons sans lui.

-Moi je suis sure que oui…

Veruca l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci Suzy. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer Chris et toi.

-Nous aussi, dit Basile, tu as un talent incroyable et une voie d'ange. Tu as tout pour devenir une grande chanteuse.

-Et toi, Chris, tu es un sacré bon guitariste. Tu pourrais devenir une vedette.

-Merci mais pour l'instant, on se contentera d'être ce qu'on est et ça ira parfaitement.

-Dommage…J'espère que vous changerez d'avis.

-Bon, on va vous laisser.

-Salut, dit Chris, merci pour tout !

-Attends Veruca, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

-Je vais me coucher moi, dit Chris. Je n'en peux plus.

-OK. A demain !

Plus tard, Suzy remonta dans sa chambre avec un petit flacon dans la main.

**Voilà, bon je sais l'intrigue n'avance pas vite mais je vous promets que tout va s'accélérer à partir du prochain chapitre intitulé "à l'épreuve du feu"Bisous à tous !**

**Note : Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, DC Comics est la maison qui a crée Superman, Batman et autres BD.**


	13. A l'épreuve du feu

Titre : Le voyage des âmes

Auteur : Ninianne

Réponse aux reviews :

Sempre libera : Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions sinon je dévoilerais un peu trop de choses sur l'intrigue. Mais non l'arc ne jouera pas de rôle.

Julie 231 : Mais pourquoi se mettraient-ils forcément ensemble, une jolie amitié ne suffit-elle donc pas ? LOL ! Je n'ai encore rien décidé à ce sujet.

**Je me suis embrouillée dans les chapitres et j'ai mis 12 et 13 à la place de 11 et 12, lol! Comme je ne veux pas tout republier, je vais mettre deux chapitres 13 d'affilé. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents et on découvre beaucoup de chose. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Il y a peut être des fautes de frappe, je ne sais si j'ai réussi à tout corriger.**

**13)A l'épreuve du feu**

Chris fut réveillé par une série de coups à sa porte. Grommelant, il alla ouvrir et son cœur rata un battement.

-Suzy ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux !

-Je me les suis teints avec une potion capillaire colorante que m'a donnée Veruca. Très efficace d'ailleurs comme tu peux le voir et ensuite j'ai tenté de me les couper.

-Tenter, c'est le mot. C'est super mal égalisé et ils sont plus courts qu'avant ! On dirait que tu es allée chez un boucher et qu'il a fait ça avec une tronçonneuse ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

- J'ai décidé de prendre les choses en mains puisque rien ne marchait pour me rendre mon ancienne apparence!

-Oui et bien tu aurais du laisser tes mains dans tes poches et le plus loin possible d'une paire de ciseaux ! En plus ils sont mal coiffés, on dirait Tom quand il ne met pas de gel.

-Ca va ! J'ai compris ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue te voir mais pour autre chose. Un elfe de maison vient de m'apporter cette lettre.

Elle sortit une enveloppe de sa poche.

-Un quoi ?

-Un elfe de maison, ce sont des créatures qui sont au service des sorciers. Il a transplané dans ma chambre me fichant une trouille bleue au passage, il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et comprendre qui il était et ce qu'il voulait.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Notre emploi du temps. On commence notre travail aujourd'hui à neuf heures, il faut qu'on descende tout de suite prendre notre petit déjeuner sinon on va être en retard.

-Super…

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, tous les professeurs étaient encore en train de manger. Ils voulurent s'installer à la table des gryffondors mais MacGonagall leur fit signe de venir s'asseoir à la table des professeurs où deux chaises avaient été réservées pour eux. Suzy prit celle à coté de la directrice tandis que Chris prenait celle à coté d'Hagrid.

- Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour miss Déveraux, très originale votre coupe de cheveux.

Suzy sourit puis se servit à manger. Les élèves de Poudlard lui jetaient des regards étonnés, sans doute n'étaient-ils pas habitués à voir des adolescents à la table des professeurs.

-Tenez, dit MacGonagall en lui tendant un journal, c'est l'édition de la gazette du sorcier qui est parue hier. Comme vous n'avez pas pu la lire, je l'ai gardé pour vous. Je pense qu'elle va vous intéresser.

Curieuse, Suzy prit le journal et l'ouvrit. Sur deux pages s'étalaient des photos des différents groupes qui avaient participé au bal d'halloween et en bas à droite il y avait un entrefilet qui parlait des croque-mitaines. On y voyait une photo animée montrant Stubby qui traînait par une jambe un malheureux petit garçon blond qui tentait de se retenir à ses camarades. Quelques secondes après, des aurors apparaissaient dans le cadre et l'attrapaient le forçant à lâcher prise. Au-dessus il y avait le titre en gros caractères : « Les dangers de l'alcool chez les stars ». Suzy secoua la tête devant ce spectacle navrant.

« Quel abruti! » pensa t'elle

Son regard se posa alors sur la photo du groupe de Brian Joke et elle aperçut que Chris était présent dessus. Il était le seul à ne pas sourire et ne cessait de regarder autour de lui comme s'il cherchait un moyen de s'échapper. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu se faire prendre en photo. Cela s'était sans doute passé quand elle était en coulisse. Elle inspecta les autres photos mais il n'apparaissait plus. L'article parlait un petit peu d'elle, le journaliste disait qu'un jeune talent avait été découvert durant la fête et que tous les groupes espéraient l'engager. Suzy grimaça et referma le journal, c'est là qu'elle vit la première page. Une grande photo représentait des maisons dévastées dans lesquelles des aurors fouillaient pour chercher des survivants. Ces maisons semblaient avoir été frappées par un bombardement, au-dessus brillait la marque des ténèbres terrifiante et hideuse comme jamais, le gros titre annonçait «**Le mystère du soleil sombre ** »

-Le soleil sombre ?

-C'est ainsi que les gens de la Gazette ont décidé de l'appeler.

C'était MacGonagall qui venait de parler.

-Quoi donc ?

-La nouvelle arme de Vous savez qui. Un maléfice de nature mystérieuse. Les rares personnes qui y ont survécu parlent d'une gigantesque explosion de feu noir, c'est de là que vient son nom.

-Du feu noir ? Mais comment peut-il faire ça ?

-Tout le monde l'ignore malheureusement.

-C'est ça qui a détruit un quartier à Essex il n'y a pas longtemps et une résidence à Dover il y a deux jours.

-Oui et cette photo représente la première attaque qui a eu lieu à Londres il y a trois mois. Depuis il y en a eu trois autres. Chaque fois les morts ont été très nombreux.

Suzy parcourut l'article.

-Ils disent qu'il y avait un écart d'environ un mois entre deux attaques, elles semblent se dérouler à chaque pleine lune. Avec un tel laps de temps, le ministère ne pourrait pas tenter de prendre des mesures et protéger les lieux menacés ?

-Le problème est que le soleil sombre ne vise pas de personnes en particulier. Les cibles peuvent être des moldus ou des sorciers n'importe où en Angleterre. Et ce sortilège est tellement puissant qu'aucune barrières magiques ne semblent l'arrêter.

-Mais alors que peut on faire ?

MacGonagall eut un sourire triste.

-Prier et attendre qu'on trouve un moyen de l'arrêter. Je vais devoir vous laisser miss Déveraux, mes cours commencent dans dix minutes. Vous devriez aller voir le professeur d'études des moldus pour lui demander en quoi consistera votre travail. C'est la femme au bout de la table.

-Bonne idée. A propos, je n'ai pas vu Ginny Weasley. Savez-vous où elle est ?

-L'équipe de Gryffondor s'est levée très tôt ce matin pour s'entraîner. Dans peu de temps a lieu la rencontre avec les pouffsoufles et ils veulent être au point. Je crois qu'ils comptent même encore s'entraîner cet après-midi. Miss Weasley est le nouveau capitaine et elle est très exigeante.

Après avoir fini de manger, Suzy se dirigea vers le professeur d'étude des moldus. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux marron.

-Ha bonjour, vous devez être Susan ?

-Suzanne, oui, c'est moi. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Et moi donc, je suis ravie d'avoir enfin une assistante.

-Que devrais-je faire pour vous ?

-Pas grand chose. Vous classerez des papiers et ferez un peu de rangement. Et pendant les cours, vous parlerez à mes élèves de votre vie de tous les jours et des instruments que vous utilisez pour vous passer de la magie et autre…

-Bien, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur.

-Vous savez, je vous ai vu chanter l'autre soir. C'était splendide. Pourquoi changer de carrière ? Vous pourriez être une star.

-Je n'étais pas intéressée par une carrière de chanteuse.

Elle commençait un peu à se lasser des compliments.

-J'ai connu quelqu'un qui avait une voie comme la votre, envoûtante et angélique.

-Ha oui ? Dit-elle moyennement intéressée.

-Je ne l'ai entendue qu'une seule fois mais ça m'a marquée. C'était une jeune fille qui étudiait à Gryffondor il y a une vingtaine d'année. Elle a chanté à l'occasion d'une fête de fin d'année dans sa salle commune. Une chanson de Celestina Moldubec si je me souviens bien.

Suzy se figea.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, une voie magnifique. Elle s'appelait Lily Evans, elle est morte malheureusement. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup d'ailleurs. Bon il est temps qu'on y aille.

Elle se leva, Suzy resta quelques secondes sur place puis la suivit. En chemin, elle croisa Chris et Hagrid discutaient ensemble dans le hall.

-Je reviens dans une seconde, dit Suzy au professeur. Ca va Chris ?

-Hum ? Oui, ça va. J'ai un peu du mal à digérer le porridge, comment les anglais peuvent manger ça tous les matins. Enfin bref, Hagrid était en train de me dire le programme de la journée. Hagrid, vous vous souvenez de Suzy ? Elle faisait aussi partie des Croque mitaine.

Suzy lui fit un sourire qui se fâna très vite devant le regard que lui jeta Hagrid, mélange entre tristesse, gêne et méfiance.

-Oui, je m'en souviens. Tu as très bien chanté l'autre soir.

-Ha ? Merci.

-Hagrid m'a dit que je vais m'occuper de crabes de feu. Ce sont des grosses tortues avec une carapace en or. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

-Heu…Hum, oui sans doute.

-Tu devrais y aller, ta prof doit t'attendre. Nous aussi on doit filer. Vous venez Hagrid ?

-Hein, heu…oui.

-Bonne chance !

« Il risque d'en avoir besoin »

-A toi aussi, j'espère que les élèves n'auront pas peur de ta coiffure.

Il n'y avait que deux cours d'étude des moldus ce jour là, Suzy essaya de raconter le maximum de choses sur le monde des moldus aux élèves mais ils semblaient surtout s'intéresser à sa carrière de future chanteuse au sein des Bizarr sisters. Il lui fallut beaucoup de patience pour leur faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'une rumeur lancée par la gazette des sorciers et tenter de réorienter la discussion sur l'usage des grille-pains chez les moldus. Chris ne revint pas de la matinée et Suzy ne le vit pas non plus au déjeuner. Elle comptait descendre prés du lac noir pour le voir quand elle se rappela que l'équipe des gryffondors se réunissait cette après-midi pour s'entraîner, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de parler à Ginny. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis l'autre soir et voulait s'expliquer avec elle. Vers deux heures, elle se dirigea vers le stade de quidditch et s'installa dans les gradins. Elle rencontra quelques gryffondors mais ni Neville ni Luna n'étaient là. L'entraînement avait déjà commencé, jamais Suzy n'avait vu un tel spectacle. Une fois de plus, elle fut éblouie par le pouvoir de la magie. Les joueurs se mouvaient dans l'air avec grâce sur leurs balais, Ginny volait à une vitesse incroyable et semblait la plus douée du groupe. L'un des supporters lui parla de l'équipe de cette année. Ginny était le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondors, Katie Bell qui avait terminé ses études l'année précédente avait été remplacée par Dean Thomas, le poste de gardien était occupé par un garçon de cinquième année nommé Donald Albert et l'attrapeur était une fille de troisième année nommée Alexia Colins. L'entraînement dura plusieurs heures et il faisait presque nuit quand il fut fini. Tous les spectateurs étaient enthousiastes mais Suzy n'oubliait pas son objectif. Elle descendit sur le stade et se dirigea vers Ginny et cria son nom. Celle ci se retourna et son regard s'assombrit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voudrais te parler.

-Me parler ?

-Oui.

-Ca va Ginny ? Demanda Dean.

-Oui ça va Dean, je vous rejoins dans un instant. Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t'elle quand tout le monde fut parti.

-Je…Je crois que tu te fais de fausses idées à mon sujet.

-Des fausses idées ?

-Oui, tu penses que je suis mauvaise alors que je ne veux de mal à personne.

-Qu'est ce qui me le prouve ?

-Que me reproches-tu au juste ? De ressembler à sa mère ?

Ginny ne répondit pas.

-Mais comment sais-tu cela ? Tu ne l'as jamais connue !

-Harry m'a montré son album de famille, j'ai vu des photos d'elle quand elle était à Poudlard. Pourquoi as-tu son apparence ?

-C'est mon visage, ce n'est pas ma faute.

-Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?

-En quoi est ce si extraordinaire ?

-Tu ne fais pas partie de sa famille ! Comment une inconnue pourrait lui ressembler autant ?

-Je ne sais pas, une coïncidence…

-Ou bien c'est Voldemort qui t'envoie !

Suzy écarquilla les yeux, Ginny semblait furieuse.

-Quoi! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Il t'a jetée un sort pour que tu lui ressembles ! Afin que tu troubles Harry, c'est ça ?

-Mais non…

-C'était quoi son plan ? Qu'en voyant une petite moldue qui ressemble tant à sa mère, Harry tombe amoureux et désire se rapprocher de toi ?

-Arrêtes Ginny! Je ne suis pas un mangemort !

-C'est ça ! Mais je te préviens, approche un seul de mes amis et tu le regretteras !

-Mais…

Mais Ginny était déjà partie. Suzy resta au milieu du stade. Un flash passa alors devant ses yeux et elle se retrouva de nouveau dans les gradins, entourée d'une centaine d'élèves. Tous portaient une écharpe aux couleurs des gryffondors et hurlaient en secouant des bannières. Suzy regarda dans la direction du terrain. Un terrible match avait lieu entre ce qui semblaient être les gryffondors et les serpentards. Un gryffondor passa devant elle suivi d'un serpentard, ils poursuivaient le vif d'or. Ils firent une descente en piqué côte à côte. Puis le commentateur hurla quelque chose et tous les gryffondors hurlèrent de joie, une fille avec de longs cheveux blonds la serra dans ses bras.

-On a gagné, Lily, on a gagné ! Oh regarde qui vient vers toi !

Suzy se retourna et vit le joueur qui avait attrapé le vif d'or voler vers elle, il serrait contre lui la petite balle ailée. Etrangement, elle ne parvenait pas à voir clairement ses traits même quand il fut très proche d'elle, c'était comme si du brouillard recouvrait son visage. Il lui tendit la main où se trouvait le vif d'or et dit :

-C'est pour toi.

« Cette voie, c'est celle de… »

Il y eut un nouveau flash et tout disparut, elle était de nouveau au milieu du quidditch. La main qu'elle avait tendue pour attraper la balle s'était refermée sur du vide. Abasourdie, elle tomba à genou et du sang coula sur la pelouse. Elle porta sa main à son visage et s'aperçut que c'était son nez qui saignait.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Une fois rentrée au château, elle resta de longues heures dans sa chambre quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant apparaître un Chris en piteux état, ses vêtement étaient tous brûlés et il avait un œil au beurre noir et des bandages un peu partout.

-Chris ! Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-On va passer une journée très amusante ! Très amusante qu'il m'a dit ! La journée que je viens de passer pourrait être qualifiée de nombreux adjectifs : abominable, terrorisante, cauchemardesque mais amusante n'en fait certainement pas partie !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Hagrid et ses monstres ! Voilà de quoi je parle ! J'ai cru que toutes ces bestioles allaient me tuer ! J'ai failli me faire carboniser une quinzaine de fois par les crabes de feu. Ensuite d'enormes hérissons ont tenté de m'arracher la gorge parce que je leur ai donné de l'eau !

-Tu es encore sous le choc, viens t'asseoir.

-C'est quoi ce monde de dingues où il faut même se méfier des hérissons.

-Je sais, c'est dur.

-Ensuite il y a eu ce truc qui montait la garde devant la cabane. Mi aigle Mi cheval.

-Buck ? Il est gentil à ce qu'on dit.

-C'est qui ça Buck ? Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Ventdebout.

-Je t'expliquerais, continue.

-Pourtant Hagrid m'a dit ce qu'il fallait faire, s'incliner et tout et tout. Mais quand j'ai voulu le caresser, il a tenté de m'arracher la main !

-Il voulait peut être te la mordiller affectueusement.

-Affectueusement ! Tu te moques de moi ! J'ai cru qu'il allait me la manger ! Et pour finir l'autre horreur a débarqué, ce géant de dix mètres, Graup…

-Le frère d'Hagrid ? Il ne mesure que cinq mètres à ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Peut être mais quand il te pend par les pieds, il te semble beaucoup plus grand.

-Il t'a pendu par les pieds ?

-Selon Hagrid, c'était parce que j'avais crié et qu'il voulait juste que j'arrête sinon j'allais réveiller les sombrals ou je sais plus quoi qui dormaient !

-Pauvre Chris, excuse moi. J'aurais du te prévenir que ça allait être difficile mais tu semblais tellement enthousiaste ce matin. Si ça peut te rassurer, ma journée n'a pas été excellente non plus.

Chris lui jeta un regard interrogateur, Suzy lui raconta alors sa discussion avec Ginny.

-Elle croit vraiment que tu es un mangemort ?

-Oui. Ca me désespère.

-Je te comprends mais tu ne dois surtout pas lui dire la vérité, tu as entendu MacGonagall.

-Je sais Mais…Mais c'est tellement frustrant ! S'écria Suzy.

-Calmes toi…

-Pourquoi croient-ils tous la même chose ? Pourquoi pensent t'ils que je suis mauvaise ?

-Il faut les comprendre, notre situation n'est pas claire. Toi aussi tu te méfierais à leur place.

-Mais réfléchis Chris ! Depuis sa naissance, Harry est poursuivi par ces fous, plusieurs fois ils se sont immiscés dans sa vie entraînant la mort de ses proches ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait quelques soupçons en voyant un sosie de sa mère morte depuis seize ans se pointer comme une fleur ?

-C'est sur que vu comme ça.

-Ils le prennent pour un idiot ! Et Ginny aussi ! Ou bien c'est moi qu'elle croit stupide pour mettre au point un plan aussi ridicule !

-Elle finira par comprendre que nous ne sommes pas des mages noirs. Ce n'est pas si grave. J'ai l'impression que c'est autre chose qui t'embête.

-Quoi ?

-Depuis quelques jours, tu es assez étrange.

-Je sais. Je m'excuse mais avec tout ce qui m'est arrivée, tu peux comprendre que je sois déboussolée.

-Ce n'est pas seulement ça, tu me caches quelque chose.

Suzy soupira.

-Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça.

-Avec quoi ?

-Depuis quelque temps, je n'arrête de faire un rêve étrange, toujours le même. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie.

-Un rêve ?

-Ce n'est pas tout, j'ai des sortes de …de visions, j'entends et je vois des choses qui ne sont pas réelles.

-Visions ?

-Au départ je pensais que c'était de simples hallucinations dues à la fatigue mais maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont bien réelles et que ce que je vois s'est bien passé…dans la vie de Lily Potter.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Attends, tu veux dire…Que tu vois le passé de Lily ?

-Oui.

Elle se retourna vers Chris qui avait l'air sceptique.

-Tu me crois n'est ce pas ?

-Oui mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est peut être du à la fatigue et au stress des dernières semaines.

-Je ne suis pas folle Chris !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Je te dis la vérité.

-Et je te crois mais avoue que c'est…étrange.

-Etrange non ? Parce que ce que nous avons vécu jusque là est d'une banalité tellement affligeante peut être ?

-Non mais…

-Aujourd'hui la prof d'étude des moldus m'a confirmé que mes visions étaient réelles. Elle a assisté à une scène qu'il m'a racontée.

-Qui ça ?

-La voie que j'entends…C'était exactement la même histoire !

-C'est peut être un hasard.

-Non, ça n'était pas un hasard !

-Bon. Ecoute, calme-toi. On a eu tous les deux une journée épuisante et on devrait se reposer.

-Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux.

-Si Suzy mais… je n'en peux plus. Tout ce qui nous est arrivé, le voyage, la disparition de Tom, ta métamorphose. Tout ça a déjà été pas mal éprouvant. Et maintenant tu me dis que tu entends des voies et que tu as des visions du passé d'une femme que tu ne connais même pas. C'est trop pour moi d'un coup, je sature !

-Et moi tu crois que ça m'amuse tout ça ! Que ça me plait d'être devenue quelqu'un d'autre et de perdre la raison !

-Non mais…Je…Je suis désolé, Suzy.

-Moi aussi.

Elle éclata en sanglot. Suzy s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tout va s'arranger, tu verras, on va s'en sortir.

Malheureusement, deux semaines passèrent et les choses n'avaient guère changé. Ginny n'adressa pas une seule fois la parole à Suzy, quand elles se croisaient dans un couloir, elle lui jetait des regards noirs et tournait les talons. Du coté du professeur MacGonagall, elle n'avait toujours aucunes informations que ce soit de Tom ou sur eux. Tout cela déprimait Suzy mais heureusement son travail lui permettait d'oublier un peu ses soucis. Ce jour là, elle expliquait à des élèves de quatrième année comment se servir d'un congélateur.

-C'est simple, on y range tous les aliments qui ne peuvent être conservés à l'air libre, comme la viande ou la glace. Ils sont congelés et on peut les garder plusieurs mois.

-Et comment ça marche ? Il y a un sortilège de gel dans ce meuble ?

-Non, en fait c'est…

-Nous en parlerons au cours suivant. En attendant, vous me ferez trente centimètres de parchemins sur l'utilisation des fours électriques et à gaz moldus.

Suzy souffla.

-Les élèves vous aiment beaucoup, Susan. Ils trouvent ce que vous racontez fascinant. Lui dit le professeur.

-Oui mais parfois je me trouve à cours d'explication. Finalement, je n'en sais pas plus qu'eux sur mon propre monde.

Le professeur sourit.

-Bon, on se voit jeudi. Au revoir Susan.

A peine Suzy était sortie de la salle que quelqu'un d'autre l'interpella :

-Miss Déveraux ?

Suzy se retourna, c'était le professeur Iceberg. A nouveau Suzy sentit cette étrange sensation dans son ventre.

-Bonjour professeur Iceberg.

-Bonjour. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Il lui sourit la faisant rougir.

-Plutôt bien, je vous remercie.

-Madame la directrice m'a un peu parlé de vos soucis. Je sais que la vie n'est pas très simple en ce moment pour vous.

-Que vous a t'elle dit ? S'écria Suzy inquiète.

-Hé bien, dit le professeur étonné, elle m'a parlé de la disparition de votre frère.

-Ha ça…

-Avez vous des nouvelles ?

-Non pas encore, malheureusement.

-Ne vous en faites pas, le service des recherches est très compétent, je suis sur qu'ils le retrouveront vite.

-Merci, j'espère que vous avez raison.

-Enfin bref, on m'a demandé de vous donner ça.

Il lui tendit un petit rouleau de parchemin entouré d'un ruban violet.

-Merci.

Voyant sa mine triste, Iceberg lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Au revoir miss Déveraux.

Suzy sentit ses joues s'enflammer et une étrange chaleur se propagea dans son ventre. Iceberg tourna les talons. Suzy le regarda partir puis déplia le message.

_Chère Miss Déveraux, le professeur Horace Slughorn vous convie à la soirée qu'il organise ce soir dans son bureau mardi à 21 heures._

-Hein ? Il t'a invitée ?

Suzy avait rejoint Chris dans sa chambre. Comme d'habitude quand il revenait de son travail, ses vêtements étaient infects et il avait quelques pansements.

-Oui et je n'y comprends rien. D'habitude il réserve ça aux élèves qui sont très bons ou très riches. Pourquoi m'inviter moi qui ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre ?

-C'est facile à deviner.

-Quoi ?

-Cette femme Lily, c'était son élève non ? Il doit se dire qu'avoir une revenante à sa réunion sera un événement sensationnel.

-Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec elle !

-Quoiqu'il en soit, il t'a invitée. Tu vas y aller ?

-Je n'ai pas de raisons de refuser. Et puis Ginny sera sans doute à cette soirée. C'est l'occasion de lui parler.

-Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée, vue comme ça s'est terminé la dernière fois.

-J'en ai assez qu'elle me traite comme l'ennemi public numéro un. Je veux m'expliquer avec elle une bonne fois pour toute.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire puisqu'il ne peut pas lui révéler la vérité.

-J'en sais rien…

-Et puis tu m'as dit qu'il y avait des serpentards dans le groupe de Slughorn. Les mêmes qui nous ont attaqué. Tu as vraiment envie de les revoir ?

-Non mais…

-Bon d'accord. Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée mais j'ai une semaine pour réfléchir. On verra bien ce qui se passera à ce moment là.

-Hum…

Suzy plia le message et le mit dans sa poche.

-Comment l'as tu reçu ? Encore une de ces horreurs de maisons.

-Elfes de maison. Et non, c'est le professeur Iceberg qui me l'a donné.

-Monsieur regardez-mes-pectoraux ? Depuis quand se prend t'il pour un facteur ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que Slughorn n'avait pas d'élèves sous la main alors il lui a demandé de s'en charger.

-Je pense plutôt que c'est lui qui lui a proposé de le faire ! Une bonne occasion pour te voir !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Je l'ai souvent vu en train de te regarder.

-Ha bon ? Je n'ai rien remarqué.

-Plusieurs fois quand on était à la table des professeurs, je l'ai surpris en train de t'observer. Il a l'air très intéressé par toi.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, il a vingt ans de plus que moi. Il doit tout simplement se poser des questions comme tout le monde ici. Peut être qu'il connaissait Lily lui aussi.

-Attends, ce n'est pas tout ! Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois autour de la cabane d'Hagrid quand j'y étais. Il venait sans doute voir si tu étais avec moi.

-Ou bien c'est toi qu'il voulait voir ! dit Suzy d'un air malicieux. Tu pense que c'est moi mais en fait c'est toi qui lui as tapé dans l'œil !

-Haha, très drôle. Je te dis, il est louche ce type.

-Moi je lui fais confiance, c'est bizarre quand je suis proche de lui, je ressens quelque chose d'étrange. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je pense qu'on a rien à craindre de lui.

-Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es amoureuse ! Je le savais depuis notre arrivée !

-Bien sur que non ! Dit Suzy. Arrêtes de raconter des idioties !

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je l'ai à l'œil l'apollon ! Et il n'a pas intérêt à venir au cour de demain.

-Tu travailles encore demain ? Je pensais que tu étais libre le mercredi.

-Non, Hagrid a exceptionnellement besoin de moi. Je dois être là bas de midi à seize heures.

-Dans ce cas je viendrai-te voir. Je n'ai cours que jusqu'à quatorze heures.

-Ok.

Le lendemain, Chris descendit à la cabane d'Hagrid après le déjeuner comme prévu heures pour préparer le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Hagrid l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, Chris. Comment vas-tu ?

-Salut Hagrid. Je vais bien, merci.

-Viens, je vais te montrer les créatures que l'on va étudier aujourd'hui. Elles sont dans la forêt.

-Pas encore des sombrals ! J'en ai marre de chercher à tâtons ces bestioles invisibles pour les laver.

-Non celles-ci sont bien visibles, tu vas voir.

Il l'entraîna dans la forêt. Après avoir marché quelques instants, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière ou un enclos avait été dressé. A l'intérieur, il y avait de très étranges créatures qui ressemblaient beaucoup à des hippogriffes sauf que leur arrière train était celui d'un lion et non celui d'un cheval. Ils étaient tous attachés à des pitons et semblaient furieux.

-Ce sont des griffons. Des cousins des hippogriffes.

-Je l'aurais deviné. A qui allez- vous les montrer ?

-Aux quatrièmes années. Je voudrais que tu les nettoies avant que le cours commence.

-Les nettoyer ? Est-ce qu'ils vont accepter que je les touche ?

-Bien sur, ils sont comme les hippogriffes, si tu es poli, tout marchera comme sur des roulettes.

Chris n'en était pas convaincu, il n'avait pas oublié sa mésaventure avec Buck et les griffons le fixaient d'un œil mauvais. Hagrid lui tendit un seau et une éponge.

-Fais leur une révérence et approche toi. Moi en attendant, je vais aller m'occuper d'un autre groupe qui est plus loin.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça et s'exécuta. Les griffons continuèrent à le fixer puis le saluèrent à son tour. Peu rassuré, Chris s'approcha et caressa la tête d'un d'entre eux. Nettoyer un griffon n'était pas aussi simple qu'Hagrid le disait. Ils ne cessaient de bouger, ne voulaient pas déplier leurs ailes pour qu'il les lave et Chris n'osait pas les forcer. Et à peine avait-il fini son labeur que certains se resalissaient aussitôt. Deux heures après, Chris était épuisé et tout sale.

-Tom rigolerait bien s'il me voyait.

-Hé bien ! Ce n'est pas la joie.

Chris se retourna et vit Suzy.

-Te voilà enfin !

-Oui, comment ça se passe ?

Avant que Chris ait pu répondre, un des griffons se retourna et lui donna un coup de tête comme un chat. Mais sa force étant un peu plus élevée que celle d'un félin normal, Chris tomba à la renverse.

-Comme tu vois…dit-il d'un ton las.

Suzy éclata de rire.

-En tout cas, ils ont l'air de t'aimer. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Miss Déveraux, vous êtes ici?

C'était Hagrid qui revenait. Une fois de plus, il la scruta du regard.

-Oui. Je venais voir comment s'en sortait Chris.

-Ha, je vois…

-Est-ce que je me débrouille bien avec les griffons, Hagrid ?

-Hein ? Ha oui, très bien, très bien. Mais tu devrais te dépêcher de finir, les élèves vont bientôt arriver. Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Chris roula des yeux et eut un soupir désespéré. Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves de quatrième année arrivèrent.

-Ah les voilà ! Dit Hagrid.

-Oh non ! Dit Chris.

-Quoi ? Demanda Suzy.

-Il y a des serpentards.

En effet certains élèves abordaient le blason de la maison du serpent. En voyant Chris tout dégoutant, certains eurent un sourire narquois et l'un d'entre eux dit tout haut :

-Après les loups-garous et les géants, ils engagent les déchets à Poudlard.

Les serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Chris serra les dents. Apparemment ces ordures de Nott et Zabini avaient du leur dire qu'il était moldu. Hagrid commença son cours et les élèves l'oublièrent un peu trop occupés à ne pas se faire dévorer par les griffons. Suzy regardait la scène quand quelque chose détourna son attention. C'était le professeur Iceberg qui arrivait vers eux. Il était suivi de Ginny et d'autres gryffondors.

-Bonjour Hagrid, dit-il, je suis venu montrer à mes élèves les sphinx, où sont-ils ?

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder, ils m'ont dit qu'ils quitteraient la forêt interdite à l'heure prévue. Attendez les prés du lac à coté de l'enclos des crabes de feu.

-Bien, merci. On y va. Bonjour miss Deveraux. Dit-il en passant devant elle.

-Bonjour, dit-elle timidement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny mais celle ci ne la regarda même pas. Elle continua tout à les observer de loin quand un cri la sortit de ses pensées. C'était Chris.

-Non !

Un des griffons tentait de s'enfuir, Hagrid trop loin ne vit pas la scène. Chris avait réussi à rattraper la chaîne accrochée à son cou mais le griffon trop fort pour être retenu par un seul homme le traînait par terre.

-Alors le déchet, on se traîne dans la boue ?

Tout le monde continua à rigoler mais ils s'arrêtèrent vite en voyant le comportement du griffon. Celui ci ne cessait de gigoter pour se libérer. Puis il poussa un cri perçant et tenta d'attaquer les élèves.

- Arrêtes ça ! cria Chris en le retenant.

Le griffon lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux et se mit à courir.

-Chris ! s'écria Suzy

Le griffon se dirigeait vers le lac tout droit sur le groupe d'élève d'Iceberg. Elle hurla :

-Attention, Ginny !

Ginny se retourna et vit le Griffon qui se fonçait vers elle, il la percuta et elle fut projetée en l'air et retomba vers les crabes de feu. Plusieurs d'entre eux se retournèrent et des langues de feu jaillirent de leurs postérieurs. Suzy se précipita et la recouvra de son corps, toutes deux furent frappées par les flammes. Les élèves poussèrent des cris d'horreur. Quand le feu se dissipa, Suzy et Ginny étaient allongées par terre entourées d'un halo lumineux.

-Elles sont encore en feu !

Mais ce n'était pas du feu, c'était une sorte de bouclier qui entouraient les corps des deux jeunes filles et qui brillait très intensément. Quand il disparut, Suzy et Ginny semblaient parfaitement indemnes. Leurs vêtements n'avaient même pas été touchés. Ginny fut la première à ouvrir les yeux.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Dit-elle.

Hagrid et Iceberg se précipitèrent vers elles.

-Ginny ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es blessée, tu as mal ?

-Arrêtez Hagrid, elle n'a rien.

-Mais comment…

Il tourna les yeux vers Suzy qui était encore allongée sur Ginny et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Non !

Suzy ouvrit les yeux et voyant sa position, se redressa précipitamment. Elle vit alors tout le monde qui la regardaient d'un air ébahi.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t'elle.

-Miss Déveraux, vos cheveux…dit Iceberg

Suzy attrapa une de ses mèches, elle était très longue et d'un couleur roux foncé.

-Oh non…

-C'est…C'est incroyable, dit Hagrid.

Elles se relevèrent et Ginny regarda son corps ainsi que celui de Suzy . Leurs peaux ne présentaient pas la moindre trace de brûlure ou d'égratignure, elles étaient intactes. Autour d'elles les murmures s'élevaient.

-Le feu les a frappées.

-Oui je l'ai vu.

-Elles ne sont pas blessées.

-C'était quoi cette lumière ?

-C'est trop bizarre.

-Tu as vu ses cheveux ?

-Nous aurions du brûler ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? s'écria Ginny.

-Je…

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? répéta Ginny.

Suzy ne su pas quoi dire, elle regarda autour d'elle, tout le monde la scrutait avec un mélange de peur et de curiosité. Elle aperçut alors Chris allongé dans l'herbe un peu plus loin. Il était face contre terre et du sang coulait de son oreille.

-Chris ! s'écria t'elle se précipitant vers lui.

-Ne le touchez pas ! s'écria Iceberg, il doit avoir un traumatisme crânien, on doit l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Oh non…

-Suzy, tes yeux, dit Ginny.

-Quoi ?

Elle toucha ses joues et s'aperçut qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang et ce sang venait de ses yeux. Il en sortait également de son nez.

-Qu'est ce que….

-Venez avec moi à l'infirmerie. Dit Iceberg, vous avez sans doute été blessée !

Il agita sa baguette et Chris se souleva à un mètre du sol. Il semblait mal en point.

-Ecartez vous, dit Iceberg aux élèves qui les entouraient.

Suzy le suivit les mains sur le visage sous le regard de Ginny et de tous les autres. Mais que se passait-il ?

**Alors, verdict ? Prochain chapitre très bientôt, a plus tout le monde !**


	14. Réconciliation

Titre : Le voyage des âmes

Auteur : Ninianne

Réponse aux reviews :

Sempre libera : De la jalousie ? Possible…En ce qui concerne la métamorphose de Suzy, elle n'a pas de lien avec le soleil sombre.

Julie 231 : J'ai bien l'intention de faire une love story mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je dois d'abord choisir les personnages avec soin. En ce qui concerne Suzy et Chris, il y a en effet quelque chose entre eux mais la question est de savoir si c'est sérieux ou à sens unique. Oups j'en dis un peu trop là. Suzy prend le physique de Lily en effet, mais quelle en est la cause ? LOL

Malkavien : As tu reçu mon message ? Je doute de l'efficacité de FF net ces temps ci.

**Génial Deux reviews et un message privé pour le dernier chapitre mais il faut quand même accélérer la cadence, lol…Voici la suite de mon histoire avec quelques révélations à la clé.**

**14)Réconciliation**

Suzy était assise sur le lit à coté de celui de Chris. Il s'était endormi à l'aide d'une potion de sommeil, un bandage entourait sa tête et son bras. Elle attendait depuis des heures qu'il se réveille, les poings serrés posés sur ses genoux et le regard rivé sur lui. Son nez et ses yeux ne saignaient plus et madame Pomfresh avait tenté de la convaincre d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre mais Suzy avait refusé. Elle préférait rester ici auprès de son ami plutôt que d'affronter les élèves qui l'avaient vu se transformer encore une fois. Encore une fois…Elle se leva et s'approcha d'un miroir accroché au mur. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus roux, il n'y avait plus une trace de teinture et ils atteignaient le milieu de son dos comme s'ils n'avaient pas été coupés depuis des mois. Dans un geste de fureur, elle voulut briser le miroir mais sa main fut arrêté par une sorte de barrière.

-Ca ne va pas la tête ! Lui hurla son reflet.

Suzy et son reflet se fixèrent pendant une seconde.

-Tu es cinglée toi. Dit le reflet.

Suzy rugit et tenta à nouveau de le frapper.

-Arrête espèce de folle !

-Tais-toi !

-Au secours !

-Hé bien! Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la joie.

Suzy se retourna, Chris avait ouvert les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ce malheureux miroir ?

Suzy ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de fondre en larme et de se précipiter dans les bras de Chris.

-Aie ! Attention.

Suzy sanglotait désespérément sur son épaule.

-Que s'est-il passé, Suzy ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends plus rien, plus rien du tout.

Elle se releva fixant Chris de ses grands yeux verts embués de larmes. Son visage était très prés du sien et Chris sentit ses joues rougir. Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire.

-Tu ignores comment tu as fait ça ?

-Complètement, c'est arrivé comme ça, sans que je le contrôle.

-Mais ça vous a sauvée en tout cas.

-Quoi ?

-Cette…barrière de magie, elle vous a protégées toutes les deux du feu, non ?

-Heu oui…

-Alors est ce que c'est une si mauvaise chose ?

-Le problème n'est pas là ! J'ai accompli un acte magique ! Moi, Suzanne Déveraux, moldu de quatorze ans sans le moindre pouvoir, j'ai fait de la magie ! Et sans rien contrôler en plus ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je change d'apparence !

Chris ne sut pas trop quoi répondre.

-C'est comme si quelque chose enfoui en moi remuait pour sortir et quoique je fasse, je ne parviens pas à l'en empêcher. Mais ça doit s'arrêter ! Sinon il faudra me mettre une camisole de force et m'enfermer dans une cellule capitonnée à double tour.

-Tout ça c'est du à un sort qu'on t'a jeté et on finira par trouver le remède.

-Et si ce n'est pas un sortilège ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Elle a raison.

MacGonagall était devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Professeur ? Que faites-vous là ?

-J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé.

-Les nouvelles vont vite.

MacGonagall soupira et s'approcha d'eux.

-Ou est miss Pomfresh ?

-Elle est avec le professeur Slughorn. Elle avait besoin de nouvelles potions.

-Tant mieux car ce que j'ai à vous dire doit rester strictement confidentiel.

Chris et Suzy se regardèrent.

-Que voulez vous dire par ce n'est pas un sortilège ?

-Vous souvenez-vous de notre discussion, à propos des autres mondes ?

-Oui.

-J'ai…approfondi les recherches et je crois avoir fini par découvrir ce qui vous arrive miss Déveraux.

-Vraiment ?

Suzy s'était levée.

-Vous savez ?

-Rasseyez-vous, miss Déveraux. Vous risquez d'en avoir besoin.

Suzy s'assit et Chris lui prit la main.

-Une des principales théories qui a été faite sur les différents mondes est l'existence d'autres versions de nous qui vivraient dans ces mondes. Vous en avez sans doute entendu parler n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est le sujet préféré de nombreux romans de science fiction.

-Selon cette théorie, nos doubles ne sont pas présents dans chaque monde mais il en existe tout de même une infinité et des liens nous unissent à eux.

-Des liens ? Comme ceux qui unissent l'auteur du livre à cet univers ?

-Oui et non, ces liens ne sont pas assez puissants pour établir des connexions psychiques. Dans les cas les plus extrêmes, une personne peut recevoir des souvenirs ou des pensées de son double qu'il interprétera comme de l'imagination. La plupart du temps c'est dans ses rêves qu'il verra ces choses.

-Des rêves ? Il m'arrive d'en faire ! Et j'ai des visions.

-Je sais.

-Comment ça ? Je ne vous en ai pas parlé.

MacGonagall regarda Chris qui sembla ennuyé.

-Chris ! Qu'est ce que tu as raconté !

-Je pensais qu'il fallait en parler à quelqu'un.

-Et il a bien fait ! Vous auriez du me le dire plutôt !

-J'en avais assez de passer pour une folle.

-Vous n'êtes pas folle, tout cela vous arrive parce que vous êtes le double de Lily Potter.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. Suzy sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration devint difficile.

-Son double ? Dit Chris.

-Exactement.

-Ca explique tout ! S'exclama t'il. On aurait du y penser ! C'est pour ça qu'elle se transforme.

-Oui. Vous deviez déjà avoir des liens très forts avec Lily et ils ont du s'accentuer encore d'avantage quand vous êtes arrivée dans ce monde. Cela a du provoquer une sorte de communion entre vous deux, ce qui explique votre métamorphose, vos visions et… vos pouvoirs.

-Quoi ?

-Comme Lily était une sorcière, des pouvoirs se sont réveillés en vous et…

-Je deviens une sorcière. Dit Suzy.

Elle serrait les dents et la tête baissée.

-Je trouvais que vos pouvoirs ressemblent fortement à ceux d'un jeune sorcier. Sous le coup d'une émotion, ils sortent en rafale et sont difficilement contrôlables. C'est sans parce qu'ils ne se sont pas encore assez bien développés mais un jour peut être que vous pourrez faire de la magie normalement.

-Et à moi pourquoi il ne m'arrive rien ? Dit Chris.

-Vous ne devez pas avoir de doubles dans ce monde.

-Ha d'accord c'est…

-Oh non…Non, non, non et NON !

Chris et le professeur se retournèrent vers Suzy, elle s'était levée et semblait totalement paniquée..

-Ca ne peut pas être vrai !

-Je sais que c'est inquiétant mais…

-Non ! Vous ne savez pas ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est terrifiant de vivre ce que je vis!

-Miss Déveraux…calmez-vous.

-Me calmer ! Je suis le double d'une femme morte assassinée ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça signifie !

-Je suis consciente que c'est difficile mais…

-Difficile ! Ses souvenirs deviennent les miens ! Mon corps devient son corps! Bientôt je perdrais ma personnalité au profit de la sienne !

-Non, vous conserverez toujours votre personnalité !

-En êtes vous sure ? Hein ? Et puis je nous met en danger ! Si on découvre mon existence, nous sommes morts !

-Nous sommes très prudents ! Il n'y a aucunes raisons pour l'instant qu'il découvre qui vous êtes. Lily Potter est morte depuis seize ans, personne ne la connaît ici à part les professeurs.

-Vous oubliez ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec les crabes de feu ! Je me suis donnée en spectacle devant une vingtaine d'élèves. Parmi eux des serpentards ! Ils répéteront ça à leurs mangemorts de parents !

-C'est un vulgaire préjugé ! Les serpentards ne sont pas tous des ennemis ou des fils de mangemorts !

-C'est ça ! Allez dire ça à Harry Potter !

Elle partit en courant, sortit de l'infirmerie en trombe et trébucha.

-Aie !

-Miss Deveraux !

C'était le professeur Iceberg.

-Que faites-vous là Fitzwilliam ? dit MacGonagall

-Je vous attendais. Dit il précipitamment, et je gardais l'entrée.

-Je ne vous l'ai pas demandé ! Miss Déveraux, revenez !

Suzy s'était relevé et courait le plus vite possible comme si elle tentait d'échapper à son destin. Pourquoi lui arrivait-il tout cela ! Elle finit par entrer dans une salle de classe et s'écroula sur une table. Là elle se remit à pleurer poussant de véritable cris de désespoir. Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle et cessa net de pleurer.

-Professeur, je n'ai rien à vous dire ! dit elle en se retournant. Hein ?Ginny ?

-Bonjour Suzy.

Elle la fixait bizarrement.

-Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire.

-Ginny, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais rien ! Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je ne le comprends pas. Alors cesse de me harceler ! J'ai envie d'être seule !

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de ce que je viens d'entendre derrière la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Tu as écouté !

-Oui.

-Comment as-tu fait ? Iceberg surveillait l'entrée !

-Je sais. Il m'a interdit de rentrer quand je suis arrivée alors j'ai fait mine de partir. Mais avant j'ai discrètement placé ceci, dit-elle en montrant un long fil couleur chair. Oreille à rallonge extensible jusqu'à vingt mètres, invention de mes frères, très pratique. Je leur ai jeté un petit sortilège d'invisibilité pour que Iceberg ne les voie pas.

-C'est là dessus que j'ai trébuché ! Ce n'est pas vrai… De quel droit tu as fait ça !

-Suzy, je veux la vérité! Vous nous avez caché beaucoup de choses Chris et toi mais maintenant il faut que tu m'expliques, c'est quoi cette histoire d'univers parallèles et de doubles !

-Ca ne te regardes pas !

-Je crois que si au contraire !

-De toute façon tu ne me croiras pas !

-Essaye et tu verras.

Suzy respira un bon coup et dit :

-D'accord, je vais tout te dire mais tu dois me promettre de ne le répéter à personne, sinon beaucoup de personnes courront un grand danger.

-Tu as ma parole. Je t'écoute.

Suzy lui raconta toute l'histoire. Quand elle eut terminé, Ginny la regarda comme si elle était folle.

-Un livre ?

-Oui et tu es un des personnages.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais avaler ça ?

-Je t'avais dit que ce serait particulier.

-Particulier ?C'est complètement invraisemblable tu veux dire !

-Invraisemblable mais vrai ! Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligée de me croire, je ne te demanderais juste de tenir ta promesse de ne rien dire

-Je…C'est…Oh mon dieu.

Ginny secoua la tête comme si elle cherchait à se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

-Suzy, tu…Tu es…Tu as du tant souffrir.

Suzy eut un sourire triste.

-Alors tu me crois ?

-Oui, je te crois et…Je te demande pardon. Je me suis conduite comme une idiote.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais agis pareil à ta place.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-C'est la grande question. MacGonagall travaille dur pour nous sortir de là mais ça prend du temps et donne peu de résultat. Et toujours pas de nouvelles de mon frère, j'ai envoyé des lettres partout même à sainte Mangouste avec une description précise de lui mais rien à faire, on ne le trouve pas…

Son visage se tordit et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-…J'ignore si tout ça aboutira à quelque chose. Je suis complètement désespérée.

Ginny la prit dans ses bras, Suzy fut au départ surprise puis elle éclata en sanglot. Elles restèrent quelques minutes comme ça jusqu'à ce que Suzy se calme.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai inondé ta robe.

-Aucun problème. Dit Ginny en souriant.

Elle lui prit les mains.

-Maintenant que je sais la vérité, je vais t'aider, Suzy. Je te promets qu'on te sortira de là.

Suzy sourit

-Merci Ginny.

**Chapitre très court mais ne vous en faites pas, le prochain sera beaucoup plus long et cette fois il ne tardera pas autant que celui-ci. Je compte sur vous pour avoir beaucoup de reviews !**


	15. Le griffon, la rêveuse et le centaure

Pertinente

défectueux 

Titre : Le voyage des âmes

Auteur : Ninianne

Réponse aux reviews :

Sempre libera : Oui, je me suis bel et bien inspirée de Fitzwilliam Darcy pour nommer le prof Iceberg. Pourquoi sont-elles liées ? Haha…

Julie 231 : Tout est possible ! Sinon que penses-tu de la situation actuelle ?

**14) Le Griffon, la rêveuse et le centaure**

-Bien, dit Ginny, il est temps de retourner à l'infirmerie. MacGonagall doit se demander ou tu es passée.

-Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir lui parler maintenant.

-Il faudra bien le faire un jour ou l'autre.

Suzy soupira mais accepta de suivre Ginny. Elle se sentait épuisée autant physiquement que moralement. Depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, les épreuves s'étaient succédées l'une derrière l'autre, la suivante toujours plus difficile que la précédente et la dernière en date lui avait porté un coup fatal. Un fardeau très lourd venait de se déposer sur ses épaules. L'accepterait-elle un jour ou bien finirait-il par l'écraser ? Elle regarda alors la main de Ginny qui tenait la sienne, elle sourit. « Au moins des gens l'aideraient à le porter » pensa t'elle. Arrivées devant l'infirmerie, Suzy poussa la porte.

-Professeur MacGonagall ?

Mais elle n'était plus là, il n'y avait que Chris.

-Suzy, s'exclama t'il.

-Ou est Mac Gonagall ?

-Partie, elle a dit qu'elle préférait te laisser tranquille pour le moment. J'étais inquiet, je t'aurais bien couru après mais…

Il venait de remarquer Ginny et aussitôt son visage se durcit.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ? Dit-il en la désignant.

-J'ai accompagné Suzy.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux être sure que je pourrais me lever quand les autorités que tu as appelées viendront nouschercher ?

-Non Chris je…

-Tu dois être ravie de me voir dans ce lit, comme ça ils pourront m'enchaîner sans que je résiste trop et…

-Je lui ai tout dit, Chris.

Chris cligna des yeux :

-Tout dit ?

-Oui.

-Tu es folle !

-Ginny, tu peux nous laisser seuls un instant.

-Oui. Je crois que ce serait mieux.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ! S'exclama Chris. MacGonagall nous a interdits d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

-On peut lui faire confiance.

-Lui faire confiance ! Cette fille rêve de nous voir lynchés sur une place publique depuis que tes cheveux sont devenus roux !

-Ginny est quelqu'un de formidable, elle voulait juste protéger quelqu'un qu'elle aime. Tu as dit toi-même que tu en aurais fait autant à sa place !

-Oui mais…

-Je veux croire en elle Chris ! Je n'en peux plus de lui mentir.

-Oui mais même si elle est digne de confiance comme tu l'affirmes, la faire entrer dans notre cercle de « gens au courant » la met en danger, surtout maintenant après ce que nous venons d'apprendre sur toi !

-Je sais ça ! S'écria Suzy.

Chris sursauta.

-Excuse-moi. Dit-il.

-Ce n'est rien. Ecoute, si jamais je m'aperçois qu'elle courre un véritable risque à me fréquenter, je laisserais tomber mais pour l'instant, je veux la garder prés de moi. S'il te plait Chris, s'il te plait accorde moi ça.

Chris la fixa un instant puis soupira :

-Ok, je lui donne sa chance.

Le visage de Suzy s'éclaira. Elle se jeta sur Chris pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-AIE !

-Oh ! Excuse-moi.

-Attends que je sois remis avant de faire ce genre de chose.

-Promis ! Ginny !

Ginny entra timidement dans la pièce.

-Bienvenue dans l'équipe des désespérés ! dit Chris

Suzy éclata de rire et Ginny sourit :

-Ravie d'en faire partie Chris.

-Bon, dit Suzy, Ginny tu ne connaîtrais pas un bon coiffeur dans le coin ?

Deux semaines plus tard, Suzy et Ginny s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Après ce que lui avait révélé MacGonagall, Suzy avait pas mal souffert mais la présence de la jeune rousse lui faisait beaucoup de bien, cela ajouté au fait qu'elle n'avait eu aucunes visions ni rêves et que ses cheveux étaient restés noirs ( coupés et teints avec soin par une amie de Ginny, un coiffeur aurait coûté trop cher selon elle) Les autres élèves semblaient avoir oublié l'incident du griffon et Chris s'était remis assez vite de ses blessures grâce aux bons soins de madame Pomfresh. Il sortit de l'infirmerie après seulement quelques jours. On ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant du griffon, il restait prostré dans son enclos sans bouger et refusait toute nourriture. La fin du moi de novembre arriva et la neige commença à tomber, signe que l'hiver approchait à grand pas.

-C'est magnifique, dit Suzy en regardant le faux plafond de la grande salle, on a l'impression que la neige va nous tomber dessus.

-Magnifique, magnifique, on voit que ce n'est pas toi qui travaille en plein air. Je vais me transformer en statue de glace.

-Tu vas t'occuper de quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ginny.

-Des salamandres, je dois leur construire des abris pour l'hiver, elles supportent mal le froid. Et aussi des knarls et des veracrasses.

-Tu ne te charges plus des grosses bêtes ?

-Depuis l'épisode du griffon, j'ai fait jurer à Hagrid de ne plus m'occuper que de créatures avec moins de trois croix dans le manuel des animaux fantastiques.

-Ce doit être ennuyeux !

-C'est toujours mieux que finir dépecé par un hippogriffe parce qu'on a eu le malheur d'éternuer sans mettre la main devant la bouche en sa présence !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Comment va le griffon à propos? Demanda Suzy.

- Toujours aphasique, Hagrid ne parvient pas à le guérir. Ca le rend très malheureux.

-Qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?

-J'aimerais le savoir. Ce griffon était très calme, il laissait même les élèves le toucher puis d'un coup il s'est énervé, comme ça. Si je ne l'avais pas retenu, il aurait déchiqueté les élèves.

-C'est tout de même étrange…

Une arrivée de hiboux les sortirent de leurs pensées. Une chouette brune atterrit devant Chris et lui tendit une lettre adressée à Suzanne Deveraux et Christophe Tussaux. Chris l'attrapa et l'ouvrit.

-C'est Veruca !

-Elle vous écrit ? Demanda Ginny.

-Oui de temps en temps. Dit Suzy. Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?

-Rien de particulier. Elle est toujours en tournée avec Nick et Basile. Cette semaine, ils étaient à South Hampton.

-En tournée ?

-Oui, ils ont été engagés par Brian Joke après la dissolution des croque-mitaines. Ils l'accompagnent à travers l'Angleterre.

-C'est chouette. Et Stubby Boardman, qu'est-il devenu ?

-Lui, on n'en sait rien, on a pas eu de nouvelles.

-Le connaissant, dit Chris, il doit sans doute être dans un pub en train de cuver quelque part en Angleterre.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Un autre hibou arriva tendant un journal à Suzy. Elle le lisait tous les jours espérant avoir des nouvelles de son frère.

-Oh non ! S'exclama t'elle.

-Quoi ? Fit Chris.

-Regardez.

Suzy tendit le journal à Ginny. A la première page, le gros titre indiquait « Désastre à Sainte Mangouste » La photo montrait une salle dévastée dont les murs s'étaient écroulés.

-Sainte Mangouste, c'est l'hôpital des sorciers ça non ? Demanda Chris.

-Que s'est-il passé ? C'est le soleil sombre ?

-Quoi ! S'exclama une voie.

Ils se retournèrent, Neville venait d'arriver, il se jeta sur le journal, l'arrachant des mains de Ginny.

-Le Soleil sombre a frappé Sainte-Mangouste ! Cria t'il.

-Non Neville, ce n'est pas le Soleil Sombre. Et seulement une petite partie de l'hôpital a été touché.

Neville souffla puis rendit le journal à Ginny.

-Excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

-D'après l'article, une déflagration a détruit la moitié d'un étage.

-Il y a eu des morts ?

-Plusieurs personnes dont trois aurors ont du être emmenés aux urgences mais pas de morts.

-C'est l'œuvre des mangemorts ?

-L'attaque n'a pas été signée d'une marque des ténèbres mais il y a de fortes chances que ce soit eux.

-Ca c'est sur, c'est bien leur genre.

-Hum...dit Ginny. Je ne sais pas, c'est tout de même étrange.

-Quoi donc ?

-En général quand les mangemorts attaquent, ils font plus de dégâts.

-Ils ont quand même bien endommagé un bâtiment public.

-Je sais mais il n'y a pas eu de victime et il n'y a même pas de marque des ténèbres. Ca ne leur ressemble pas un travail aussi mal fait.

-Ca ne devait pas être des mangemorts de haut niveau qui ont fait ça. Peut-être des débutants.

-Peut-être…

Il y eut un silence total autour de la table. Neville regardait fixement devant lui.

-Ca va aller Neville. Dit Ginny.

-Hein ? Oui, oui, il est temps que j'y aille. J'ai cours avec Flitwick dans dix minutes.

-Ok, à plus !

-Il est bizarre ce matin. Dit Chris une fois qu'il fut parti.

-Sainte Mangouste est un sujet tabou pour lui. Dit Suzy.

-Tu sais ça aussi ! S'exclama Ginny.

-Oui.

-Incroyable, j'ai encore du mal avec le fait que tu saches autant de choses.

-Pour moi aussi c'est bizarre.

.-Bon, je vais aller en cours moi aussi !

-On se rejoint à midi ?

-Non désolée, j'ai réservé l'heure du déjeuner pour entraîner mon équipe mais on se voit ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-La soirée de Slughorn.

-Ho non !

-Ne te défile pas cette fois.

L'épisode du griffon et la révélation de Mac Gonagall avaient donné encore moins envie à Suzy d'assister aux réunions de Slughorn. Elle ignorait si le gros professeur était au courant de son lien avec Lily mais elle craignait que si c'était le cas, ce dernier espère non pas la voir à ses réunions mais l'élève qu'il avait tant chérie et qu'il révèle à tout le monde qu'elle était le double d'une femme morte. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait invité, elle avait pu se défiler prétextant beaucoup de travail mais cette fois il s'était arrangé pour que le professeur d'étude des moldus ne la garde pas après les cours. Elle soupira puis se leva pour aller travailler. A la fin de la journée, elle rejoignit Ginny dans le hall d'entrée.

-Bonne journée ? Lui demanda t'elle

-Rien de particulier. On va rejoindre Chris ?

-Oui, il doit nous attendre.

Mais arrivées à la cabane d'Hagrid, elles ne le trouvèrent nulle part. Elles firent le tour des enclos mais pas de trace de lui.

-Où est ce qu'il peut bien être ?

Soudain un cri aigu retentit prés de la forêt. Sans se consulter, Ginny et Suzy accoururent. Hagrid et le professeur Iceberg tentaient de maîtriser un griffon surexcité qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Chris et plusieurs élèves étaient à quelques mètre d'eux et semblaient complètement dépassés par les événements.

-Chris ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Suzy, Ginny ! Le griffon est devenu cinglé.

Iceberg sortit sa baguette.

-Essayez de le retenir pendant que je l'immobilise !

Hagrid enserra les ailes du griffon et Iceberg cria « Morpheus ! »

Mais le griffon rua et renversa Hagrid évitant le sortilège.

-Pitch non ! S'écria Hagrid.

Le griffon ne l'écouta pas et se jeta sur Iceberg et donna un coup de patte à sa baguette qui vola au loin. Les élèves poussèrent des exclamations apeurées.

-Ca sent mauvais, dit Chris

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ! S'écria Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas, l'un de vous sait stupefixier demanda Chris aux élèves.

-Non, répondit l'un d'eux, on n'est qu'en quatrième année.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Je vais m'en occuper ! S'écria Ginny.

-Ginny, non !

Mais Ginny était déjà parti. Le griffon avait coincé Hagrid et Iceberg au fond de l'enclos.

-Je t'en supplie, calme-toi, Pitch !

Mais celui-ci continuait d'avancer en les fixant d'un regard meurtrier.

-Hé toi ! Hurla Ginny.

Le griffon se tourna vers elle.

-Stupefix !

Le sortilège le frappa au bec mais au lieu de s'évanouir, il se contenta de secouer la tête et de jeter à Ginny un regard plein de fureur.

-Oh non, il doit être immunisé !

-Sauve-toi Ginny ! Hurla Suzy.

Mais avant que Ginny ait eut le temps de faire un geste, le griffon se jeta sur elle.

« Morpheus ! »

Tout se passa à toute vitesse, un sortilège rouge jaillit de nulle part et frappa le griffon en plein vol. Il s'effondra juste devant Ginny. Suzy et Chris coururent vers elle.

-Tout va bien Ginny ?

-Oui, oui, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Hagrid et Iceberg arrivèrent à leur tour.

-Ginny, tu n'es pas blessée ! S'écria Hagrid.

-Non, je vais bien mais qu'est-il arrivé au griffon ?

-Nous avons eu une aide extérieure, dit Iceberg.

Tout le monde tourna la tête, une femme venait d'entrer dans l'enclos. Elle était très belle, grande, élancée avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux dorés.

-Professeur Proserpine ! Dit Ginny.

-Professeur ?

-Tout va bien mademoiselle Weasley.

-Oui, je vais bien, répondit Ginny pour la troisième fois.

Mais le professeur ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle se dirigea vers le griffon.

-Bien joué Fama, dit Iceberg.

-Comment va t'il ?

-Il est endormi, votre sort a bien fonctionné. Merci professeur.

-De rien, seul ce sortilège pouvait fonctionner contre une créature comme ce griffon, dit elle à Ginny, ils ont une immunité naturelle contre les sorts de stupefixion.

-Je m'en souviendrais.

-Transportez le dans votre maison, Hagrid, je vais l'examiner.

-Bon je vais ramener mes élèves, dit Iceberg, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide.

-D'accord, merci Fitzy.

-Bon sang ! Dit Chris, quelle journée !

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ce griffon ?

-Il a fait une nouvelle crise, Hagrid était tranquillement en train de les nourrir quand il a tenté de l'attaquer. Hagrid a tenté de le calmer mais rien à faire. Ensuite Iceberg est arrivé et ils tentaient de le maîtriser quand vous êtes arrivés.

-Qu'est ce qu'Iceberg faisait là ?

-Comme la dernière fois, il voulait montrer des bestioles à ses élèves. Ils ont été servis.

-Qui était cette femme ?

-Tu ne la connais pas ? C'est le professeur Fama Proserpine qui nous enseigne la métamorphose.

-Quoi ? Mais je croyais que c'était MacGonagall le professeur de métamorphose !

-C'était Mac Gonagall. Mais depuis qu'elle est devenue directrice, il lui fallait une remplaçante. Tu ne l'as jamais vu à la table des professeurs ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai du la voir mais sans vraiment faire attention. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec Hagrid ?

-Elle essaye de découvrir ce qui arrive au griffon, dit Chris, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle vient pour l'examiner.

-Comment pourrait-elle l'aider ?

-Elle était auror avant d'être professeur. Dit Ginny, C'est une spécialiste des sorts de magie noire.

-Une auror ? Pourquoi ne lui a t'on pas donné le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal plutôt qu'à Iceberg, ça lui aurait mieux correspondu.

-Mais Iceberg aussi était auror avant de venir ici. Le ministère a envoyé pleins d'aurors comme professeurs à la fois pour enseigner et nous protéger.

-Et pourquoi Iceberg n'aide pas à la guérison du griffon ? Dit Chris.

-Un seul auror, ça suffit, il n'a pas que ça à faire.

-Hum…

-Et puis Proserpine aime bien les animaux. C'est elle qui a fait les potions revitalisantes qu'on t'a donné il y a trois semaines pour guérir les veracrasses malades.

-Ha bon ? Je croyais que c'était Slughorn.

-Hé non, en parlant de Slughorn. On va manquer la réunion !

-Je pensais qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé, tu serais fatiguée et…

-Suzy…

-Bon d'accord…

-Prépare-toi à signer des autographes, Suzy. Dit Chris.

Le soir, Suzy et Ginny se présentèrent au bureau de Slughorn. Ginny frappa et Slughorn en personne vint ouvrir.

-Ha ! Vous voilà, vous êtes en retard.

-Désolée professeur, on a un peu traîner des pieds, dit-elle en jetant un regard malicieux à Suzy.

-Ce n'est pas grave, venez. Tout le monde nous attend. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, laissez moi vous présenter Suzy Déveraux, une moldu future grande chanteuse.

Il y avait peu d'élèves dans le bureau, Suzy reconnut quelques élèves du cours d'étude des moldus qui la saluèrent. Les autres la regardèrent avec curiosité sauf quelque serpentards qui se contentèrent de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux.

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons commencer.

Pendant une heure, Slughorn parla de choses et d'autres. Il se tournait de temps en temps vers Suzy pour l'interroger sur sa carrière de chanteuse mais c'était tout. Suzy se sentait un peu mieux, elle discuta même avec les autres élèves. La réunion prit fin vers une heure du matin. Quand Ginny et Suzy sortirent, elles tombaient de sommeil.

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible, dit Ginny.

-Oui, tu avais raison, je m'inquiétais pour rien.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

-Non, je vais rentrer toute seule. A demain.

-A demain.

Suzy grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pressée d'aller se coucher, elle essaya de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Chris qui devait dormir à coté. Aussi fut-elle assez surprise de le trouver assis sur son lit.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais t'attendre. C'était bien, la soirée ?

-Très bien. Mais maintenant, tu pourrais retourner dans ta chambre. J'aimerais dormir.

-Attends, je dois te parler d'un truc.

-Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?

-Non ça ne peut pas. J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit. En rentrant du cours tout à l'heure, j'ai réalisé un truc.

-Un truc ?

-A propos du griffon. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il tente de tuer quelqu'un quand je suis là.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne l'avais pas approché depuis l'incident de la dernière fois et il était resté calme. Et comme par hasard, quand je reviens le voire, il redevient fou.

-Attends, attends, tu crois que c'est toi qui rends le griffon fou ? Chris tu peux être très agaçant mais quand même.

-Je n'ai pas fini ! J'ai remarqué aussi que cela correspondait à chaque fois au moment ou Iceberg montrait le bout de son nez.

-Chris…Tu ne vas pas recommencer.

-Quoi ! C'est tout de même étrange ! Deux fois on se retrouve tous les trois, le griffon, Iceberg et moi et deux fois il devient fou juste après. Il l'a ensorcelé pour qu'il m'attaque !

-Mais c'est absurde, Iceberg est auror, pourquoi voudrait te faire du mal ?

-Je ne sais pas mais ce type est louche ! Il passe son temps à nous espionner !

-Nous espionner ? Tu n'as pas pensé qu'il veut peut être nous protéger ?

-Nous protéger de quoi ? Il n'est pas censé être au courant de notre secret.

-Dans ce cas, il a peut-être des soupçons. Il a peut-être deviné que nous étions… spéciaux.

-Oui ! Et pour le vérifier, il a rendu fou un griffon pour qu'il nous attaque.

-Le griffon ne t'a pas attaqué ! Il s'en ait pris aux élèves et tu l'as retenu.

-Il espérait peut-être justement que je le retienne en révélant au passage mes pouvoirs.

-Arrête Chris, ça n'a pas de sens. Si Iceberg était capable de ce genre de chose, jamais MacGonagall n'aurait accepté de l'engager ! Et puis pourquoi tu le soupçonnes alors qu'il y avait un tas d'autres personnes sur les lieux qui étaient beaucoup plus susceptibles de vouloir provoquer du grabuge.

-A qui penses-tu ?

-Les serpentards ! Dit Suzy. Il y en avait pleins prés du griffon lors de la première attaque !

-Tu rigoles ? Les élèves étaient terrorisés par les griffons, il a fallu qu'Hagrid parlemente avec eux pendant des heures avant qu'ils n'acceptent de les approcher. Jamais ils n'auraient osé jeter un sort à l'un d'eux pour qu'il devienne agressif.

-Certains jouaient peut-être la comédie.

-Comme tu l'as vu aujourd'hui, les griffons sont super résistants à la magie. Seuls des sorts de puissance supérieurs à la moyenne peuvent les atteindre et les élèves présents ce jour là n'étaient qu'en quatrième année.

-Peut être que Zabini ou Nott leur ont dit comment faire !

-Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien, parce qu'ils rêvent de nous voir morts peut-être ? Je te rappelle qu'ils nous ont lancé un sort qui aurait pu leur valoir un aller simple en prison dés notre première rencontre.

-C'était un faux.

-Un raté ! Pas un faux !

-Ils ne se sont plus manifestés depuis !

-Tu veux absolument qu'Iceberg soit coupable.

-J'ai de bonne raison de le soupçonner !

-Oui et bien tu me présenteras toutes ces bonnes raisons demain parce que j'ai sommeil !

-Un jour tu verras que j'avais raison !

-C'est ça ! Bonne nuit professeur Maugrey !

-Hein ?

Suzy lui claqua la porte au nez et marmonna « Reulou ! »

_La musique était douce, les lumières tamisées, Suzy portait une longue robe blanche et tenait un micro entre ses mains, la chanson sortait de sa bouche comme si elle la connaissait par cœur pourtant elle était persuadée de ne l'avoir jamais chantée ni même entendue. En face d'elle, des gens assis à des tables l'écoutaient tout en sirotant leurs verres. _

_« Please Help me. I'm not what I am. Please Help me. I share my soul with an another. »_

_Il n'y avait que des gens qu'elle connaissait.. Slughorn et MagGonagall étaient assis à une table à droite de la scène, Iceberg et Hagrid étaient à gauche, à coté d'eux, il y avait le professeur Proserpine et le professeur d'étude des moldus. Puis en face d'elle, il y avait Ginny et Chris. Quand elle eut fini, Chris monta sur scène et cria :_

_-Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Lily Evans. _

_Tout le monde se leva et applaudit. Et parmis les acclamations, elle entendit distinctement quelqu'un parler :_

_-Félicitations petite sœur._

_Elle se retourna. Prés de l'entrée des coulisses se tenait quelqu'un que Suzy reconnut tout de suite._

_-Tom ! _

_Celui-ci sourit puis entra dans les coulisses._

_-Tom ! Attends !_

_Mais quand elle franchit à son tour la porte, elle se retrouva alors dans le couloir noir. Tous les cris et les applaudissements avaient instantanément cessé pour être remplacés par le bruit du tonnerre habituel. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut une porte derrière laquelle résonnaient des bruits de voies. Sans réfléchir, elle l'ouvrit. __Elle fut alors éblouie par une lumière aveuglante. Quand ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière, Suzy s'aperçut qu'il faisait jour et qu'elle était dans une église. Ses vêtements aussi avaient changé, elle portait maintenant une robe de mariée splendide et tenait un bouquet dans ses mains. Il y avait pleins de monde autour d'elle mais elle ne parvenait pas à les voir. Elle avança vers l'autel pour rejoindre son fiancé même si elle ignorait qui c'était. Arrivée à l'autel, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne, elle n'avait pas de fiancé. Elle se tourna vers l'assistance et pu enfin voir que tout le monde était habillé en noir et beaucoup pleuraient._

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Je vais me marier !_

_Le prêtre s'approcha d'elle. _

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Oui !_

_-Alors pourquoi êtes vous là dedans?_

_Suzy se sentit tomber et atterrit dans une boite en bois. Un cercueil !_

_-__Haaaaaaaa !_

Suzy s'éveilla en sursaut. Son pyjama était trempé de sueur. Elle était essoufflée et son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux humides puis se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Elle but un peu d'eau et contempla son reflet dans la glace. Celui-ci la fixait de ses grands yeux verts.

-Je vis un cauchemar…

-Ce n'est pas une heure pour déprimer, lui répondit son reflet.

Elle secoua la tête et retourna dans sa chambre mais au moment de se coucher, quelque chose attira son attention. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, au loin une lumière brillait, prés du lac noir.

-Cette fois, j'en aurais le cœur net !

Elle se chaussa et sortit de sa chambre. Dans sa hâte, elle avait oublié que des surveillants patrouillaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. A peine eut-elle le temps de mettre un pied dehors qu'elle aperçut la lueur d'une torche.

-Mince !

Elle recula et heurta une armure, celle ci s'effondra dans un vacarme infernal. Elle courut se cacher dans une classe. « Je n'ai pas le talent de Chris et Tom pour les escapades nocturnes, pourtant je dois y aller ! » Elle attendit que la lueur soit passé puis elle sortit de la classe. Le surveillant s'était éloigné. Suzy souffla quand elle se fit bousculer.

-Hé !

Elle venait d'heurter une grande femme devant elle vêtue d'un grand châle rose. Ses yeux étaient déformés par de grosses lunettes et elle était incroyablement maigre.

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, dit-elle d'une voie éraillée, mais un élève ne devrait pas être couchée à cette heure si avancée de la nuit ?

-Je ne suis pas une élève, je m'appelle Suzanne Déveraux et je l'assistante du professeur d'étude des moldus.

La femme lui attrapa la main, l'air soudain excité.

-Vous êtes la fille dont tout le monde parle ! La chanteuse qui a protégé cette enfant des flammes !

-Heu... oui mais Ginny n'est plus vraiment une enfant.

-Mon prénom est Sybille Trelawney, je suis le professeur de divination, ici.

-Ha… ravie de vous rencontrer.

Le professeur resserra sa prise.

-Je sens d'étranges vibrations venir de vous ma chère. Oui, je vois beaucoup de choses.

Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment d'ici, vous êtes loin de chez vous.

-J'habite à Paris, c'est vrai que c'est un peu loin de Pou…

-Mon troisième œil ne me trompe jamais, en ce moment vous traversez un mauvaise passe, vous vous sentez complètement perdue.

-Ca nous arrive à tous j'imagine…

-Vous souffrez d'une disparition, cette personne vous manque terriblement.

-Oui, oui, sans doute, vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant !

-Votre avenir est sombre ma pauvre chérie. Que diriez vous de me suivre dans ma chambre ? je pourrais vous donner plus de réponses à vos questions…

Elle approcha son visage du sien et Suzy sentit une vieille odeur d'alcool qui lui rappelait Stubby. Elle retira vivement sa main de celle de Trelawney.

-C'est très gentil mais je suis pressée. Bonsoir professeur.

Elle s'éloigna

-Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi, vous…

-Laissez cette enfant, Sybille, vous voyez bien que vous l'embarrassez.

Suzy et Trelawney se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent en face d'un centaure. Suzy resta bouche bée, c'était la créature la plus impressionnante qu'elle avait jamais vue.

-Que faites-vous là ! S'écria Trelawney ! D'habitude vous ne montez jamais jusqu'ici, vos…pieds vous gênent dans les escaliers !

-Tout à l'heure, nous nous sommes quitté en mauvais termes, je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous pour ma conduite.

-Vous êtes tout excusé, maintenant retournez dans votre salle et laissez moi en paix.

-Très bien, mais pas que ce jeune poulain soit retournée dans sa chambre, il n'est pas bon de se promener dehors quand la nuit est venue. Et cela est valable aussi pour vous.

Trelawney devint rouge et tourna les talons sans ajouter un mot. Firenze se tourna vers Suzy.

-Tout va bien jeune enfant ?

-Oui, je…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, la lumière avait disparu.

-Oh non ! Fichue voyante au rabais !

-C'est un qualificatif bien dur pour cette malheureuse professeur Trelawney.

Suzy rougit sous le regard du centaure.

-Excusez moi!

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il est vrai qu'elle ne sait pas bien exploiter son don. Pourtant elle possède des pouvoirs, il lui arrive d'être en contact direct avec le destin, rares sont les voyants à y parvenir.

Suzy savait qu'il parlait des prophéties, mais elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle savait quoique ce soit.

-Bon et bien, je vais retourner me coucher.

-Me permettez-vous de vous raccompagner ? Je serais plus tranquille si c'était le cas.

Suzy lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

-D'accord.

Elle marcha à coté de Firenze, le seul bruit qu'il y avait était celui de ses sabots contre le sol de pierre. Arrivée, elle le remercia.

-Le professeur Trelawney n'avait pas tort, l'avenir est sombre pour tous.

-Votre monde est en guerre, inutile d'être voyant pour savoir ça !

Suzy avait conscience d'être très impolie mais elle était furieuse d'avoir raté son expédition à cause de Trelawney. Mais Firenze ne sembla nullement offensé.

-C'est vrai, admit-il.

Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre.

-Nous les centaures l'avions prévu depuis longtemps alors que les sorciers fermaient les yeux convaincus que tout allait bien.

Suzy remarqua qu'il fixait les étoiles :

-Beaucoup d'événements ont bouleversé ce monde mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui l'attend. De nouvelles convulsions vont se produire et vont apporter leurs lots de malheurs ou de bonheurs.

Il ferma les yeux

-Et je sens que l'une d'entre elles est toutes proche.

-Toute proche ? Vous voulez dire qu'il va y avoir une autre catastrophe bientôt ?

-Je ne sais pas, il n'y a rien de plus aléatoire que le destin. En temps voulu nous y assisterons, vous surtout car je sens que vous serez directement concernée.

-Moi ! Mais comment ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus, l'avenir m'accorde de moins en moins le privilège de le capter. Peut être que la séparation avec mon peuple a altéré mon pouvoir.

Il sourit à Suzy qui rougit de nouveau, il était décidemment très beau :

-Je vais vous laisser vous coucher à présent.

-D'accord merci.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Suzy regarda la fenêtre, la lumière n'était pas réapparu. Ensuite elle leva les yeux vers le ciel se demandant ce que Firenze avait bien pu y voir.

**Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Donnez-moi vos avis, ça m'intéresse ! Salut !**


	16. Plongée dans les ténèbres

Titre : Le voyage des âmes

Auteur : Ninianne

Réponse aux reviews :

Sempre libera : On sait enfin ce qui est arrivé au griffon dans ce chapitre. Quant à Trelawney…Hé hé, tu verras. Sinon Tom va bientôt revenir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Lou35 : Question très intéressante à propos des aurors. En effet j'ai ma petite idée sur la question.

**Voilà enfin mon 16eme chapitre, désolée d'avoir tant tarder mais l'inspiration me manquait, en plus j'avais des exams. La vie est dure les amis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**PS : J'ai enfin donné un nom à la prof d'étude des moldus, ce sera le prof Montmorency. **

**16) Plongée dans les ténèbres**

Suzy ne parvenait pas à chasser sa discussion avec Firenze de sa tête. « De nouvelles convulsions vont se produire et vont apporter leurs lots de malheurs ou de bonheurs. »Plutôt vague comme prédiction, ce monde est en guerre, il se passe des choses tous les jours ! « Oui mais il a laissé entendre que cette fois tu y serais mêlée. » Mêlée ? Et qu'allait-elle faire au juste ? Suzy soupira, elle comprenait pourquoi tant de personnes étaient exaspérées par les voyants, quand est ce qu'ils seraient enfin capables de faire des prédictions claires sans paraphrases et métaphores fumeuses ? Et puis il ne lui avait rien dit à propos de cette lumière qu'elle avait plusieurs fois aperçue, elle était restée éveillée à sa fenêtre guettant sa réapparition mais rien ne s'était passé. Pourquoi semblait-elle la seule à la voir ? Etait ce une hallucination ou bien quelque chose de réel ? Il aurait pu lui dire s'il avait été un vrai voyant ! Mais non, tout ce qu'il avait dit, c'est qu'il sentait « qu'un événement était proche », d'accord mais quoi ? Malheureusement elle eut la réponse le matin même. Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle, la rumeur des conversations lui sembla plus forte que d'habitude. Tous les élèves discutaient entre eux avec un air grave sans toucher à leur petit déjeuner et ce boucan ne semblait pas déranger outre mesure les professeurs qui eux même semblaient trop absorbés dans leur propre échange.

-Hé Suzy !

-Salut Ginny ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

-Tu sais quel jour on était hier ?

-Jeudi pourquoi ?

-Pas le jour de la semaine, le jour du mois, enfin la nuit plus précisément.

-Non je ne vois pas.

-C'était la pleine lune.

-La pleine lune ? Mais pourquoi…Oh non ne me dis pas que…

Ginny soupira et lui donna la gazette du jour. En première page, on pouvait voir une grosse photo représentant des ruines qui semblaient avoir été ravagées par la nuée ardente d'un volcan. Suzy n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention au cycle lunaire ces derniers jours mais apparemment ça n'avait été le cas des mangemorts qui avaient de nouveau utiliser leur sortilège diabolique.

-Le soleil noir…

-Oui, cette fois c'est un village moldu qui a été touché, il y a eu des centaines de victimes.

-Mon dieu…Et ils ne savent toujours pas de quoi il s'agit.

-Les plus grands spécialistes de magie noire se penchent dessus mais pour l'instant ils n'ont rien trouvé.

-Ou bien ils ont trouvé mais ils ne veulent pas nous le dire parce qu'ils ne savant pas quoi faire pour arrêter ça.

-Oui ça ressemblerait bien au ministère de faire ça. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus inquiétant.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ce village n'est qu'à vingt miles d'ici. D'après les enquêteurs, ce serait un avertissement.

-Un avertissement de quoi ?

-Que la prochaine attaque sera sur poudlard !

-Quoi ! Mais…Ils croient vraiment ça ?

-Ils voient ça comme une possibilité, ça va relancer le débat sur la fermeture de Poudlard.

-Oh non ! On m'avait dit que MacGonagall était parvenue à empêcher ça l'année dernière.

-Oui et elle a réussi tant bien que mal à ce que les choses restent ainsi mais avec cette attaque, tout risque d'être remis en question.

Ginny reprit le journal des mains de Suzy.

-Voilà ce que voulait dire Firenze…

-Quoi ?

-Non rien !

Suzy ne voulait pas inquiéter Ginny avec cette histoire de vision et de prédiction tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mis les choses au clair.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Suzy ?

-Je me disais juste…Si Poudlard ferme, je serais contrainte de quitter l'école comme tout le monde. Et où irais j'alors ?

-J'y ai pensé et je pense que vous pourriez venir chez moi.

-Hein ?

-Oui, au pire si Poudlard ferme, toi et Chris pourriez venir chez moi, ma famille serait sans doute d'accord.

-Heu, dit Suzy prise au dépourvu. Je ne sais pas Ginny, notre situation actuelle n'est pas simple et…

-Notre situation non plus, tu dois le savoir non ? Rien ne s'aggravera si vous venez et puis vous aurez un toit pour continuer vos recherches.

-Ginny….

-Ca c'est très sympa !

Ginny et Suzy sursautèrent, Chris venait d'apparaître derrière elle.

-Ce que tu viens de dire me va droit au cœur.

-Ca ne va pas de surgir comme ça comme un diable en dehors de sa boite ! D'où tu viens ?

-De chez Hagrid, j'avais quelque chose à faire.

- Tu as lu les nouvelles ? Dit Ginny.

-Oui c'est pas drôle, drôle…

-Drôle, drôle ? Dit Suzy. Presque 120 personnes sont mortes carbonisés et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que ce n'est pas drôle, drôle ?

-Il arrive des catastrophes tous les jours ici, je commence un peu à m'habituer…

-T'habituer…Tu te moques de moi ? Alors pour lorsqu'un village entier est anéanti, c'est secondaire. Par contre, un griffon tombe malade et c'est la fin des temps !

-Je n'ai pas dit çà ! Et puis le griffon c'est autre chose, je t'ai expliqué ça hier !

-Mais de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, Ginny ! Il ne t'a pas encore parlé de sa théorie du complot.

-Arrêtes Suzy !

-Sa théorie du complot ?

-Chris est convaincu que votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal complote quelque chose!

-Quoi ? Iceberg, comploter ?

-J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser ça !

-De quoi le soupçonnes-tu ? D'être un mangemort ?

-Ca ou quelque chose du même genre.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Suzy leva les yeux au ciel. Ginny se contenta de regarder Chris.

-C'est grave ce que tu dis. Dit-elle. Qu'est ce qui t'a amené à cette conclusion ?

-Depuis notre arrivée ici, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous observe sans arrêt. Plusieurs fois je l'ai surpris en train de nous suivre. On dirait qu'on l'intéresse particulièrement.

-Mac Gonagall lui a peut-être demandé de vous protéger. Comme il est auror, qui de mieux qualifié pour ça ?

-Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas le faire ouvertement ? Non, ça ne colle pas. Je pense qu'il cherche quelque chose et qu'il a ensorcelé Pitch le griffon afin qu'il s'en prenne à moi et Suzy.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

-Pour que je lui révèle mes « pouvoirs », dit Suzy. Non mais vraiment.

-Tes pouvoirs ? Tu veux dire ceux que tu as utilisés pour nous protéger des flammes ? Mais qu'est ce que ça lui aurait apporté ?

Chris se pencha vers elle et se mit à murmurer :

-Peut-être pour vérifier que nous ne sommes pas comme tout le monde.

-Tu veux dire qu'il saurait que vous venez de…que vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

-Exactement !

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Même s'il avait des doutes et qu'il comme tu le suppose nous suivait, il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de blesser quelqu'un pour vérifier si ses doutes étaient fondés ! C'est un auror !

-Peut-être qu'il se sert de cette couverture pour qu'on ne le soupçonne pas mais qu'il beaucoup plus malfaisant qu'il en a l'air.

-Tu n'as aucunes vraies preuves !

-Je finirais par les trouver ! Je ne suis pas le seul à penser que Pitch a été empoisonné, Hagrid a envoyé un échantillon de sang à Slughorn pour qu'il l'analyse.

-Mais même si ce test est positif, ça ne t'avancera à rien. N'importe qui aurait pu empoisonner ce griffon et pour n'importe quelle raison !

-Et bien je continuerais à chercher !

Chris tourna les talons et Suzy le regarda partir en soupirant.

-Il devient dingue.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Suzy. C'est vrai que tout ça est étrange.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

-Suzy ! Il ne faut pas oublier que ce qui vous est arrivés n'est pas un hasard et que tôt ou tard, la chose qui vous a amenés ici finira par se manifester. Chris a raison de se méfier.

-Si cette chose comme tu dis à eu suffisamment de pouvoir pour nous faire traverser l'univers…

-Moins fort !

-…Tu crois qu'elle utiliserait une malheureuse créature pour nous tuer ? Murmura Suzy.

-C'est vrai que cette hypothèse est tirée par les cheveux mais…

-Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé ici, Mac Gonagall avait triplé la surveillance et fait extrêmement attention à qui elle engageait.

-C'est vrai, les nouveaux professeurs ont passé beaucoup de tests autant au ministère qu'à Poudlard mais…

-Mais rien du tout ! Je sais que je peux dormir sur mes deux oreilles tant que je suis ici !

« Enfin presque… » pensa t'elle.

-Suzy ! Les forces du mal sont malignes. Crois moi j'en ai fait l'expérience.

-Je ferais attention Ginny ! Je te le promets. Je ne veux juste pas me prendre la tête avec les hypothèses farfelues de Chris ! Ca commence à virer à l'obsession chez lui et je ne veux pas faire pareil !

En effet, les jours suivants, les deux filles ne virent plus beaucoup Chris. Il passait tout son temps libre à trouver des indices qui permettraient d'incriminer le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et il allait rarement les voir, et quand cela se produisait, il agaçait tellement Suzy qu'elle faisait en sorte d'écourter le plus possible ces discussions. Ginny ne savait plus trop quoi faire, d'un coté, elle savait que l'enquête de Chris était un peu absurde mais d'un autre coté, elle était d'accord avec lui sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent attention tous les deux. Une autre chose la préoccupait, le comportement de Suzy était de plus en plus étrange, elle semblait de plus en plus fatiguée à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait et quand elle lui demandait la raison, Suzy éludait la question ou lui donnait des excuses qui sonnaient faux. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Suzy passait ses nuits à sa fenêtre guettant la réapparition de la mystérieuse lumière qu'elle avait vue dans le parc. Elle voulait savoir si elle avait tout imaginé ou si ce phénomène était réel. C'était aussi un moyen de ne pas dormir car à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle rêvait de ce couloir mystérieux. Systématiquement, elle tentait d'aller au bout du couloir d'où venaient les cris mais à chaque fois elle finissait engloutie dans le noir et se réveillait en sursaut trempée de sueur. Mais toutes ces nuits blanches commençaient à peser lourd et au bout de deux semaines, Suzy était complètement épuisée et avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Surtout après la mauvaise surprise que lui réserva le professeur Montmorency un lundi matin. Elle lui confia la tâche la plus ardue qu'elle avait trouvé : Classer les dossiers d'études des moldus. Personne ne s'en était occupé depuis des années (voire des décennies) et des centaines de papiers avaient été mélangés et entassés dans tous les sens dans des tiroirs et sur des étagères dans la pièce avoisinant son bureau et le professeur avait décidé qu'il était temps de changer cela. En une semaine, chacun de ces dossiers devaient enfin avoir retrouvé leur place. Autrement dit Suzy allait avoir un travail de titans durant cinq jours. Elle avait déjà passé des heures là dessus mais il lui semblait n'avoir accompli qu'un centième de ce qu'il y avait à faire.

-Flûte !

Elle venait de renverser une pile d'exposés sur « les moyens de locomotions des moldus » écrits par des élèves de sixième année il y a dix ans qu'elle venait à peine de terminer de trier.

-Je suis maudite…maugréa t'elle en ramassant les papiers éparpillés un peu partout.

-Hé bien ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort aujourd'hui.

Suzy se retourna, le professeur venait d'entrer.

-Professeur Montmorency ! Je suis désolée, je vais ranger tout ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis plus soucieuse de votre santé. Vous semblez très faible en ce moment.

-Non je vais très bien. J'ai juste un peu de mal à dormir, à cause de…tout ce qui s'est passé…Vous savez le soleil noir et tout ça.

-Je comprends, ça préoccupe tout le monde en ce moment.

Elle soupira et eut un sourire triste.

-Cet état de guerre pèse sur tout le monde.

-Oui…

-Bien, je vous laisse alors, j'ai cours avec mes cinquièmes années.

Suzy se sentait honteuse de mentir ainsi au professeur mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui raconter la réalité. Elle attrapa une boite en carton et rangea les papiers dedans. Soudain des acclamations retentirent dans le couloir. Des gens applaudissaient et criaient. Suzy soupira, depuis quelques temps ça arrivait tous les jours. Elle se releva et ouvrit la porte du bureau. Une foule d'élève qui semblaient être des pouffsouffles acclamaient deux étudiants en tenue de quidditch.

-Dites ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire moins de bruits, il y en a qui travaillent.

-Hein, fit une fille, oh désolée ! Mais c'est Bailey et Summerby, c'est eux qui nous ont permis de gagner le match contre les serdaigle il y a un mois.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, je sens qu'ils vont nous permettre d'écraser les gryffondor lors du match de samedi !

Le match de samedi, Suzy n'entendait parler que de ça depuis des jours. L'attaque du soleil noir avait complètement effacée des mémoires pour être remplacée par cette rencontre. L'école était en effervescence et tous les joueurs de quidditch de Gryffondor et Pouffsouffle étaient devenus le centre d'attention de tous les élèves. Toute la journée, Ginny était acclamée ou bien huée. Suzy ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait supporter ça.

-Question d'habitude, lui dit-elle à l'heure du déjeuner.

Un petit garçon s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner une lettre couverte de cœur puis repartit en courant.

-D'habitude ? Répéta Suzy perplexe en le regardant s'éloigner.

-Il est mignon, c'est la première fois qu'il m'en remet une en mains propres, d'habitude il me les envoie par hiboux.

-Qu'est ce qui est écrit ?

-Il dit que je suis le meilleur attrapeur du monde et aussi la plus jolie fille qu'il ait jamais vu, etc, etc.…Oh, il dit aussi que si un jour je veux pique-niquer avec lui, il fait un excellent cheese-cake.

-Tu parles ! Je suis sure qu'il demande aux elfes de maisons de cuisiner pour lui.

-C'est mignon, au moins il ne me propose pas de pratiquer des activités un peu moins innocentes en termes dénués de tous sous-entendus comme le font un grand nombre de ses condisciples plus âgés.

-C'est n'importe quoi…

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Il y a encore quelques temps tu semblais enthousiaste à l'idée de ce match.

C'était vrai, même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, assister à un match de quidditch en vrai excitait Suzy au moins autant que le reste des étudiants. Elle avait hâte de voir Ginny et ses coéquipiers voler dans le ciel comme à l'entraînement sauf que cette fois ce serait beaucoup plus spectaculaire. Mais ces derniers temps, elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle avait du mal à montrer son enthousiasme.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste le nouveau travail que la prof d'étude des moldus m'a dit de faire. En une semaine je dois ranger des dossiers qui ne semblent pas avoir été classés depuis l'époque des fondateurs. Je passe mes journées là dessus et j'ai à peine le temps de faire des pauses pour manger si je veux avoir fini pour samedi. Alors je te laisse deviner à quel point tout ça me remplit de joie.

Une fois de plus, cette excuse ne convainquit pas Ginny. Que lui cachait son amie ?

-Suzy, Ginny !

Chris était dans l'allée entre la table des gryffondors et celle des poufsouffles.

-Oh non…soupira Suzy.

-Je peux vous parler en privé ?

Suzy et Ginny froncèrent les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il faut qu'on discute. C'est important. Rajouta t'il devant l'air sceptique de Suzy.

-Ca aurait été un plaisir mais je dois aller travailler.

-Attends, c'est vraiment important.

-Quoi ? Ton enquête a porté ses fruits et tu as suffisamment de preuves pour envoyer toute l'école à Azkaban ?

-Non mais…

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je peux m'en aller.

-Suzy écoute-moi !

A ce moment là, un hibou surgit et lâcha le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses serres qui atterrit dans la marmite de soupe qui était juste à coté d'eux. Suzy fut éclaboussée de la tête au pied.

-Hé !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Suzy poussa un cri de rage. Le pull et le pantalon qu'elle avait empruntés à Ginny étaient recouverts de soupe aux potirons.

-Attends, je vais nettoyer. Recurvite ! Dit Ginny.

Toute la soupe disparut mais Suzy semblait toujours furieuse

-Est-ce que ça va ? Dit Chris en tendant la main vers elle.

-Fiche-moi la paix toi !

-Mais Suzy…

Sans ajouter un mot, Suzy quitta la grande salle en courant.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a en ce moment ?

-J'aimerais le savoir, dit Ginny.

-C'était quoi ce truc ? Dit-il en désignant le paquet trempé par la soupe.

-Des chocolats pour moi. Ils sont bons à jeter maintenant. Qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire ?

-Suis-moi.

Tous les deux sortirent de la grande salle et montèrent au deuxième étage pour s'enfermer dans une classe inoccupée.

-Bon qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-On a reçu les résultats d'analyse aujourd'hui.

-Alors ?

Il sortit des papiers de sa poche et les tendit à Ginny. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil dessus puis retint une exclamation.

-De la main d'Héra ?

-Tu sais ce que c'est à ce que je vois.

-Mais oui ! C'est un très puissant filtre de folie. On a appris ça cette année. Ces effets peuvent durer des mois.

-Et il y en avait des traces dans le sang de Pitch. C'est qui l'a rendu malade.

-Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ? Tu crois toujours que c'est…

-Non seulement je le crois mais en plus j'ai les preuves.

-Les preuves ?

Chris regarda autour de lui comme pour vérifier que vraiment personne ne pouvait écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Puis il cala sa chaise de manière à être bien en face de Ginny et commencer son explication.

-Tu te souviens quand je vous ai dit à toi et Suzy que je menais une enquête?

-Oui.

-Et bien, la première partie de mon enquête a consisté à découvrir comment quelqu'un s'y serait pris pour empoisonner Pitch en échappant à la vigilance d'Hagrid. Aujourd'hui j'ai eu la réponse.

-Alors ?

-Il y a deux jours, Hagrid devait nourrir les griffons et il m'a demandé de l'aider en me promettant que je n'aurais pas à entrer dans l'enclos. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'est lui apporter les caisses pleines d'animaux morts qu'il avait préparés. Quand je suis allé les chercher, je pensais trouver des lapins ou des blaireaux morts comme d'habitude à l'intérieur mais c'était des cadavres de veracrasses.

-De veracrasses ?

-Oui, il m'a expliqué qu'il leur en donnait au moins une fois par semaine car la chair de ces bestioles est pleine de vitamines. Il a aussi ajouté que ceux là avaient été spécialement traités pour nourrir les griffons car ils avaient été gavés avec de la potion hyper énergisante.

-Et alors, en quoi est ce que tout ça est si extraordinaire ?

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que Proserpine avait préparé des potions pour les veracrasses ? En fait, c'était cette potion ne leur était pas destinée à eux mais aux griffons car Hagrid n'est jamais parvenu à leur en faire boire, ils détestent ça. Par contre les veracrasses boivent et mangent n'importe quoi. C'était facile de leur en faire ingurgiter une fiole chacun avant de les tuer pour qu'ils servent de nourriture. Or le matin qui a précédé la folie du griffon, Hagrid m'a dit qu'il leur avait donné des veracrasses. Ils en ont tous eu un.

-Attends, attends, tu veux dire que c'est le veracrasse qu'a mangé le griffon qui l'a rendu fou? A cause de la potion de Proserpine ?

-Une potion qui a été trafiquée ! Une des fioles a du être remplacée par une autre. J'ai poussé mon enquête plus loin et devine qui a apporté les potions pour les veracrasses une semaine avant ?

-Iceberg ?

-Exactement !

-Quoi ! Tu es sérieux ?

-Proserpine avait préparé les potions ce soir là comme d'habitude mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les apporter à Hagrid à cause de travail en retard. Alors elle a demandé à Iceberg de le faire à sa place car il avait rendez-vous avec Hagrid. Il a du en profiter pour empoisonner une des fioles.

-Mais dans ce cas, le veracrasse qui l'a bu se serait aussi mis à agir bizarrement.

-Oui mais ce sont des créatures tellement molles qu'elles le restent même en devenant agressives, Hagrid a du penser qu'il était juste un peu plus en forme que les autres. Le griffon par contre…

-Mais tu dis qu'Iceberg a apporté les fioles une semaine avant la crise de folie du griffon.

-Oui.

-Hagrid utilise donc systématiquement les veracrasses qu'il a gavé une semaine auparavant pour préparer le repas des griffons ?

-Hé bien, il arrive qu'il en reste des semaines précédentes mais…

-Dans ce cas c'est Proserpine qui devient suspecte. Dit Ginny. Donc si on suit ta théorie, les deux suspects sont aurors, tu ne crois pas que ça fait beaucoup ?

-Proserpine ne passe pas son temps à nous espionner ! Moi je suis sur qu'Iceberg est coupable.

-Et moi je pense que tu vas trop vite. Tu as cherché uniquement comment Iceberg aurait pu empoisonner Pitch, tu n'as exploité aucunes autres pistes. Et même si celle des veracrasses est bonne, quelqu'un peut très bien avoir piéger Iceberg pour lui faire porter le chapeau.

-Ou peut-être pas ! Pourquoi vous vous obstinez à le protéger ?

-Chris, tu accuses un homme qui est professeur ! Tu n'imagines pas la sécurité qui a été mise en place après tout ce qui s'est passé ici, tous ceux qui voulaient travailler ici ont passé des dizaines d'interrogatoires et tests en tout genre pour être sur qu'ils ne soient du coté des forces du mal ! Iceberg n'a pas échappé à la règle. S'il était aussi mauvais que tu le dis, les examinateurs s'en seraient aperçus ! A moins que…

Ginny se figea d'un coup.

-A moins que quoi ?

-Non rien. En tout cas avec cette histoire d'empoisonnement, une enquête va forcément être ouverte. Tout ceux qui ont eu à faire à ce griffon sera interrogé, Iceberg y compris.

Elle se tourna vers Chris.

-Et toi aussi.

-Moi ? Mais j'ai été victime de l'attaque !

-C'est toi qui as conclu ça mais je te rappelle que moi aussi ce griffon a tenté de m'arracher la tête. Je suis aussi susceptible que toi d'être visée par ce genre de complot.

-Excuse-moi mais toi tu ne viens pas d'un autre monde, je vois pas pourquoi on s'en prendrait à toi.

Ginny ne répondit pas.

-Ginny ?

-Oui ?

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Oui, je vais bien. Comme je te disais, tu seras suspect comme Proserpine ou même Hagrid. Donc méfie-toi.

-Je ne me fais pas de soucis, je ne suis pas sorcier, comment j'aurais pu préparer une potion magique ?

-Hum…

-Maintenant il faut parler de tout ça à Suzy.

-Je le ferais. Vu comme elle est en ce moment, je doute qu'elle t'écoute.

Chris soupira.

-Tu as raison. Si seulement je savais ce qu'il lui arrive. Ca m'aiderait. Va lui parler et moi je vais voir Mac Gonagall.

-Impossible, elle est partie.

-Quoi ! Encore ?

-Avec l'histoire du soleil noir, elle a du retourner au ministère pour convaincre le conseil d'administration que personne ne risque rien à Poudlard. Elle ne sera de retour demain que pour le match. En parlant de ça, il faut que je rejoigne mon équipe pour nous entraîner. En attendant, ne fais pas d'imprudence.

-Non, compte sur moi.

_Le couloir était toujours aussi sombre et la pluie tombait toujours aussi fort. Mais malgré le bruit du tonnerre, Suzy entendait toujours les pleurs d'enfants. Mais qui pleurait ainsi ? Il était temps d'arriver au bout et savoir la vérité. Elle se mit à courir, devant elle défilaient des fenêtres et des portes par milliers, cela n'avait il pas de fin ? Puis enfin elle détecta l'origine des pleurs. Ils provenaient de derrière une porte. Contrairement aux autres qui étaient grises, celle-ci était blanche et de la lumière filtrait à travers les interstices. Lentement, Suzy approcha sa main de la poignée. Mais au moment ou elle allait l'atteindre, elle entendit un hurlement strident. Quelqu'un était en danger et ça venait de la chambre d'à coté qui avait une porte noire. Elle se précipita vers elle et l'ouvrit, aussitôt tout devint noir et Suzy se sentit tomber dans des ténèbres sans fin. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans une espèce de grotte très sombre et sinistre. _

_-Ou suis-je ?_

_Une voie s'éleva, terrifiante et inhumaine. « Tu n'aurais jamais du revenir ici ! »_

_-Quoi ?_

_« Tu n'aurais jamais du »_

_Alors tout autour d'elle, des zombis apparurent tout autour d'elle. Suzy poussa un hurlement._

_« Maintenant tu vas nous rejoindre »_

_Ils l'encerclèrent et l'attrapèrent._

_-Non laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi ! Argh !_

_L'un des zombies lui avait enserré la gorge._

_« Tu vas nous rejoindre…encore »_

-Laissez-moi ! NONNNNNNNN !!

Suzy ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement, elle s'était endormie sur sa table de travail. Elle haletait une main posée sur son cœur qui battait la chamade.

-Susan !

Le professeur Montmorency arriva en courant suivie de Ginny. Elles se précipitèrent sur elle.

-Susan, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je vous ai entendue hurler.

-Ce…Ce n'est rien. J'ai vu une araignée.

-Une araignée ?

-Oui…Oui, j'ai très peur de ces bêtes là. Dit Suzy. Elles ont beaucoup trop de pattes à mon goût.

Elle se força à sourire mais Ginny et le professeur ne l'imitèrent guère. Suzy décida de changer de sujet.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Ginny ?

-Miss Weasley était venue voir et…

-Je voulais te parler.

-C'est que j'ai beaucoup de travail…

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit le professeur, faites une pause.

-Mais…

-J'insiste.

-Bon, d'accord.

Elles sortirent de la classe.

-Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur.

-Je suis désolée mais tu sais, moi les araignées…

-Hum…

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Ginny lui raconta tout ce que lui avait dit Chris. Suzy fut très surprise en apprenant que le griffon avait bel et bien été empoisonné mais elle retrouva son air sceptique lorsque Ginny lui expliqua l'hypothèse de Chris sur les veracrasses et une fiole qui aurait été empoisonnée.

-C'est un peu gros, ce griffon aurait pu être empoisonné de milliers de façons. Pourquoi forcément celle là ?

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé au départ mais avoue qu'il y a quand même beaucoup d'éléments et de hasards étranges dans cette histoire.

-Allons Iceberg n'a pas du tout le profil de telles actions. Moi je pense plutôt aux serpentards. Nott ou Zabini auraient très bien pu demander à leurs condisciples de troisième année d'empoisonner le griffon pour poser des problèmes à Chris. Ils nous haïssent depuis le début.

-Impossible, ils sont partis. Dit Ginny.

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne le savais pas ? Et ils ne sont pas les seuls, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et autre, ils ont tous quitté Poudlard il y a deux semaines juste après l'attaque du soleil noir. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

-Non, je devais être trop contente de ne pas les voir. Ou sont-ils allés ?

-Chez eux sans doute, va savoir. En tout cas, ça les enlève de la liste des suspects.

-Pas forcément, ils peuvent avoir donné des consignes avant de partir.

-Et comment auraient-ils su qu'Hagrid allait présenter des griffons aux élèves de troisième année, il n'annonce jamais les sujets de ses cours à l'avance pour la « surprise » comme il dit. Non, je continue à croire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a fait ça. Dans le but de vraiment nuire.

-Ou bien c'est une mauvaise blague qui a mal tourné.

-Suzy ! La potion qui a été utilisée sur le griffon est un poison ultra violent que très peu de personne utilisent.

-Des élèves ont pu la fabriquer sans se rendre compte du danger.

-Seuls des experts en potion peuvent fabriquer ce truc là, ce n'est pas un simple filtre d'embrouille. Et on l'a peut-être utilisé pour vous faire du mal à Chris et toi !

-Pas forcément. Tu deviens paranoïaque.

-Et toi, tu es une autruche

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-On dirait que tu rejettes toute idée qu'il puisse y avoir un vrai danger.

-Je pense juste que les hypothèses que tu me présentes sont un peu trop folles ! Et pour information, je sais que nous courrons un danger ! Je ne passe juste pas ma vie à déjouer des complots imaginaires. J'ai d'autres soucis !

-Et quels problèmes au juste ?

Suzy ne répondit pas et tourna la tête.

-Quels problèmes, Suzy !

-Oublie ça !

-Non ! Ca suffit comme ça ! Qu'est ce que tu nous caches !

-Rien, ce n'est pas important.

-Pas important ! Tu te fiches de moi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

-Tout à l'heure ? Mais tu le sais, j'ai vu une araignée et…

-Arrête de mentir ! J'ai grandi avec un frère qui avait une peur bleue des araignées, quand il en croisait une il hurlait mais ne suppliait pas qu'on le laisse en vie !

-Supplier ?

-Je t'ai entendu, tu as hurlé «laissez-moi » comme si quelqu'un t'agressait, quand on t'a trouvé avec la prof, tu étais toute tremblante et en sueur comme si tu avais lutté.

-Bon d'accord, il n'y avait pas d'araignées, je me suis endormie et j'ai fait un cauchemar. Je voulais juste pas le dire à la prof.

-Un cauchemar, comme ceux que tu faisais il y a quelque temps ?

Une fois de plus, Suzy s'abstint de répondre.

-Réponds-moi Suzy. Ca a recommencé ?

Le visage de Suzy se tordit et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Puis elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Depuis l'attaque du soleil noir, c'est toutes les nuits ! Et c'est toujours la même chose. Dés que je ferme les yeux, Je me retrouve dans un couloir bizarre et j'entends une personne pleurer.

-Un couloir mais c'est…

Suzy devina à quoi pensait Suzy.

-Non, pas celui du département des mystères. C'est un autre endroit. Je veux aller au bout pour savoir d'où viennent ces pleurs mais dés que j'essaie d'avancer, je suis engloutie par les ténèbres et je me réveille complètement paniquée.

-Et c'est comme ça toutes les nuits ?

-Oui et je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie mais je sens que c'est un mauvais signe, quelque chose va arriver. Quelque chose de terrible comme Firenze l'a dit.

-Firenze ? Le centaure ?

-Oui, je l'ai croisé la nuit du soleil noir, il m'a dit qu'il sentait que les choses allaient mal tourner et que je serais impliquée.

-Il a dit ça ?

-Enfin presque ça…Avec eux on n'est jamais sur.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

-Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter…

Ginny prit une mine effarée.

-Nous inquiéter ? Mais Suzy, que quelque chose va arriver, on le sait tous ! As-tu oublié ce qui se passe en ce moment?

-Je sais mais…

-Mais quoi…Actuellement, notre vie ne tient qu'à un fil. C'est une vérité dure à à supporter pour tout le monde. C'est pour ça qu'il faut se battre et ne pas s'apitoyer sur notre sort comme tu le fais en ce moment ! Ca n'apporte rien.

-Moi je m'apitoie !

-Oui ! Je suis consciente que tu souffres après tout ce qui t'es arrivée mais des tas de gens se démènent pour vous sortir de là, toi et Chris ! Des gens qui ont pourtant d'autres soucis.

-Tout ce que je voulais, c'est vous épargner des peurs inutiles !

-C'est la guerre ! Je croyais que tu le savais vu que tu as lu notre vie ! On a tout le temps peur ! C'est inévitable ! Pas besoin de voyants pour savoir ça. Il faut être idiot pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

-Oui mais…

-Je sais que pour toi tout cela était fictif mais maintenant c'est vrai ! Je pensais que tu l'avais compris !

-Oui je l'ai compris ! Quand ton frère disparaît, que tu vois des gens mourir tous les jours, on prend vite conscience de ce genre de chose !

-Alors pourquoi agis-tu comme si tu étais la seule malheureuse sur Terre ! Comme si le reste était secondaire !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui as été expédié dans un autre monde sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, qui a le corps qui change pour devenir celui d'une autre, qui perd la raison un peu plus chaque jours à cause de rêves sans queue ni tête et qui voit des lumière là où il y en a pas…

-Quoi ?

-Rien, je ne préfère rien ajouter sinon on va encore m'accuser de m'apitoyer…

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

-Très bien ! Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, débrouille-toi toute seule !

-Parfait ! Je m'en sortirais beaucoup mieux !

Ginny tourna les talons et partit, Suzy resta sur place sans bouger l'air furibond. Puis un courant d'air fit claquer la porte derrière elle ce qui la fit sursauter. D'un geste rageur elle essuya ses larmes et retourna dans le bureau de Montmorency le morale plus bas que quand elle en était sortie. Elle était furieuse contre Ginny pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais aussi parce que quelque part elle savait que son amie n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Tous les événements de ces derniers mois lui avaient fait oublier l'histoire du livre dans lequel elle avait été projetée. Cette histoire qu'elle avait lue avec passion depuis l'achat du premier tome, comment avait-elle progressé ? Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. L'ordre du phénix continuait-il de combattre ? Le ministère avait-il progressé dans la capture des mangemorts ? Et tous ces personnages qu'elle adorait, qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Comment s'en sortaient-ils tous depuis la mort de Dumbledore ? Les membres de l'ordre, la famille de Ginny étaient-ils indemnes ? Fleur et Bill s'étaient-il mariés ? Et Remus Lupin, comment allait-il ? Etait-il toujours avec Tonks ? Et Harry Potter, le héros de cette histoire qui portait son nom, ni lui ni Hermione Granger ni Ron Weasley n'étaient retournés à Poudlard. Ca ne signifiait qu'une chose : qu'ils étaient partis chercher les morceaux d'âmes du lord noir et qu'en ce moment même ils vivaient des choses terrifiantes… S'ils étaient encore vivants ? A cette pensée, le ventre de Suzy se contracta. Ginny devait vivre chaque jour en sachant ça et elle devait souffrir, autant qu'elle quand elle pensait à Tom.

-Pourquoi les choses tournent aussi mal ! S'exclama t'elle tout haut.

-Pardon ? Dit le professeur Montmorency qui se trouvait dans son bureau.

-Oh ! Pardon professeur…Je pensais tout haut.

-Je me fais du soucis pour vous, Susan, vous n'allez pas bien en ce moment, je le vois bien.

-Je…Je suis désolée de vous causer des problèmes.

-Non. Vous ne m'en causez aucuns, vous êtes une bonne assistante. Je suis juste un peu inquiète pour vous.

-Je vais aller mieux, rassurez-vous. J'ai eu une mauvaise passe.

-Vous voulez en parler ?

-Non-merci professeur…

-Appelez-moi Fiona.

-Non merci Fiona, c'est gentil mais ça va aller.

Le professeur Montmorency ne semblait guère convaincue mais elle n'insista pas. Au bout d'une heure de travail acharné, Suzy termina enfin son classement.

-Alléluia ! Professeur, j'ai fini !

-Bravo. Je suis ravie de voir cette pièce enfin en ordre. Vous avez bien travaillé, rappelez-moi de vous payer en heures supplémentaires ce mois-ci.

-Merci. Bon, je vais me coucher.

-Attendez une seconde.

Elle prit une liasse de feuille sur son bureau.

-Je sais que vous passez devant la salle des professeurs pour aller dans votre chambre. Pouvez vous y déposer ceci. Dit-elle en lui tendant les papiers. Ce sont les compte rendu du budget d'étude des moldus de ce moi-ci. Vous les mettrez dans le casier du professeur Flitwick. Comme ça il les aura demain dés la première heure.

Suzy pensait avoir mérité de retourner dans sa chambre mais elle prit tout de même les papiers.

-Le professeur Flitwick travaille le samedi matin ? Il est courageux.

Le professeur sourit

-Être vice-directeur de Poudlard n'est pas une tâche évidente. Surtout en ce moment avec madame la directrice qui est tout le temps absente. Le mot de passe est « sortilège de permutation »

-Vous avez le droit de me le donner ?

-Normalement non et vous ne devriez pas aller dans la salle des professeurs non plus. Mais bon, vous n'y resterez que quelques secondes et on change de mot de passe lundi. Je vous demande juste de ne pas le divulguer pendant le week-end.

-Comptez sur moi.

Suzy salua le professeur et s'en alla. Comme elle lui avait promis, elle s'arrêta devant la salle des professeurs et murmura le mot de passe.

-Sortilège de permutation.

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et des torches s'allumèrent à l'intérieur de la salle. Suzy entra, referma la porte et s'approcha des casiers. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à trouver celui de Flitwick et y déposa le dossier.

-Maintenant qu'on ne me parle plus de papiers avant un bout de temps.

Elle se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte. Mais au moment où elle voulut tourner la poignée, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière. Des gens arrivaient ! Très vite elle se précipita vers une grosse armoire qui était dans un des coins de la pièce et l'ouvrit, elle contenait des robes de sorciers accrochées à des cintres mais il y avait encore de la place pour elle ! Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et referma la porte la laissant juste entrouverte pour voir ce qui se passait. Deux personnes entrèrent, Suzy ne distingua pas leur visage car ils avaient des capuchons. « Bizarre, pensa t'elle, il ne fait pas si froid que ça dans le château »

-Il n'y a personne ? Dit une voie de femme.

-Non, comme d'habitude, c'est désert à cette heure là.

Le sang de Suzy se glaça, elle ignorait qui était la femme par contre, elle avait reconnu l'homme, c'était Iceberg.

-Bien, dit Iceberg, qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Nous devons agir demain.

-Pardon ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Il sait tout.

Il y eut un silence.

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Il sait tout et il les veut.

-Mais comment ?

-Peu importe, maintenant nous sommes obligés d'agir au plus vite.

-Quoi ? Tu es devenue folle.

« Mais de quoi parlent t'ils » pensa Suzy, elle essaya de voir le visage de la femme mais elle lui tournait le dos et pourtant sa voie lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

-Mais nous ne savons même pas si c'est eux !

-Arrête de te voiler la face Fitzwilliam ! Nous le savons depuis le début que se sont eux, depuis ce fichu concert et même si nous avions encore des doutes à ce moment là, l'attaque du griffon les ont balayés.

-D'accord mais tu parles d'enlever deux personnes sous le nez de Mac Gonagall et de tous les gens du ministère qui sont ici !

-Nous agirons après le match de demain. Je sais qu ils y assistent.

Le cœur de Suzy battait à tout rompre, ces deux là préparaient un kidnapping.

-Ca reste dangereux !

-Fitzwilliam ! Il est furieux depuis qu'il a perdu l'autre ! Il les veut absolument, elle surtout ! Elle l'obsède depuis des années. Tu le sais mieux que personne, après tout c'est ton…

-Je sais ça ! Dit-il violemment.

Il y eut un silence tendu durant lequel les deux personnes se fixèrent.

-On doit le faire, Fitzwilliam. Je sais que c'est dur mais on doit le faire.

Iceberg soupira.

-On le fera.

-Très bien.

La femme posa une main sur son épaule.

-Dés demain, Susan Déveraux et Christophe Tussaux auront quitté Poudlard.

Suzy plaqua une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler.

-Oui.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis se dirigèrent vers la porte. Suzy resta sans bouger. Pendant ce temps, Chris était dans sa chambre. Cela faisait des heures qu'il essayait de dormir sans y arriver, trop de choses le préoccupaient. Demain il irait parler à Mac Gonagall de ses soupçons mais le croirait-elle ? Ginny lui avait dit de ne pas se faire trop d'illusions. Pourtant il fallait que la directrice l'écoute ! D'un geste rageur il rejeta sa couverture et s'assit dans son lit en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire si personne ne le croyait, même pas Suzy. Il soupira puis se leva. Même si ce n'était pas autorisé après le couvre-feu, il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Il s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre. Dehors le ciel était dégagé et on pouvait voir les étoiles. Chris se mit alors à penser à sa famille. Monsieur et madame Tussaux étaient des gens simples et sans histoires très attachées aux vieilles traditions, Chris avait reçu une éducation sévère dés son plus jeune âge. Il s'était conduit parfaitement jusqu'à ses douze ans puis tout avait déraillé, il avait fait une violente crise d'adolescence et en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses parents. Un véritable mur s'était dressé entre lui et eux et ce mur n'avait fait que s'épaissir avec les années. Chris soupira, qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire en ce moment. Se rongeaient-ils les sangs en se demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Il lui était déjà arrivé de disparaître mais pas aussi longtemps. Faisaient-ils tout pour le retrouver ? Que penseraient-ils s'il savait qu'il était ici, dans ce monde si dangereux ? Il baissa la tête, pourquoi tout cela était arrivé ? Pourquoi à lui ? Et à elle qui souffrait encore plus que lui ! Elle, si courageuse, si forte, si belle... Un fracas le sortit de ses pensées. Cela venait du fond du couloir. Il s'approcha et vit une femme affalée par terre avec les morceaux d'une armure tout autour d'elle.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? Dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Il avait rencontré beaucoup de personnages étranges depuis son arrivée ici mais cette femme battait des records. Entre ses nombreux voiles et châles de toutes les couleurs entortillés autour d'elle et ses énormes lunettes avec des verres épais comme des hublots de sous-marins, on aurait dit une chauve-souris qui serait tombé dans un pot de peinture. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici ?

-J'ai trébuché sur ma robe et j'ai percuté cette armure.

Il y avait une forte d'alcool dans l'air. Chris baissa la tête et vit une bouteille cassée dont le contenu s'était déversé dans le couloir.

-Quel chantier ! Il faut nettoyer tout ce chantier avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

La femme rougit puis sortit sa baguette, elle prononça « reparo » et les morceaux de la bouteille se rassemblèrent, ensuite elle lança un sort de recurvite pour nettoyer le sol. Quand le couloir eut retrouvé sa propreté, Chris ramassa la bouteille réparée et la tendit à la femme qui eut un air boudeur.

-Quel dommage, du si bon Xeres.

-Ca vous prend souvent de boire en pleine nuit ?

-Je ne bois jamais, c'était exceptionnel !

-Ha bon, vous aviez quelque chose à fêter peut être ?

-Non, je voulais me consoler, vu la manière dont le cheval m'a encore traitée !

-Le cheval ? Répéta Chris.

-Oui monsieur, cet immonde canasson ne cesse de me tourmenter!

-Le canasson vous tourmente. Dit Chris perplexe.

-Il ne cesse de me discréditer et de me prendre de haut et personne ne me soutient ! Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation !

-Ha…En effet ça doit être difficile.

-Oui monsieur ! Quand on pense que j'ai été professeur ici pendant dix huit ans ! Dix huit années de bons et loyaux services et voilà comment on me traite !

Elle était professeur ? Chris pensa que Poudlard devait souffrir d'un véritable manque de personnel le jour où elle avait été engagée.

-Le professeur Dumbledore avait déjà refusé de m'écouter ! Je pensais que ce serait différent avec le professeur Mac Gonagall ! Entre femmes bafouées, nous devrions nous soutenir ! Mais non ! Pire encore, elle m'a fermé son bureau, Dumbledore au moins acceptait de me recevoir !

Elle accompagnait ses déclarations de grands gestes et manqua de renverser un vase.

-Madame calmez-vous, je crois qu'il est temps pour d'aller vous coucher. Vous voulez bien que je vous raccompagne ?

Elle fit la moue puis répondit d'une petite voie triste.

-D'accord.

-Parfait. Maintenant, dites-moi où sont vos appartements ?

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de regarder le mur en face d'elle fixement.

-Madame ? Ca ne va pas ?

Elle se tourna vers lui les yeux soudain exorbités et lui attrapa le bras. Elle se mit à parler d'une voie rauque :

_Bientôt le mal se dressera et frappera un grand coup_

_A ce moment, le porteur du pouvoir ultime se réveillera_

_Et son existence jusque là cachée se révélera au grand jour_

_Et sa mission alors commencera_

_Et suivis de ses gardiens, vers la lumière il conduira l'élu_

_Pendant que lui-même retournera aux ténèbres car le prix à payer est lourd_

_Pour quiconque utilise ce pouvoir_

_Bientôt le mal se dressera et frappera un grand coup_

_A ce moment, le porteur du pouvoir ultime se réveillera…_

Elle resta figée un instant les yeux toujours exorbités puis se mit à tousser.

-Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai eu un instant d'égarement.

Chris était complètement abasourdi.

-L'alcool a des effets assez inquiétants sur vous. Vous devriez y renoncer pour toujours. Et abandonnez tout espoir de faire carrière dans la poésie.

-Pardon ?

-Oui votre poème, on ne peut pas dire que c'était un chef d'œuvre de littérature, sans vouloir vous vexer.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous, jeune homme ?

-Le truc que vous venez de réciter. Le mal frappera un grand coup et tout le reste.

-Je n'ai jamais récité le moindre poème. Vous divaguez mon ami.

« Moi je divague ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me réveiller avec un mal de crâne faramineux demain en tout cas »

-Bon, vous me ramenez ou pas ?

Chris soupira.

-Pas de problèmes, en route.

Chris revint une demi-heure plus tard, cette bourrique ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle vivait au sommet d'une tour à des kilomètres de sa chambre ! En plus il avait du la porter sur ses épaules pour grimper l'échelle qui accédait à son fichu appartement. Ces sorciers étaient donc incapables de vivre normalement, qu'est ce que ça coûtait d'utiliser des escaliers et de préférence sans marches piégées ! Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver quelqu'un.

-Suzy !

Elle était debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras autour de son corps et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Mon dieu tu es là !

Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Ou étais-tu ? Je croyais qu'ils t'avaient déjà enlevé !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu avais raison, depuis le début ! Je ne voulais pas t'écouter !

-Quoi !

-Nous sommes en très grand danger.

Elle éclata en sanglot et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Chris.

-Suzy calme-toi.

Il prit le visage de Suzy dans ses mains.

-Calme-toi.

Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux embués de larmes. Alors Chris ne pu résister et l'embrassa.

**Voilà ! C'est fini ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Vous vous doutiez qu'Iceberg était vraiment coupable de quelque chose ? **


	17. L'éveil de la lumière

Titre : Le voyage des âmes

Auteur : Ninianne

**Pff, retour de vacance et on reprend la fic, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car il m'a pris du temps.**

Réponse aux reviews :

**Sempre libera** : Hé oui, un peu de romance, ça ne fait pas de mal. Et tes intuitions sont justes à propos d'Iceberg. Que prépare donc ce mystérieux professeur ? En ce qui concerne la prophétie, on saura plus tard ce qu'elle signifie.

**Julie Winchester** : Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir mais ne t'emballe pas trop vite, le pauvre Chris a encore du boulot.

**GaBy27 : **Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir de voire quelqu'un apprécier votre travail. Ne t'en fais pas le golden trio reviendra bientôt. Quant à Tom, ce chapitre va te plaire ! Je ne peux t'en dire plus pour le moment mais bientôt nous aurons le fin mot de l'histoire. Gros bisous !

**17) L'éveil de la lumière**

Suzy eut du mal à analyser ce qui était en train de se passer. Chris et elle étaient-ils vraiment en train de se…

-Non !

Elle le repoussa violemment.

-Non, Chris, non ! Pas ça !

Chris tomba assis sur le lit pendant que Suzy reculait dans un coin de la pièce une main sur la bouche.

-Je suis désolée, Suzy, je…

-Ce n'est pas le moment, ce n'est pas…

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Puis Suzy prit une grande inspiration.

-Chris, nous courons un grave danger. Tu avais raison à propos d'Iceberg. Il veut nous enlever.

-Quoi ?

Elle lui raconta la conversation qu'elle avait surprise.

-Je n'en reviens pas. Iceberg et cette fille prévoient vraiment de nous enlever ?

-J'ai bien peur que oui et ils sont déterminés à réussir sinon ils risquent d'avoir des problèmes.

-Comment ça ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, la personne qui les dirige à appris que nous étions ici et il nous veut le plus vite possible car ça faisait longtemps qu'ils nous attendaient.

-Attends, attends, tu veux dire qu'ils savaient que nous viendrions dans ce monde ?

-Apparemment oui.

-Ca voudrait dire que …Ce serait eux qui…

Chris laissa échapper un cri de rage et colla un grand coup de pied dans la commode faisant tomber tout ce qui était posé dessus.

-Bande d'ordure ! Dit-il en empoignant un vase posé sur un guéridon et le jetant à travers la pièce.

-Chris arrête ! S'écria Suzy en voyant le vase éclater sur le mur.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils nous ont fait !

-Calme-toi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-C'est évident non ! C'est eux qui nous ont amenés ici !

-Quoi !

-Oui et maintenant ils veulent nous capturer ! Pour nous faire des choses. Et ils ont déjà commencé avec toi !

-Comment ça ? Tu crois que c'est eux qui m'ont transformée ?

-Et qui d'autre à ton avis ? Qu'est ce qu'ils nous ont fait ? Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Chris…Calme toi je t'en supplie…

Elle lui enlaça le bras et à son contact Chris sentit sa colère retomber.

-Qui peuvent-ils bien être ? Des mangemorts ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Mais leur maître…

-Ce n'est pas Voldemort, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je suis certaine qu'on a pas affaire à des mangemorts.

-Mais qui alors ?

-Je ne sais pas mais on y réfléchira plus tard. Pour le moment on doit trouver un moyen de leur échapper !

-Oui tu as raison...

Il inspira profondément.

-Tu m'as dit qu'ils comptaient nous kidnapper après le match. Pourquoi à ton avis ?

-A chaque rencontre, c'est presque l'émeute dans les couloirs de l'école, personne ne remarquera deux personnes qui disparaissent.

-Oui mais en même temps on sera toujours entourés…et pas faciles à trouver parmi tous les élèves, c'est absurde.

-Je ne sais pas. Ils vont mettre au point un plan pour y arriver.

-Il faut prévenir quelqu'un !

-Et qui va nous croire ? On nous a assez répété qu'Iceberg était au-dessus de tous soupçons vu qu'il est un auror, l'élite du monde sorcier. Tu nous vois l'accuser, nous deux moldus débarqués de nulle part qui faisaient partis d'un groupe de musique à deux noises et qui, on ne sait comment ni pourquoi, ont obtenu des postes à Poudlard que normalement seuls des sorciers qualifiés peuvent convoiter.

-C'est sur, c'est mal barré…

-Tu l'as dit ! Tout le monde se méfie de nous ici et à juste titre. Les seuls au courant de notre situation sont Mac Gonagall et Slughorn. Et la première est absente et l'autre ne peut rien faire contre Iceberg.

-Mac Gonagall revient demain pour le match, on ira lui parler à ce moment là ! En attendant, il faudra être prudent. Et il faut prévenir Ginny ! Elle sait la vérité, elle peut nous aider. Elle, on la croira.

-Non, impossible, elle et moi…

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-On s'est disputé toutes les deux…

-Et alors ? Toutes les amies se disputent.

-Oui mais là c'était grave, je lui ai dit des choses, je ne crois pas qu'elle me pardonnera.

Suzy se mit une main sur le front.

-Ce que j'ai pu être bête.

-Sue ! Quoique qui ait pu se passer, elle te pardonnera. Dés demain je vais lui parler.

-Non je ne veux plus la mêler à ça ! On l'a assez impliquée dans nos histoires. Cette…cette personne auprès de qui Iceberg veut nous emmener est peut être dangereuse, je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

-Tu as raison. Mais comment va t'on s'y prendre pour s'en sortir ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Chris ferma les yeux, tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Soudain une lumière s'alluma au milieu de ce tourbillon de pensée.

-Je sais ce qu'on va faire. On continue à vivre comme si on ne savait rien. On attend Mac Gonagall tranquillement.

-Et si elle n'est pas là ?

-Elle a promis aux gryffondor d'assister au match et elle tiendra parole. Après tout elle est encore la directrice de leur maison puisque personne n'a repris le flambeau.

-Tu crois qu'elle nous croira?

-Je ne sais pas…mais en montrant à Iceberg que nous savons, il n'osera plus agir, du moins plus dans l'immédiat sinon il prouverait que nous avions raison. Cela nous laissera du temps pour nous préparer à sa prochaine tentative. On n'a pas le choix de toute façon, on est coincés.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

-D'accord, moi je vais faire un peu de…ménage, dit-il en montrant les débris du vase.

-Pas la peine, les elfes s'en chargeront demain.

-Ha oui c'est vrai…Les elfes. Heu Suzy !

Suzy qui allait tourner la poignée de la porte se retourna :

-Oui ?

-En ce qui concerne ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je veux parler du…Baiser, je…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, on est tous un peu à cran et c'est normal de dérailler un peu,

-Dérailler ?

-Oui, je ne t'en veux pas. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit…

Une fois la porte fermée, Chris la fixa longuement :

-Dérailler…Si c'est le cas, je déraille depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain, Suzy et Chris suivirent leur petit train-train habituel comme prévu. Ils ne parlèrent à personne et personne ne fit attention à eux. Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, Chris vint chercher Suzy à la sortie du cours du professeur Montmorency. C'était l'heure d'aller au stade.

-Tu es prête ? Lui demanda t'il

-Oui mais j'aimerais d'abord aller chercher une manteau, il pleut dehors.

-Allons-y, je te suis.

Ils remontèrent dans la tour et Suzy prit le manteau que lui avait prêté Ginny. Suzy soupira puis regarda par la fenêtre, les nuages gris masquaient complètement le soleil et la pluie tombait drue, malgré cela, la vue était toujours aussi magnifique. Suzy ferma les yeux« Pitié, faites que je sois encore là ce soir » Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se figea stupéfaite. La lumière prés du lac était réapparue.

-Chris regarde !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Là bas ! La lumière !

-Ou ça ?

- Tu ne la vois pas ? A coté du lac !

-Ben non désolé.

-Mais elle est là !

Ses larmes se mirent à couler. Alors cette lumière était encore une de ses choses qu'elle seule pouvait voire.

-Suzy, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…Je sens que ça va mal finir.

-Non !

Chris la prit par les épaules.

-Non, ne dis pas ça…

Il la serra dans ses bras.

-On va s'en sortir, je te protégerais, je te le promets.

-Mais comment…

-On y arrivera.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-On va s'en sortir, d'accord ?

Suzy regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, la lumière avait disparu.

-Oui, on va s'en sortir.

Mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent sur le stade. Quand ils voulurent franchir les portes des gradins, ils s'aperçurent que des aurors contrôlaient tout le monde. Cela prenait beaucoup de temps, il fallait au moins dix minutes par élèves. Un poufsouffle de septième année qui en avait assez d'attendre voulut passer en force mais il se fit plaquer contre le mur et un auror à l'air revêche lui donna des coup de capteurs de dissimulation partout sur le corps.

-Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend ? Dit Chris, je sais qu'ils sont pointilleux sur la sécurité mais ils ne sont pas aussi nerveux d'habitude !

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Lui dit une élève de gryffondor, ils ont repéré un rôdeur dans le parc ce matin.

-Quoi ? Dit Chris.

-Oui, depuis ils le cherchent.

-Mais comment a t'il fait pour entrer ? Je croyais que cette école avait un système de protection tellement élaborée que même sauterelle ne pouvait y pénétrer sans finir grillée.

-Il a du trouver la faille. Lui répondit-elle.

Chris soupira et se tourna vers Suzy, elle n'avait pas entendu la discussion occupée avec l'auror qui l'interrogeait. Il préféra ne rien lui dire à propos de ce rôdeur, ça n'aurait fait que l'angoisser d'avantage. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut des gradins, le ciel était toujours aussi sombre et la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Malgré ça, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient là. Des aurors s'étaient posté tout autour du terrain pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien.

-Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, dit Suzy en fixant le gradin où aurait du être installée Mac Gonagall.

-Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Il tourna les yeux vers le stade.

-On se croirait à un match officiel de la coupe du monde avec tous ces gardiens, dit-il.

-Tant mieux ! Comme çà on est protégés. A moins qu'ils soient de mèche avec Iceberg.

-Ca m'étonnerait mais il faut se préparer à tout.

-Coucou vous deux !

Ils se retournèrent, c'était Neville.

-Ca va être super. Les deux équipes ont beaucoup de points de retard et ils vont tout faire pour se rattraper. Ce match promet d'être mouvementé.

-Et pluvieux aussi, dit Chris, quel temps pourri ! On est bien en Angleterre.

-Hé ! Fit Neville. Je ne te permets pas !

-Je dis la vérité, on va être trempé.

Un son strident interrompit leur conversation, c'étaient les haut-parleurs du stade.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Hurla une voie dans le mégaphone. Nous sommes tous ici pour assister à la quatrième rencontre de cette année qui opposera Gryffondors contre Pouffsouffles !

-C'est Colin Crivey qui commente ! s'écria Neville

-L'équipe des gryffondors arrive accompagné de son magnifique capitaine Ginny Weasley, croyez-moi, des filles comme ça il n'en existe pas beaucoup !

Les sept joueurs sortirent des vestiaires dans leurs tenues écarlates. Ginny était en tête du groupe, Suzy espéra qu'elle lève les yeux vers les gradins mais elle gardait la tête baissée, le regard droit devant elle.

- Elle est suivie des deux autres poursuiveurs Dean Thomas et Demelza Robin. Ensuite Donald Albert au poste de gardien. Le précèdent commentateur ne l'avait pas fait remarquer lors du match contre les serpentards mais il a presque le même prénom que Ronald Weasley. Cela signifierait-il qu'il sera un gardien aussi doué et agile que lui que dans ses bons jours ou bien qu'il sera aussi stressé et maladroit que dans ses mauvais jours ?

La foule éclata de rire et Donald rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Excuse-moi Donald, je ne voulais pas te gêner. On sait que tu es un super gardien. Viennent ensuite les batteurs. Et enfin Alexia Collins, l'attrapeur. Elle a manqué le vif d'or lors du premier match. Y arrivera t'elle cette fois ? J'espère qu'oui. Que voulez-vous, ce n'est pas facile de succéder à Harry Potter.

Ce fut au tour d'Alexia de rougir, Ginny jeta un regard furieux à Colin.

-A ce propos, je voudrais demander une minute de silence en hommage à notre très regretté Harry qui nous manque tous beaucoup et…

-Ca suffit Crivey ! S'exclama une autre voie dans les haut-parleurs.

-C'est Mac Gonagall ! cria Suzy.

En effet, le professeur avait pris place auprès de Colin.

-Professeur Mac Gonagall, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Je demande une ovation pour notre directrice !

-N'essayez pas de détournez la conversation, les matchs ne sont pas des veillées funèbres.

-Mais professeur...

-Pas de mais Crivey, vous commentez et puis c'est tout !

-Bon, bon... donc comme je disais l'équipe de Gryffondors est vraiment bien cette année même si Harry n'est pas là…Pardon, pardon, bon que le match commence !

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Dit Chris, on va lui parler tout de suite ?

-Non, on ne pourra pas l'approcher, on va attendre la fin du match et on se précipite dans sa tribune.

Le match débuta bien, les poursuiveurs de Gryffondors marquèrent sept buts. Suzy était impressionnée par la performance de Ginny, elle se déplaçait dans l'air avec grâce et marqua la majorité des buts. Pourtant les conditions n'étaient pas idéales entre le vent, l'obscurité et la pluie.

-Et encore un but de la génialissime Ginny, ça fait quatre-vingt à dix en faveur de gryffondor ! Oh attention Donald ! Cadwallader fonce vers tes buts !

Mais Donald arrêta le tir de Cadwallader et envoya le souaffle à Dean Thomas. Tout se passait pour le mieux quand soudain la pluie s'arrêta de tomber et le vent se calma.

-Ha enfin... dit Chris. Ca va faciliter les choses pour les joueurs.

-Attends une seconde, il y a quelque chose de bizarre, dit Suzy.

L'atmosphère était devenu soudain très froide. Suzy expira et son souffle se condensa.

- Comment...

Puis l'eau de la pluie gela et en un instant le stade fut recouvert de givre. Les spectateurs semblaient troublés et en bas les aurors s'agitaient.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dit Neville.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Les joueurs trop absorbés ne s'étaient aperçus de rien. Colin non plus car il continuait de commenter.

-Oh oh, on dirait que le vif d'or est enfin en vue, est ce que les attrapeurs l'ont vu ?

Sur son nimbus 2001 Alexia fonça suivie de prés par Summerby. Ils restèrent cote à cote un moment puis elle parvint à le doubler et tendit sa main vers le vif d'or. Une langue de flamme jaillit alors du ciel et brûla son balai. Alexia tomba en hurlant. Ginny qui était en possession du souaffle le lâcha et fonça la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Un silence s'était installé sur le stade.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'exclama Colin dans son mégaphone.

Des formes jaillirent du ciel et fondirent sur le stade. Des hurlements retentirent dans les gradins.

-C'est quoi ces trucs, hurla Chris.

Suzy reconnut tout de suite les nouveaux venus, c'était des détraqueurs ! Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, d'autres créatures ne tardèrent pas à apparaître à leur suite. Suzy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, l'apparence des nouvelles venues avait de quoi déconcerter, elles avaient des bustes de femme mais la tête, les pattes et les ailes d'un oiseau de proie.

-Des harpies, s'exclama Crivey, oh non ! elles vont…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Mac Gonagall l'avait empoigné. C'était la panique totale, les spectateurs hurlaient et couraient dans tous les sens. Les aurors avaient déjà sorti leur baguette et combattaient les harpies mais elles étaient très nombreuses et ils avaient du mal à faire le poids. Tous les joueurs des deux équipes s'étaient posés et se réunissaient autour de Ginny. Heureusement il y avait plusieurs membre de l'AD parmi eux.

-Ginny, qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'écria Demelza.

-Je n'en sais rien, il faut sortir du terrain et sauver les autres. Et pas en volant sinon elles sont nous attraper avant qu'on ai eu le temps d'accélérer.

-Mais comment va t'on faire alors? Ils bloquent aussi le sol !

Plusieurs détraqueurs fondirent sur eux. Ginny hurla :

-Spero patronum !

Une lion lumineux jaillit de sa baguette et les fit tous fuir.

-A tous les membres de l'AD, faites comme Harry nous l'a appris ! Pensez à quelque chose d'heureux et lancez vos patronus !

-C'est très facile en ce moment, ironisa Dean Thomas.

-Tais toi et obéis !

Tout le monde prononça la formule, cela ne provoqua qu'une simple brume argentée pour la majorité d'entre eux mais quelques-uns parvinrent comme Ginny à créer des formes précises. Ces dernières firent fuir les détraqueurs qui les entouraient. Mais le répit fut de courte durée car ils furent vite remplacés par les harpies. En quelques secondes, ils furent encerclés sans possibilité d'échappatoire. Mais que faisaient les professeurs ? Ginny leva les yeux vers les gradins, des les détraqueurs et les harpies attaquaient tout le monde. Personne ne pouvait les aider. De leur coté Suzy et Chris ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, tout le monde courrait autour d'eux. Neville s'occupait d'une petite fille qui avait été agressée par un des détraqueurs. Il l'avait repoussé grâce à un patronum incorporel mais efficace.

-Maman, murmurait-elle, maman, la vipère m'a mordu et je me sens de plus en plus mal, maman !

-Ca va aller, c'est juste un rêve. Lui dit Neville

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Chris

-Les détraqueurs nous font revivre les pires moments de notre vie. Lui expliqua Suzy. Il l'a replongée dans ses plus mauvais souvenirs.

-Charmant, j'adore ce monde ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Dit Chris, tout le terrain est cerné !

-Il y a une issue de secours là bas ! Dit Neville. Elle nous mènera directement hors du stade

-Mais les autres… Dit Suzy

Elle regarda vers le stade et vit tous les joueurs cernés par les harpies.

-Oh mon dieu! Ginny !

Les joueurs tentaient de jeter des sorts aux harpies mais ces créatures semblaient avoir de solides défenses et repoussaient leurs attaques sans problème.

-Rendez-vous. Dit l'une d'entre elle

-Jamais, cria Ginny.

-Alors vous mourrez.

Les harpies se mirent en position d'attaque.

-Il faut les aider ! cria Suzy en se retournant vers Chris

-Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On n'est pas sorcier ! Suzy derrière toi !

Suzy tourna la tête, un détraqueur avait surgi derrière elle. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, il l'empoigna par les bras et la souleva au-dessus du sol par-dessus la balustrade. Une odeur de pourriture envahit les narines de Suzy qui suffoqua, elle entendit Chris hurler quelque chose puis tout devint sombre et froid.

_A quatre ans elle tombe dans un puits et manque de se noyer._

Chris attrapa la cheville de Suzy et tenta de l'arracher des bras du monstre mais quelque chose l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit basculer en arrière avec une force prodigieuse. C'était une harpie, elle poussa un cri strident qui lui vrilla les tympans et lui planta ses griffes dans l'épaule. Chris hurla de douleur puis il sentit ses muscles se paralyser.

-Chris ! Hurla Neville en courant vers lui mais il fut à son tour capturé. Non ! Lâchez-moi !

Pendant ce temps le détraqueur continuait d'exercer son pouvoir maléfique sur Suzy et lui faisait revivre ses pires souvenirs.

_A cinq ans elle fait une chute dans l'escalier de sa tante et se casse le poignet. A six ans, elle est dans une voiture, il fait nuit et ils sont sur une route de montagne. Son père est au volant, sa mère est à coté de lui et son frère est derrière elle. Ils reviennent d'une soirée chez des amis et il est très tard. Il faut rentrer vite pour aller se coucher. Mais au moment où ils atteignaient un virage, une lumière éblouissant aveugla Suzy, il y eut un violent choc et la voiture se mit à tourner, la tête de Suzy heurta violemment quelque chose de dur et tout devint noir._

-Non…Arrêtez

« Ils sont morts tous les deux »

-Stop, pitié !

« Pauvre petite fille »

« Perdre sa famille de cette manière, quelle horreur »

« Elle se retrouve seule»

-Pas ça…

« Suzanne…Ton papa et ta maman sont partis au ciel»

« Je sais que c'est dur mais il va falloir que tu l'acceptes ma chérie… »

-Je ne veux pas !

« Quant à ton frère, il ne pourra pas revenir avec toi »

-Pas ça !

« Il ne pourra pas revenir parce que lui aussi va… »

-PAS CE SOUVENIR LA !!!

Pendant ce temps Ginny avait été saisi par deux harpies, elle s'était débattue de toutes ses forces mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Elle leva la tête et vit le détraqueur qui flottait à vingt mètres au-dessus du sol en tenant Suzy entre ses mains.

-Suzy !!!!

Suzy entend ce cri et parvient à ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit Ginny recevoir un coup des harpies. Puis des détraqueurs arrivèrent et fondirent sur les joueurs commençant à les vider de leur forces.

-Non…

Elle aurait voulu se débattre mais elle n'en avait plus la force, le détraqueur la força à le regarder de nouveau. Là Suzy comprit que son destin était scellé. Dans quelques instants, cette chose allait absorber son âme et ça en serait fini d'elle, tout comme de Ginny. Mais au moment où le détraqueur la replongea dans les ténèbres, elle comprit que quelque chose clochait. Elle courrait le long de ce couloir sombre qui hantait ses rêves et arriva à nouveau devant cette porte derrière laquelle résonnaient les pleurs. Décidée, elle attrapa la poignée et l'abaissa. Elle se retrouva dans une chambre de couleur bleue. Elle n'était pas très grande, le mobilier était composé d'une commode blanche et d'une armoire et au milieu il y avait un parc pour enfant. C'était une chambre de bébé ! C'est sans doute le bébé qui habitait là qui pleurait mais ou était-il ? Il n'y avait personne. Et où était elle au juste ? Elle ne connaissait qu'un bébé : sa petite cousine Adeline mais sa chambre ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça. Elle remarqua alors un détail sur le papier peint, il était bleu clair et séparé en deux par une fresque d'un bleu plus foncé et décorée de petits vifs d'or. Elle se trouvait dans une maison de sorcier ! Ca ne pouvait pas être l'un de ses souvenirs pourtant cet endroit lui était familier comme si elle était déjà venue ici. Ca n'avait aucuns sens. Et ce n'était pas tout, elle ne reconnaissait pas le couloir qu'elle avait traversé mais sa structure lui faisait penser à une école ou un hôpital alors pourquoi y avait-il une chambre aménagée ici comme si quelqu'un habitait ici de façon permanente ?

« C'est toi qui as décidé de ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte »

La voie avait résonné dans sa tête avec force, c'était celle d'un homme.

-Qui est là ?

« Cet endroit signifie beaucoup pour toi. »

-Comment ça ?

« Enfin pas vraiment pour toi, plutôt pour quelqu'un qui est en toi »

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

« Tu comprendras plus tard mais l'heure n'est pas à la discussion, des gens sont en danger et tu dois les sauver. »

-Et comment faire ? Le détraqueur va aspirer mon âme d'un moment à l'autre.

« Tu t'es déjà libérée de son influence pour venir ici, tu peux le battre»

-Ce n'est donc pas un souvenir, alors qu'est ce que c'est ?

« Je te l'ai dit, l'heure n'est pas aux questions »

-Je sais que je dois les aider mais comment ?

« Puise ta force dans l'amour que tu as pour eux »

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

-Hé ho ! Répondez-moi ! Je ne comprends pas ! Expliquez-moi s'il vous plait !

Toujours rien. Suzy tomba à genou.

-Aidez moi…Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent…

Une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba sur sa main. Elle se mit alors de briller de mille feux, éberluée Suzy la regarda. Elle sentit son corps se réchauffer et l'espoir revint en elle.

-Mais oui, c'est ça…

A l'extérieur Chris n'arrivait plus à respirer, la paralysie avait fini par atteindre ses poumons. La chair se putréfiait là où il avait été blessé comme si son corps était déjà mort. La harpie le regardait, elle semblait satisfaite d'elle, Chris avait l'impression que son bec s'était étiré en un sourire cruel. Soudain un jet de flamme frappa le monstre qui hurla de douleur et s'envola. Une personne portant une robe noire et un capuchon apparut au-dessus de lui. Puis il retira son capuchon révélant le visage inquiet de Tom. Chris tenta de parler mais son corps refusait d'obéir.

-Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? Dit-il.

Chris tenta de parler mais son corps refusait d'obéir.

-Chris, réponds-moi. S'il te plait !

Puis quelque chose détourna son attention. Il se releva et regarda vers le stade, un détraqueur volait au milieu en tenant une fille aux cheveux roux foncés dont tout son corps semblait s'être allumé comme une ampoule électrique. Elle dégageait une lumière de plus en plus forte qui bientôt éclaira tout le stade. Tom se sentit alors réchauffé et un sentiment de béatitude l'envahit, de son coté Chris sentit son corps se libérer et il respira à pleins poumons.

-Bon sang, dit-il.

-Chris !

-Tom, c'est bien toi ? Oh bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-A toi de me le dire !

Les harpies hurlaient, la lumière brûlaient leur peau. Certaines finirent carbonisées pendant que d'autres s'envolaient paniquée. Les détraqueurs avaient été plus rapides, dés les premières lueurs, ils s'étaient enfuis laissant leurs victimes. Ainsi tout le monde sortit de sa torpeur et pu admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Ginny aussi s'était relevé et regardait éberluée son amie qui était en train de tous les sauver à l'aide de ce mystérieux pouvoir. Le détraqueur qui la tenait semblait souffrir le pire des martyrs. Dans un dernier râle il la lâcha et se désintégra. Mais Suzy resta en l'air, la lumière quitta le stade et se concentra dans son dos formant une paire d'ailes étincelantes. Puis elles s'évanouirent et Suzy tomba dans le vide.

-Wingardium leviosa ! hurla Ginny

Suzy s'immobilisa à un mètre au-dessus du sol puis, guidée par Ginny se déposa doucement sur le sol face contre terre. Tom et Chris avaient assisté à toute la scène.

-Vite il faut descendre ! Dit Chris.

-Attends, qui est cette fille ?

-C'est ta sœur imbécile !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Cette fille, c'est Suzy ! Je te dis la vérité ?

-Tu es malade ou quoi ? Elle doit avoir au moins dix-huit ans et tu as vu la couleur de ses cheveux ?

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose pendant ton absence et je t'assure que c'est Suzy qui est en ce moment allongée sur cette pelouse !

Tom regarda en bas, une fille rousse avec l'aide d'un garçon noir avaient retourné le corps de la fille et même à cette distance, il reconnut le visage de sa sœur.

-Comment est ce possible ?

-On discutera plus tard, viens ! Dit-il en lui attrapant le bras.

Mais Tom se dégagea.

-Je ne peux pas !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi?

-Il y a trop de gens de ministère, s'ils m'attrapent, je suis fichu.

-Comment ça ?

-Le ministère de la magie me recherche. C'est déjà un miracle que je sois arrivé jusqu'ici.

-Comment ça ils te recherchent ? Qu'est ce tu as fait ?

-Il n'y a pas que de ton coté qu'il s'est passé des choses.

-Mais enfin, tu dois venir, c'est ta sœur…

-Je ne peux pas, je te dis. Ecoute, dés que je peux, je te contacte et je t'expliquerais tout d'accord ? En attendant veille sur Suzy.

-Attends Tom, tu…Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Tom avait sorti une baguette magique de sa poche et cria

-Accio nimbus 2000.

Aussitôt un balai surgit de l'horizon et s'arrêta devant Tom.

-Comment t'as fait ça !

-Plus tard. Il enfourcha son balai. Salut !

Et il s'envola.

-Tom, attends, Tom !

Mais il n'était déjà plus qu'une tache au loin.

-Hé Chris !

Chris se retourna, c'était Neville. Il tenait la petite fille dans ses bras

-Neville ! Tu vas bien ? Vous allez bien ? J'ai vu les harpies t'attraper.

-Ca va, elles m'ont juste assommé et m'ont laissé dans un coin avec la petite. Je crois qu'elles voulaient te dévorer en premier. Qui c'était ce gars ?

-Personne, un auror je crois.

-Pourquoi il s'en va ?

-Heu, tu devrais amener cette fille à l'infirmerie.

-Et toi ? La harpie t'a attaqué, tu es salement amoché.

-Je sais. Dit-il en mettant une main sur sa blessure.

-Tu dois te faire soigner, les harpies ont du poison dans leur griffe qui paralysent le corps. Et si elles touchent une personne trop longtemps, cela fait entrer la chair en putréfaction.

Chris éclata d'un rire nerveux.

-Vraiment j'adore ce monde.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, c'était quoi cette lumière.

-La lumière ? Suzy ! Il faut que je descende !

Pendant ce temps, les professeurs et les aurors s'étaient réunis pour ramener le calme sur le terrain, ceux qui avaient une formation de médicomage s'occupaient des blessés. Deux d'entre eux avaient déposé Suzy sur une civière, son corps était agité de convulsion et ses yeux saignaient.

-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? Elle a reçu un coup de griffe de harpie ?

-Non, dit Ginny qui était à coté d'elle, elle a été la cible d'un détraqueur.

-Les détraqueurs ne causent pas de dommages physiques, du moins jamais aussi importants, d'habitude ils s'occupent surtout du mental. C'est anormal.

-Va t'elle s'en sortir ?

-Elle est très mal en point. Il faut la transporter d'urgence à Sainte-mangouste avec les autres blessés graves.

-Comment allez vous y aller ?

-Le transplanage si on y arrive, allez vite il faut la sortir de Poudlard !

-Miss Weasley !

Ginny se retourna, c'était Mac Gonagall accompagnée d'Iceberg et de Flitwick.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Moi ça va mais Suzy est…Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé n'est ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Comment une telle chose a pu arriver, professeur ?

-Je ne peux pas vous répondre.

-Et comment les harpies ont-elles pu entrer ici avec les détraqueurs ?

-Là encore je ne saurais pas vous dire.

-Et bien moi si ! Tonna une voie.

C'était Chris qui arrivait, une main sur son épaule sanglante.

-Monsieur Tussaux ! Vous êtes blessé !

Mais Chris l'ignora, il se précipita vers Iceberg qui ne s'y attendait pas et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Les deux femmes poussèrent un cri de stupeur. Chris tenta encore de frapper le professeur mais celui-ci attrapa son poing et le repoussa violemment à terre. Chris se releva mais avant qu'il ait pu de nouveau se jeter vers Iceberg, il fut ceinturé par deux aurors.

-Ordure ! Hurla Chris. Meurtrier !

-Calme-toi petit, dit un des aurors qui le retenait.

-Mais enfin Tussaux qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

-Tout est de sa faute ! Eructa Chris, c'est lui le responsable de ce carnage !

-Quoi ? Dit Ginny.

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

-Suzy a surpris une conversation entre lui et une autre femme hier, il parlait de nous kidnapper elle et moi !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle, dit Iceberg.

-Menteur ! Ils mettaient au point un plan pour y arriver ! C'est eux qui ont provoqué cette attaque.

-Mais enfin monsieur Tussaux, le professeur Iceberg est auror !

-Oui et c'est un traître, un vendu !

Il voulut se dégager mais les aurors le retinrent fermement.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie Fitzwilliam ? demanda Mac Gonagall

Iceberg qui n'avait pas réagi aux accusation de Chris répondit d'un calme.

-Ce garçon a du subir des dommages au cerveau à cause des détraqueurs.

-C'est faux, c'est un sale menteur !

-Stop ! Arrêtez ! Fitwilliam, rejoignez vos collègues, ils vont avoir besoin de vous pour tout remettre en ordre. Et vous, dit-elle en s'adressant aux aurors qui retenaient Chris, emmenez ce jeune homme à l'infirmerie, il a besoin de soin.

-Attendez, dit Chris, où est Suzy.

-Les médicomages l'ont emportée, répondit Ginny, elle allait très mal. Ils vont l'emmener à l'hôpital en transplanant

-Toute seule ? Non ! Je dois la rejoindre !

-Monsieur Tussaux ! Christophe !

Mais Chris n'écoutait pas, il parvint à se dégager et partit en courrant vers la sortie. Mais avant qu'il pu l'atteindre quelque chose le frappa dans le dos et il tomba à terre évanoui.

Fin du chapitre

**Alors, alors ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce chapitre soulève encore pleins d'interrogations. Que s'est il passé avec Suzy ? Qu'est il arrivé à Tom ? Pourquoi cette attaque ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre** !


	18. Après la bataille

9)Bagarre et douleur

Titre : Le voyage des âmes

Auteur : Ninianne

**Miracle, un chapitre ! Je sais, je sais je suis nulle mais que voulez vous, parfois on a pas d'inspiration et ensuite on laisse de coté et finalement on n'y pense plus. Enfin j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! **

Réponse aux reviews

**Malkavien : **Pendant cette longue absence, j'ai luLa croisée des mondes ( je jure, je ne l'avais pas fait avant d'écrire !) mais c'est vrai, ça y fait penser. Ca me fait plaisir que le chapitre t'ait plu. Sinon je suis allé voir la tête des acteurs que tu proposais pour mes personnages. Laura Pyper fait très femme battante, Suzy n'est pas une mauviette mais elle n'est pas vraiment fighteuse pour avoir un tel visage. Il lui faut une actrice plus jeune avec un visage plus doux. Quant à Tom, Jo Beattie est bien mais je pensais déjà à un acteur pour lui, je n'en dis pas plus car sinon je spoilerais. Par contre James Davies est parfait ! Tu as bien cerné le personnage de Chris, c'est tout à fait lui ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur la suite, bisous !

**The lord of shadow : **Hé oui ! Et ce n'est que le début !

**Julie Winchester : **J'ai du mal à trouver de l'inspiration, parfois ça vient, parfois non et ça peut durer longtemps, désoléeeeeeeeee ! J'ai honte si tu savais..Oui cette chambre est importante pour la suite de l'histoire, elle a un lien avec Lily. Et il est vrai que notre Suzy est aveugle en ce qui concerne Chris mais bon la pauvre avec tous ses soucis, il faut la comprendre

**Lou35 : **Haha tant de questions et si peu de réponse, ne t'inquiète pas ça viendra.

**Sempre libera : **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, moi aussi je me suis enfin décidée à publier. J'espère que ça te plaira !

**Catherine Broke : **Merci beaucoup et désolée du retard, je suis impardonnable. Pourquoi Tom a des pouvoirs ? Haha…Oui Chris et Suzy ont pas mal d'ennuis et ils n'ont pas tout vu.

**Cassiopee008 : **Désolée pour l'incroyable retard mais je manquais d'inspiration. Je te remercie de ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Kissous !

**Julie Winchester : **J'étais en vacance en fait et je manquais un peu d'inspiration aussi, il faut l'avouer. Oui cette chambre est importante pour la suite de l'histoire, elle a un lien avec Lily. Et il est vrai que notre Suzy est aveugle en ce qui concerne Chris mais bon la pauvre avec tous ses soucis, il faut la comprendre.

**18) Après la bataille**

Ginny était assise à la table des Gryffondors la tête dans les mains. Cela faisait prés de quatre heures qu'elle se trouvait là sans nouvelles de l'extérieur. Les aurors leur avaient interdit de sortir tant qu'ils n'auraient pas fini d'inspecter l'école et le parc. Tout le monde était à bout de nerf, les médicomages et les professeurs qui étaient restés passaient dans les rangs pour essayer de remonter le moral à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin mais il y eut tout de même beaucoup de pleurs, d'évanouissement ou crises de panique. Ca ne pouvait plus durer ! Ginny releva la tête et regarda les aurors qui gardaient la porte, il l'avait emmenée ici juste après l'attaque de Chris. Quand il avait tenté de s'enfuir, Iceberg lui avait jeté un sortilège de stupefixion dans le dos. Une attitude aussi lâche avait scandalisé Ginny et elle avait tenté de protester mais elle avait été retenue par un autre auror.

-Lâchez-moi !

-Ne vous en mêlez pas mademoiselle ! Vous ne feriez qu'aggraver la situation !

Mac Gonagall aussi avait été furieuse.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous attaqué ! Etait ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-Il était gravement blessé, on ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfuir.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Fitzwilliam ! Nous reparlerons de ce qu'il a dit !

Iceberg n'avait rien répondu.

-Ou est ce qu'ils l'emmènent ! cria Ginny

-A l'infirmerie.

-Je veux aller avec lui !

-Pas question.

-Lâchez la ! ordonna Mac Gonagall, miss Weasley, vous allez rester ici.

-Mais professeur…

-Obéissez ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des caprices, ne voyez vous donc pas que la situation est grave !

Elle s'était alors tourné vers l'auror qui semblait commander tout le monde.

-Capitaine Blair, je veux que tous les élèves non blessés soient réunis dans la grande salle ! Ensuite vous organiserez des recherches pour être sure qu'il n'y a plus un monstre ici !

-Bien madame, et en ce qui concerne la lumière ?

-Quoi ?

-Devons nous chercher la source ?

Ginny découvrit plus tard que peu de gens avaient vu Suzy s'illuminer. Et vu ce qui se passa par la suite, c'était tant mieux.

-Non, ne vous occupez pas de ça pour le moment.

-Mais madame, celui ou celle qui a jeté ce sort doit être extrêmement puissant et peut être dangereux, nous devons…

-Ca nous a sauvé la vie ! Avait-elle répondu sèchement. Occupez-vous d'abord des monstres, nous verrons après !

-Bien madame.

Puis il était parti accompagner de ses hommes. Mac Gonagall se retourna vers Iceberg et Ginny.

-Merci d'avoir tenu votre langue, Fitzwilliam.

-Je pensais qu'il était plus sage de ne rien dire madame.

-Et vous allez continuer, vous aussi miss Weasley, ne parlez de ce que vous avez vu à personne ! Maintenant amenez la dans la grande salle.

Ginny voulut protester mais comprit vite que ça ne servirait à rien, elle fut emmenée dans la grande salle avec tous les autres élèves qui n'avaient pas été blessés et depuis ils attendaient. Soudain les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, tout le monde se tu et regardèrent le professeur Mac Gonagall entrer accompagnée des aurors. Ginny n'avait jamais vu la professeur dans cet état, elle semblait avoir pris vingt ans d'un coup comme si les années avaient fini par la rattraper, ce n'était plus la femme énergique et autoritaire qu'elle connaissait mais une vieille dame comme les autres accablée par la vie et son lot de tragédie. Elle monta sur l'estrade des professeurs et se mit en face de tout le monde.

-Bonsoir, commença t'elle une fois installée derrière, je sais que vous venez de passer des heures très pénibles et je vous félicite de votre courage et de votre patience. Les nouvelles que j'ai à vous apporter sont assez bonnes, l'inspection de l'école et de son domaine est fini depuis une demi-heure et il semblerait que tous les monstres aient déserté Poudlard.

Il y eut des cris de joie et des soupirs de soulagement.

-Par ailleurs, l'attaque n'a fait aucuns morts et tous les blessés devraient s'en sortir.

-Est-ce qu'on peu sortir maintenant ? Demanda quelqu'un.

-Non, pas pour le moment, je suis désolée.

Cette réponse provoqua de nombreuses protestations.

-Ce n'est pas possible !

-On en peut plus !

-On veut sortir.

-Silence, calmez-vous, calmez vous…Nous faisons cela par sécurité. Nous ignorons encore comment ces créatures ont su déjouer nos systèmes de protection pour entrer ici et tant que nous ne l'ignorerons, vous devez rester ici. Au moins pour cette nuit, ensuite nous verrons…

-Est-ce que c'est vous-savez-qui qui a fait ça ?

Tout le monde se tût à nouveau. Mac Gonagall soupira

-Tout porte à croire que oui même s'il n'y a pas de signature.

-Et nos parents ? Ils savent ce qui s'est passé ?

-Nous avons écrit à chacun de vos parents pour les informer de la situation. Nous leur avons demandé de garder leur calme et d'attendre qu'on leur écrive à nouveau avant de venir ici.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, elle doutait fortement que la plupart des parents attendent la prochaine missive de la directrice, ce serait déjà un miracle s'ils n'étaient pas partis pour Poudlard à l'instant même où ils recevaient la première.

-Par ailleurs je dois vous informer que Cornélius Fudge ainsi que de quelques membres du conseil d'administration de Poudlard seront là demain à la première heure de la matinée. Nous allons discuter de l'avenir de l'école avec eux.

Ginny sentit son estomac se contracter. Bien sur ! Cette attaque allait rouvrir le débat sur la fermeture de l'école et probablement pour la dernière fois. C'était sans doute ça le but de l'attaque, Voldemort savait que fermer Poudlard serait un bon moyen d'affaiblir la résistance et de renforcer le désespoir dans le cœur des gens. Et au passage il tuait pleins d'élèves, histoire de montrer encore une fois son pouvoir et sa cruauté ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible ! Mac Gonagall sortit sa baguette et comme Dumbledore l'avait fait plusieurs années auparavant, fit apparaître des édredons. Tout le monde en prit un mais Ginny se dirigea en sens inverse, elle voulait parler à Mac Gonagall, il fallait qu'elle lui donne des nouvelles de Chris et Suzy ! Mais avant qu'elle ait pu l'approcher, la directrice avait déjà disparu derrière les portes de la grande salle. Ginny contempla quelques instants les grandes portes puis la mort dans l'âme, alla se chercher un édredon et partit se coucher avec les autres. Tout cela lui rappelait les événements de sa deuxième année, Sirius Black qui à ce moment là était encore considéré comme un dangereux criminel était parvenu à entrer dans l'école et avait terrorisé son frère Ron en tentant de kidnapper Peter Pettigrow déguisé en rat. Tout le monde avait été obligé à passer le reste de la nuit dans la grande salle pour plus de sécurité, Ginny avait eu l'impression que l'on avait chamboulé son monde et s'était alors demandé ce que le destin leur réservait encore. Et aujourd'hui cela recommençait, sauf que cette fois Dumbledore n'était pas là, la guerre faisait rage dehors et Harry était loin. Ginny s'était mit alors à pleurer en silence, l'avenir était encore plus incertain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant !

-Libérez-moi!

Chris s'agitait dans tous les sens pour se libérer des sangles qui le retenaient à son lit.

-Vous allez me libérer oui !

Mais personne ne répondait, Chris retomba sur son lit poussant un cri d'exaspération. On lui avait administré des soins pendant son sommeil, ses blessures superficiels avaient disparu et son épaule entourée d'un gros pansement ne lui faisait plus mal. Mais moralement il était abattu. Encore une fois, on lui avait jeté un sort sans qu'il ait pu se défendre, la magie et ceux qui l'utilisaient étaient vraiment des adversaires redoutables et lui en tant que simple « moldu » ne pouvait rien contre eux. Il serra les poings sentant la colère l'envahir, il détestait ce monde ! Ces sales sorciers se croyaient tout permis parce qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs ! Ces aurors l'avaient attaqué alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas riposter puis l'avaient enfermé ici comme une bête enragée ! C'est sans doute ce que représentaient les moldus pour eux, des êtres inférieurs sans grand intérêt. Ils avaient beau dire qu'ils méprisaient les gens comme Voldemort et ses sbires mais ils n'étaient pas si différents d'eux ! Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi on avait chassé les sorciers à une époque, lui-même avait en ce moment envie d'allumer des bûchers pour en jeter quelques-uns. Et la premier à y passer serait Tom ! Tom le « on ne sait comment » nouveau sorcier qui se prétendait son ami et qui l'avait abandonné sans une seule explication !

« Arrête, il semblait avoir de bonnes raisons… » lui dit une petite voie

Oui mais c'était sa sœur qui était allongée sur le gazon ! Après l'avoir vu s'illuminer comme une guirlande électrique et pulvériser des monstres pour finalement faire une chute de vingt mètres, il aurait pu se soucier de son sort !

« Il avait peur que les gens du ministère l'attrapent ! »

Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il si peur du ministère au point de laisser tomber sa sœur au propre comme au figuré? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec ses pouvoirs ? Comment les avait il obtenus ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pendant que lui et Suzy étaient à Poudlard ? Chris soupira, ça ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit avec ça pour le moment, il devait d'abord trouver un moyen de s'enfuir de cette chambre. Où se trouvait-il d'ailleurs ? A Poudlard ou ailleurs ? Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir. Il recommença à tirer sur ses liens, il s'escrimait depuis cinq minutes quand il entendit un bruit de clé qu'on entre dans une serrure et que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. C'était madame Pomfresh. Il était donc encore à Poudlard. Elle tenait un plateau sur lequel étaient posés une assiette de purée avec des saucisses et un verre de jus de citrouille

-Bonjour monsieur Tussaux, vous êtes enfin réveillé, je craignais que la potion de sommeil ait été trop puissante!

-Potion de sommeil ? J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'on m'avait stupefixié !

-On vous a libéré après vous avoir fait avaler la potion. Il fallait que vous soyez calme pour votre opération. Comment vous sentez-vous, aujourd'hui ?

-Ou est Suzy ?

-Jeune homme, je…

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait d'elle ? Elle est à Sainte-Mangouste ?

-Non, elle n'était pas en état de voyager alors on l'a gardée ici et les medicomages ont fait venir des guérisseurs et de l'équipement de l'hôpital pour la soigner.

Chris souffla, au moins elle était à Poudlard.

-Comment va t'elle ?

-Mieux mais elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée. Les guérisseurs essaient de comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé.

Madame Pomfresh se tu fixant Chris d'un air désolé.

-Pourquoi suis-je attaché ?

-Ordre des aurors, vous avez attaqué l'un d'entre eux et tenté de vous enfuir.

-Ca ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça.

-Je veux bien vous croire mais pour le moment je n'ai pas le droit de vous détacher.

-Et comment vais-je faire pour manger alors ?

-Je vais rallonger les sangles de manière à ce que vous pouviez manipuler une fourchette et un couteau. Et n'essayez pas d'en profiter pour les enlever, elles sont scellées.

-Quand est ce que je serais libre d'aller voire mon amie ?

-Dés que vous serez rétabli. Votre blessure était assez grave, votre chair est entrée en putréfaction là où la harpie vous a touché, il a fallu user de sorts complexes pour empêcher la gangrène de continuer. Dieu merci, il n'y avait pas de trace de poison dans votre sang.

-Suzy a été un très bon antidote, murmura t'il. Comment vont les autres ?

-L'ordre est revenu. Mais tout le monde est très affecté, et les blessés sont nombreux.

Elle soupira.

-Vous voulez un peu de purée ?

Elle déposa le plateau de nourriture sur les genoux de Chris, celui ci accepta de manger tranquillement comprenant que la rébellion ne servirait à rien, en plus il avait une faim de loup. L'infirmière le regarda manger veillant bien à ce qu'il termine bien puis reprit le plateau.

-Je vais revenir dans une demi-heure pour faire votre toilette. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose entre temps, utilisez la clochette posée sur votre table de chevet et un elfe viendra. Et… Soyez sage en m'attendant.

« Comme si j'avais le choix ! » Il se rallongea quand même et se mit à fixer la fenêtre espérant que Tom surgirait sur son balai volant et le libérerait. Il resta plusieurs minutes comme ça quand il entendit à nouveau la serrure cliqueter.

-Vous avez été rapide, vous aviez dit que vous reviendriez dans une demi-heu…

Il s'interrompit en voyant la personne qui venait d'entrer, ce n'était pas madame Pomfresh, c'était Iceberg.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny ouvrait les yeux. La lumière du soleil à travers le plafond magique l'éblouit, elle mit une main sur sa tête pour se protéger. Elle avait été réveillée par un grand remue-ménage derrière les portes de la grande porte, des gens criaient et frappaient dessus. Les élèves se redressaient de leur couche et regardaient les portes d'un air inquiet. Le professeur Flitwick s'approcha prudemment mais au moment ou il mit sa main de la poignée, les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée le projetant à un mètre sur le sol et une foule de personnes entra. La femme qui était devant hurla :

-Melinda ! Ou es-tu Melinda !

La petite fille que Neville avait sauvé du détraqueurs courut vers elle en hurlant « Maman » ! . Elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ce fut la même chose avec beaucoup d'autres, les élèves qui reconnaissaient leurs parents allaient les rejoindre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Dit Neville.

-Ils ont du recevoir les messages de Mac Gonagall et maintenant ils viennent enlever leurs enfants de Poudlard. Dit Ginny.

-On peut difficilement leur en vouloir, dit Neville d'un air triste.

Ginny ne répondit rien, ses parents n'étaient pas dans la foule mais ils ne tarderaient pas à venir. Sa mère n'avait pas voulu qu'elle revienne à Poudlard, elle se faisait un sang d'encre depuis la disparition de Ron, Harry et Hermione et aurait voulu qu'elle reste au Terrier mais Ginny avait refusé. Madame Weasley avait fini par céder devant l'insistance de sa fille, mais maintenant elle doutait qu'elle puisse la convaincre à nouveau. Les aurors essayaient de contenir cette foule mais ce n'était pas simple, Ginny décida de profiter de leur inattention. Elle courut vers les portes.

-Ginny, où vas-tu ? Cria Neville.

Elle ne répondit pas. Une fois les portes passées, elle s'élança dans le couloir. Si Chris était à Poudlard, elle devait le trouver au plus vite ! Mais au moment ou elle atteignait le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie, quelque chose retint son attention. Un homme en robe de guérisseur venait de sortir d'une salle de classe juste à coté de l'infirmerie, celle là même où Suzy lui avait révelé toute la vérité sur ses origines. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Ginny attendit qu'il retourne à l'infirmerie puis continua son chemin. Discrètement, elle s'approcha de la porte de la classe et l'ouvrit doucement, ce qui se trouvait derrière la scotcha sur place. Il n'y avait plus ni table ni chaise ni aucun mobilier d'une salle de classe, tout cela avait été remplacé par un lit entouré de runes tracées sur le sol et les murs qui émettaient des lueurs vertes dans la pénombre. Elles avaient été dessinées de manière à former un cercle parfait tout autour du lit. Même en n'ayant pas étudié les runes, Ginny savait qu'elles étaient utilisées en médecine magique mais jamais elle ne se serait doutée que cet art pouvait être aussi impressionnant. Qui pouvait dormir ici ? Ginny jeta un rapide regard dehors pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, ferma la porte puis s'approcha du lit et écarta le drap. Encore une fois, elle resta figée de stupeur. C'était Suzy. Mais elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Suzy d'hier, elle semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années, elle lui donnait à présent dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, ses cheveux posé sur ses épaules atteignaient sa poitrine et avait repris la couleur rousse d'avant leur teinture. D'autres runes avaient été tracées sur ses bras, la lumière verte qu'elles dégageaient offrant un contraste étrange avec sa peau pâle. Elle semblait plongée dans un profond sommeil. Ginny la secoua doucement.

-Suzy ? Suzy !

Mais Suzy ne réagit pas, alors Suzy la secoua plus vigoureusement.

-Suzy, réveille-toi !

Suzy gémit et entrouvrit les yeux :

-Hum …murmura t'elle.

-Suzy c'est moi ! Ginny !

-Ginny ?

Cette fois elle ouvrit les yeux en grand et voulut bouger.

-Aie !

-Ne bouge pas !

-Ginny…Tu vas bien ? J'ai vu la harpie te frapper ! Et les autres ?

-Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Tu devrais te faire plus de soucis pour toi !

-Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui m'est encore arrivée ? Ces quoi ces trucs ?

Elle regardait les symboles dessinés sur sa peau.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ca doit être pour te guérir.

-Guérir ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

-Je ne sais pas, je…

-Et ou est Chris ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ?

-Les aurors l'ont emmené, il est quelque part dans le château, je ne sais pas où.

-Emmené mais pourquoi !

-C'est compliqué, je t'expliquerais tout mais d'abord dis-moi de quoi tu te rappelles

-Je…Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, on était en train d'assister au match de quidditch puis ces monstres ont débarqué pour attaquer tout le monde. Puis plus rien…

Elle regarda Ginny.

-C'est Voldemort qui a fait ça ?

-Tout porte à croire que oui même s'il n'y a pas de marque des ténèbres.

-Pourquoi a t'il fait ça ? Pour prendre le contrôle de Poudlard ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Quoiqu'il ait voulu faire, tu as stoppé ses plans.

-Hein? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-C'était comme quand tu m'as sauvé des flammes des crabes de feu. Sauf que cette fois c'était plus fort, tu flottais littéralement dans les airs et tu irradiais d'une lumière éblouissante, elle a fait fuir tous les monstres. Puis tout s'est arrêté et tu es tombée. Si je ne t'avais pas rattrapée, tu te serais tuée.

Suzy ne dit rien, elle regarda Ginny quelques secondes puis saisit une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-Oui, tu as aussi recommencé à te transformer.

Suzy se retourna vers elle.

-Et après, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t'elle calmement.

-Mac Gonagall, les aurors et les medicomages sont arrivés puis ensuite Chris, il a collé un coup de poing à Iceberg l'accusant d'être responsable de cette attaque.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? S'exclama Suzy.

-Oui c'est de la folie, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu…

-C'est la vérité !

-Pardon ?

-J'ai surpris une conversation la veille du match. Iceberg discutait avec une femme et il parlait de nous enlever.

Elle lui raconta toute la conversation.

-Ils parlaient vraiment de vous kidnapper ?

-Oui et ça expliquerait tout ! L'attaque et tout ça, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait pas de marque de ténèbres ! Ce n'était pas Voldemort, c'était un coup d'Iceberg ou de son patron.

-Mais qui te dit que son maître n'est pas Voldemort ?

-La manière dont ils parlaient. Et puis comme tu l'as dit, Iceberg est un auror, il ne peut pas être mangemort.

-Mais qui est-il alors ?

-C'est ce que je vais découvrir.

-Non Suzy, c'est dangereux !

-Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! Ce sont ces gens qui m'ont emmenée ici, je dois savoir pourquoi !

-Mais tu ne peux pas le faire seule ! Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide et de protection !

-Mais où est ce que je vais trouver ça moi ?

-L'ordre du phénix.

-Tu parles sérieusement ?

-Bien sur ! Mac Gonagall a déjà du leur parler de vous, ils doivent sans doute déjà en train de vous surveiller. Si tu vas leur parler, ils accepteront de t'écouter.

-Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'ils me feront confiance ?

-Tu viens de sauver Poudlard de la catastrophe avec tes pouvoirs, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils refusent. On ira voir Mac Gonagall toutes les deux.

Suzy sourit :

-Merci Ginny. Je te demande pardon pour l'autre jour.

-C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser.

-Non, tu avais raison. Depuis que je suis là, je passe mon temps à pleurer, il est temps que je me ressaisisse. Et je vais commencer dés maintenant. Ou est Chris ?

-Après avoir frapper Iceberg, il s'est fait stupefixier par les aurors, ils l'ont emmené quelque part mais je ne sais pas où.

-On va le chercher !

-Non Suzy je ne crois que ce soit une bonne idée que tu te lèves. On en sait même pas s'il est dans le château.

-Je m'en fiche.

Elle rejeta violemment les draps qui la recouvraient et voulut se lever. Mais elle s'effondra par terre.

-Suzy ! s'écria Ginny.

-Haaaaaa...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Mes jambes ! Elles ne répondent plus !

-Quoi !

Une alarme aiguë retentit alors.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !

-C'est quand tu as quitté le centre du cercle de rune.

Des gens entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Que faites-vous là ! Cria t'il en regardant Ginny.

-Oh misère…

Le professeur Iceberg entra dans la chambre de Chris, referma la porte et la verrouilla :

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là !

-Je suis venu vous parler monsieur Tussaux.

-La seule discussion que j'aurais avec vous sera dans le langage des poings !

-Tu ne peux pas me faire grand chose en ce moment.

Chris lui jeta un regard noir, cela n'impressionna pas le professeur qui prit la chaise occupée il y a un instant par madame Pomfresh et s'installa dessus. Il y eut un instant de silence puis Iceberg dit :

-Tu as commis une erreur.

-Une erreur ? Quelle erreur ?

-Tu n'aurais pas du dévoiler mes plans.

Chris écarquilla les yeux et cria :

-J'avais raison ! Ordure ! Je vais te tuer !

-Arrête ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal. Je voulais vous protéger.

-Nous protéger ? Vous vous fichez de moi !

Iceberg lui jeta un regard triste.

-Malheureusement non, tu ignore à quel point vous êtes en danger. Miss Déveraux et toi.

Chris eut un sourire sarcastique :

-Bien sur que je le sais puisque c'est vous le danger ! Je savais qu'il fallait se méfier de vous!

-Tu te trompes.

-Menteur ! C'est vous qui avez empoisonné le griffon, vous qui projetiez de nous kidnapper et je suis sur que c'est vous qui avez organisé l'attaque du stade !

-J'ai bel et bien eu l'intention de vous enlever mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était pour votre bien. Quant au reste je n'y suis pour rien.

-C'est ça ! Vous vous imaginez sans doute que je vais vous croire ?

-Pourtant tu le dois. Je suis le seul qui puisse t'aider à l'heure actuelle.

-M'aider à quoi au juste ?

-Crois-tu vraiment que tout cela soit du au hasard ? Que votre présence dans ce monde n'est qu'une coïncidence ? Oui, je le sais Christophe, dit-il en voyant le regard de Chris. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas de ce monde, toi et miss Déveraux. Je le sais depuis Halloween.

-Vous écoutiez donc bien aux portes.

-Non, je l'ai su quand j'ai assisté à la métamorphose de miss Déveraux. Ce pouvoir…Ce n'est pas n'importe lequel, il n'était destiné qu'à une personne.

Il se mit à fixer le vide comme si rien que la mention de ce souvenir suffisait à l'émouvoir.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez.

-Vous deviez venir dans notre monde, c'était prévu depuis longtemps.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que vous entendez par prévu ?

-Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que moi et une autre personne avons été envoyés à Poudlard pour vous trouver, nous nous doutions que ce serait le premier endroit ou vous vous dirigeriez. Etant donné que l'école avait besoin de protection, deux aurors en tant que professeur ne seraient pas de trop.

-Aurors ? Vous voulez dire que l'autre c'est Fama Proserpine ?

-Exact.

-C'est donc avec elle que Suzy vous a vu discuter ! Vous parliez de nous capturer pour nous amener à quelqu'un.

Iceberg eut l'air surpris :

-Comment a t'elle… ?

-Elle était cachée dans l'armoire de la salle des professeurs.

-Impressionnant, cette petite est pleine de ressource.

-Elle a vous a entendu dire que vous vouliez nous amener à votre maître ! Qui est-il ? Voldemort ?

Iceberg grimaça.

-Non. Ce n'est pas le seigneur des ténèbres.

Iceberg esquissa un petit sourire sarcastique en disant ça.

-Il ne sait même pas que vous existez, du moins il ne le savait pas jusqu'à hier mais ce qui s'est passé hier devrait vite lui arriver aux oreilles…

-Mais qui alors ?

Iceberg ne répondit pas.

-Est ce lui qui nous a fait venir ici ? Qu'est ce qu'il nous veut ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut à Suzy ?

-Je ne peux rien te dire. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que rien de bon n'en ressortira.

-Alors pourquoi vouliez vous nous livrer à cette personne, qui qu'elle soit ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire ça, je lui ai fait croire que j'allais lui obéir mais en vérité moi et Fama nous voulions vous cacher. Malheureusement il nous a pris de cours et a envoyé un autre agent ici.

-Pourquoi a t'il fait ça ?

-Il ne devait pas avoir confiance en nous.

-Avec raison…murmura Chris.

Iceberg fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

-Je l'ai découvert lors de l'empoisonnement du griffon. C'est cet agent qui a fait ça pour voir de quoi miss Déveraux était capable. Sans doute voulait-il s'assurer que c'était bien elle qu'il recherchait.

-Vous ne lui aviez pas dit ?

-Bien sur que non ! As-tu écouté un mot de ce que je viens de dire ? C'est cet autre agent qui lui a parlé de vous !

-Et vous ignorez qui c'est ?

-J'ai cherché mais il s'est bien caché.

Chris lui jeta un regard sceptique.

-Tu dois me faire confiance Christophe ! Ces gens sont très dangereux ! N'as-tu pas vu ce qui est arrivé hier ?

-C'est Voldemort qui a lancé cette attaque !

-Non ! C'était ce qu'ils voulaient faire croire mais ce n'était pas le cas ! N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune marque des ténèbres dans le ciel ? Ni aucuns mangemorts dans les parages ?

-Les détraqueurs et les harpies bossent pour lui !

-Pas tous ! Et Tu sais qui n'aurait jamais pu franchir les barrières de Poudlard ! Il fallait que quelqu'un les désactive de l'intérieur ! C'est cet agent qui l'a fait ! Ils voulaient vous capturer mais ce qui s'est passé avec Suzy a contrarié leur plan. Ils ont sous estimé son pouvoir. Mais ils pourraient bientôt repasser à l'action !

Iceberg se prit la tête dans les mains :

-Il est très malin mais je finirais par l'arrêter ! Et je mettrais fin à tout ça ! Qu'il ait réussi à en avoir un c'était déjà trop !

-Un ? De qui parlez-vous ?

Iceberg se rendit compte qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.

-De qui parlez-vous ?

-Vous n'avez pas à vous faire de soucis, il s'est enfui !

-Qui ça ! Tom ? Votre maître avait capturé Tom ! C'est pour ça qu'on ne le trouvait pas ! Il était entre vos mains !

-Ce n'est plus le cas à présent! Tu devrais te faire plus de soucis pour ton amie ! C'est elle qui l'intéresse vraiment ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle est incroyable !

Chris secoua la tête et fixa Iceberg d'un air dégoûté :

-Vous me dégoûtez ! Depuis le début vous vous moquez du monde, vous vous faites passer pour un gentil serviteur de la justice et vous avez réussi à berner tout le monde.

-J'ai fait ça pour vous…

-…Aider, je sais, vous l'avez suffisamment répété depuis une heure et je n'y crois pas ! Si c'était vrai, vous seriez allé trouver Mac Gonagall pour lui parler de ce que vous saviez ! Vous auriez pu empêcher ce désastre ! Et par la même occasion vous nous aurez sortis de l'incompréhension et du doute dans lesquels Suzy et moi sommes plongés depuis des mois !

-Si j'avais fait ça, ça aurait été la fin !

-C'est faux ! Mac Gonagall aurait averti le ministère et il nous aurait protégés !

-Le ministère ? Tu n'as donc pas compris que…

Un énorme bruit retentit dehors interrompant Iceberg puis des trompettes résonnèrent.

-Oh non…dit Iceberg.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Iceberg s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux.

-Ca alors ! S'exclama Chris qui pouvait tout voir de son lit.

Dehors une dizaine de diligences tirées par des chevaux volants étaient apparues dans le parc de Poudlard. Le bruit avait du se produire lorsqu'elles s'étaient posées. Chacune avait le blason du ministère sur ses portes.

-Monde de cinglés… dit Chris. C'est incroyable.

-Une catastrophe, tu veux dire. Dit Iceberg. Je dois y aller.

-Attendez, on n'a pas fini de discuter tous les deux !

-Plus tard…s'il y en a un…

Il se précipita vers la porte, la déverrouilla et sortit en trombe manquant de renverser madame Pomfresh qui était juste derrière.

Ginny se débattait contre le médicomage qui voulait la faire sortir de la chambre

-Lâchez-moi ! Je ne veux pas partir !

Mais l'homme était grand et très fort et la jeune fille regrettait amèrement d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans la grande salle. De son coté, Suzy tentait aussi d'empêcher l'infirmière et le guérisseur de la remettre dans son lit mais comme ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, elle ne pouvait qu'utiliser ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas y aller ! Lâchez-moi !

Elle essaya de faire lâcher prise à l'infirmière en la pinçant et la griffant mais celle-ci tint bon.

-Je veux rester avec mon amie ! Cria Ginny.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! Dit le guérisseur qui semblait être le chef. Faites la sortir !

-Non ! Cria Suzy, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte !

Mais le médicomage avait pris Ginny par les épaules et la portait littéralement vers la sortie.

-Cessez de vous agiter mademoiselle. Dit l'infirmière. Vous allez tomber.

Mais Suzy n'écoutait pas, elle recommença à frapper et griffer.

-Laissez-moi !

-Calmez-vous où nous serons de vous jeter un sort de sommeil. Dit le guérisseur.

Soudain Suzy se figea et ses yeux se révulsèrent.

-Guérisseur Parry ! Cria l'infirmière qui la tenait.

-Oh non !

Suzy se mit à convulser la lumière émise par les symboles dessinés sur son corps devint plus forte.

-Elle fait une nouvelle crise, maintenez la bien sinon elle va se blesser !

Les infirmières tentèrent de ceinturer Suzy mais soudain elles la relâchèrent. Suzy retomba sur le lit pendant que les infirmières reculaient en se tenant les bras.

-Nous avons été brûlées !

-Ce sont les runes, elles sont à leurs limites ! John aidez-les !

Le médicomage lâcha Ginny, prit sa baguette et la dirigea sur ses bras qui se recouvrèrent d'une gaine bleue. Ensuite il se précipita sur Suzy pour la maintenir. Les marques continuaient de briller mais il pouvait les toucher sans se brûler. Pendant ce temps, le guérisseur sortit un pinceau et un flacon contenant un liquide vert fluorescent.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda Ginny.

-Je dois rajouter une rune, dit-il en trempant le pinceau dans le flacon, les autres ne suffisent plus. Tenez-lui la tête Sheila.

L'infirmière qui s'était jeté le même sort de protection que le medicomage avança et attrapa la tête de Suzy. Le guérisseur se mit alors à dessiner un symbole sur son front. Aussitôt les autres runes arrêtèrent de briller et les tremblements de Suzy cessèrent.

-Ouf.

Suzy ouvrit les yeux.

-Ginnyyyy…

-Ca va aller, je suis là.

Ginny prit sa main tendue. Le medicomage voulut intervenir mais il fut stoppé par un geste de la main du guérisseur.

-Laissez-la.

Ginny caressait la tête de son amie. La nouvelle rune en forme d'étoile luisait doucement.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ?

-J'ai mal…

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ! Cria Ginny en se retournant vers le guérisseur.

-Excellente question. Dit une voie derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent. Un vieil homme était entré dans la chambre, il portait une robe en velours noir avec un badge doré sur lequel était gravé le symbole du ministère et juste en dessous un point d'interrogation. Ginny savait ce que ça signifiait.

-Le département des mystères, murmura t'elle.


End file.
